


Old Scars

by ELaw



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/pseuds/ELaw
Summary: Nina Riker, younger sister of Commander Riker, finds herself teaching aboard the Enterprise in hopes to discover the truth behind a chain of events that lead to her departure of Start Fleet. As she makes new friends, starts new clubs, and gives Miss Kyle a much needed break—she can’t help but notice the overly handsome Android who seems to make all of her sadness fade away.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 176
Kudos: 72





	1. Teaching in Space

**Yeah…so I have no business starting another fanfiction in another fandom—but life is short and sometimes when you have writer’s block you’ve just got to write what comes to you.**

**Notes: Took my own liberties--because it is fanfiction afterall. I obviously do not own Star Trek or its characters—just my OC Nina and any other OC I decide to make up along the way. Story focuses around Commander Riker’s younger sister and her eventual romance with the ever sexy Data. In this story their mother [Rikers’] didn’t die when he was two because he is a few years older than Nina.**

**Enjoy this randomness from my head!**

* * *

“Will, you are practically giddy,” Deanna laughed as her former lover paced back and forth in the transporter room.

“Deanna, I haven’t seen my younger sister since I graduated from Star Fleet…” Commander Riker sighed.

“And you feel shame for leaving her alone with your Father. I sense that you in a way feel as though you abandoned her too,” Counselor Troi pointed out.

Riker stopped pacing just as O’Brien, who was also in the room, began looking away in embarrassment, then Will turned back to Deanna and pointed at her with a smirk, “Stop that.”

Counselor Troi smiled faintly just as Riker turned back towards the transport bay and admitted with a heavy heart, “I just hope she likes it here.”

“I’m sure she will,” Deanna replied with a faint smile, “Miss Kyle is in much need of another primary teacher.”

Will just nodded his head as Deanna continued, “Didn’t your sister attend Star Fleet Academy too?”

“Yes, she was in the top five graduates—but she decided not to serve aboard a star ship,” Will admitted.

“Any particular reason why?” Deanna asked.

Will gave her a frank look just as O’Brien spoke up, “Sir, I’m being signaled that the Nina Riker is ready to board.”

Riker began to pace again before he commanded, “Bring her over.”

The Commander then took a stance next to the Counselor, who now had a full on smirk on her face, as the transporter room glowed and a short blonde haired woman with blue eyes appeared before them. Deanna had never seen Will’s sister before but the two looked nothing alike—except for the eyes. The young woman in her early 30’s was dressed modestly with dark tights and a maroon dress. Deanna found her to be quite lovely. The young woman was well endowed and unlike many of the other Star Fleet recruits who were often svelte, Deanna couldn’t help but wonder if the young woman had difficulty in some of the training at Star Fleet with such a figure. But then being part Betazed just made her wonder a little more honestly about the people around her. One thing in particular Deanna could not overlook was the wave of emotions she felt coming off of Nina. While the woman appeared calm on the outside, turbulent sadness was hidden behind the bright smile she gave to her brother. Moving was a top stress factor. Yet…something was different about this particular emotion.

“Hello, Will,” Nina greeted her older brother.

“Nina,” Will beamed back as he ran up to take her bag, “How was your trip?”

“It was very nice, thank you,” she replied with the same warm smile still on her face.

Commander Riker then helped her off the teleport pad and held out his hand and stated, “Nina, this is our ship’s counselor Deanna Troi. She’s a close friend and I’m sure she will be more than helpful to you and help answer any questions you might have about the ship if I’m unavailable.”

Deanna shook Nina’s hand and then it was even easier to feel the woman’s uneasiness. Perhaps though it was more like fear of the unknown, which was quite common for someone when moving. However, Deanna had a hunch that it was more. Nina would be quite interesting to observe.

The counselor thought of an intriguing way to get to know her former lover’s sister better so she casually suggested, “Nina, if you don’t mind, I could make a reoccurring appointment for us. The other teacher on board, Miss Kyle, has a weekly appointment. Teaching in general is a difficult job, but there are extra stresses with teaching on a star-ship.”

Nina blinked, her smile not slipping, and replied, “That would be fine.” Then she turned to Will and asked, “When will I get to meet Miss Kyle and get started?”

Will chuckled, “We have a welcoming party prepared for you tonight. However, you begin right at 08:00 if you are ready tomorrow.”

“He has been planning your party since we knew you were coming,” Deanna pipped up—and the Counselor couldn’t help but smile wider when she saw how flustered Will looked at the admittance.

“It sounds lovely,” Nina replied warmly.

Will nodded and then held out his arm for his sister and added, “Now, if you will accompany me, I’ll show you to your new living quarters.”

Deanna watched fondly as one of her dearest friend’s beamed with happiness next to his sister. His sister seemed relieved but the sadness still lingered. No matter what though, the Counselor had an inkling suspicion that Nina would be a positive influence on the Enterprise. 

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Data was on the bridge when Captain Jean-Luc Picard informed them, “It appears Commander Riker’s sister is now aboard the ship.”

Data had observed that Commander Riker had been what his other crewmates described as _tense_ the past few weeks. He had never witnessed the Commander like this before and everyone seemed excited about the new teacher’s arrival. He himself was curious to study the relationship of what siblings should really be like. While there were some siblings aboard the Enterprise, he understood Riker’s mannerisms more than some of the other lifeforms aboard the vessel. He saw Riker as not only as a Commander, but as a friend. Watching how Commander Riker treated his sister, and vice versa, would be most intriguing. Especially since he himself had a somewhat failed relationship with his own sibling—Lore.

“Lieutenant Commander,” Captain Picard spoke up, “Do you plan on attending the welcoming party tonight?”

Data pivoted his chair to look at his Captain. He had noted that the human species appreciates eye contact when being spoken to. He responded promptly with, “Indeed Captain. I am looking forward to meeting Commander Riker’s sister.”

“Excellent,” Captain Picard smiled, “I am very much looking forward to meeting her myself. I heard wonderful things about her as a Cadet.”

Data pivoted his chair back to finish his analysis of the star cluster they had been researching the past week. Nina Riker was one of the most promising upcoming officers in Star Fleet Academy; however, after the graduation ceremony, she put in her resignation and became a teacher. Many people were disappointed and it was quite the scandal, but Nina gave no information as to why she did not pursue any command. He had overheard Commander Riker tell Captain Picard that even he did not know the reason for Nina’s sudden departure from Starfleet.

Either way, Data was looking forward to making a new friend and learning more about humans—especially from someone who taught other humans.

Then from the weapons command, Worf grumbled, “Let’s hope she isn’t anything like her brother.”

A few people, including Captain Picard, chuckled. Data was unsure as to what humor he had missed so he smiled slightly and continued his duties.

* * *

Nina took a deep breath as her brother sat down her suitcase. She was impressed with the size of her room. It was larger than her apartment that she had in Tokyo.

“I figured I could give you a tour of the ship before the welcome party,” Riker stated, “I have to report back to the bridge though for now and I figured you wanted to get settled in.”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Nina replied warmly.

Her bother looked beyond happy before he stated, “Nina, I’m really glad you reached out to me. It’ll be really great getting to know you.”

It was true she did not know her brother well at all. Only holidays were he briefly came to visit her. She knew very little of his personality, his likes/dislikes…anything really. What she did know, she mostly learned at Starfleet.

“I look forward to it as well,” she replied, “And thank you for getting me the position on the Enterprise.”

His smile broadened before he added, “Of course. What are big brothers for?”

She chuckled softly and nodded. They both stood there awkwardly before Will slapped his sides and stated, “All right, well I will come pick you up at 20:00.”

“See you then,” Nina concluded their conversation with as her brother exited her room.

She let out a relieved sigh as she walked towards the window to admire deep space, where she had always wanted to go to follow in her brother’s footsteps. Then Risa happened…

She closed her eyes to try and shut out the images that kept trying to resurface. After teaching in several different places on earth like London, Tokyo, and rural farmlands, she even taught for a brief stint on Vulcan, she knew even then it wasn’t far enough away from the problems she wished she could forget. Being on the move and near her brother would make her feel safe. At least she hoped. However she knew she had to get to the bottom of what had happened to her and the only way she was going to get the information she needed was being on the Enterprise. The best that Star Fleet had to offer.

The sense of being overwhelmed seemed to hit her pretty hard as she thought about how she was going to get justice, not only for herself, but for the others she knew. Then after she pushed the mild panic attack down as best she could, she looked around her large and quiet room before she let out another sigh and said to herself, “Well, I guess I better get settled in.”

* * *

“Data, you can’t wear that!” Geordi laughed as his best friend entered his living quarters.

“It is my star fleet uniform and we are greeting a guest,” Data pointed out.

“Data,” Geordi said with his cheery smile as he put both hands on his shoulders, “It’s a party man. Lighten up a little. It’s Commander Riker’s sister, not a diplomat Star Fleet is trying to impress.”

Data processed the information his friend had provided him, before Geordi added, “Besides first impressions with humans are very important.”

“Very well,” Data replied, “I will change my attire immediately.”

As Data went to go change, he could hear Geordi say to him, “I heard Guinan has quite the festivities prepared.”

“Yes, Commander Riker seems to be very excited about his sister’s presence,” Data added to the conversation as he finished the last button on his shirt.

Data could see Geordi’s eye brows go up, which usually meant that he was surprised about something. Then his friend let out a low whistle and pointed out, “Data when you want to dress to impress you do it well.”

Data tilted his head. He had merely picked out dark dress slacks and a form fitting button down shirt. He looked at his attire before looking back at Geordi and stated, “As you said, first impressions are important.”

Geordi chuckled as they left Data’s living quarters before the Engineer admitted, “Quite frankly I’m a little intimidated to meet Commander Riker’s sister.”

Data didn’t know how to process the information so he simply asked, “Does she have a menacing presence?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Geordi laughed, “Supposedly she is a fair beauty. I’m more worried about how Riker will stare anyone down who attempts to talk to her.”

Data searched his memory banks for any supporting evidence. Some human nuances still alluded him so he simply asked, “Do you mean Commander Riker might presume the protective older brother role that is often in comedies?”

“Yes,” Geordi nodded his head vigorously, “I mean, you know Commander Riker. He is very protective in general. He might be even more so with his own blood.”

The Lieutenant Commander nodded that he understood his friend as they made their way to Ten Forward. Then Data asked bluntly, “Geordi, do you plan on any mating rituals with Commander Riker’s sister?”

“Data!” Geordi yelled in shock, somewhat startling a nearby Ensign, “I haven’t even met her yet, so no!”

“Well if you desire,” Data preceded because he didn’t pick up on Geordi’s uncomfortableness, “I could be what humans refer to as ‘A Wingman.’’’

“Oh Data…you really are something,” Geordi laughed.

Data smiled slightly at his friend as they made their way to the party.

* * *

Nina took a deep breath. She was awful at remembering people’s names and she had been introduced to too many people after her brother had picked her up earlier. It was one of her weaknesses. She only really remembered names after she made an emotional connection with something. Everyone of course knew her brother and he knew EVERY person he introduced her to. She remembered details, but not names.

Finally she saw a familiar face, from files at Star Fleet, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The older man walked over so regally and stated, “Ah, Number One—this must be your sister.”

Will smiled and touched her back slightly before he replied, “Yes, Captain. This is Nina. Nina, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise.”

Captain Picard reached out a hand and she graciously accepted it before she replied, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir. I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things about you. Thank you for allowing me a position aboard your vessel.”

Picard looked a little flustered, yet still remained humble, when he replied, “The pleasure is all mine, Nina. If you are anything like your brother, then your presence will be most beneficial to our crew.”

She nodded her head gently then Picard concluded with, “Now, I need to get a drink of this special whiskey that Guinan was telling me about. Please excuse me and enjoy your evening.”

“Thanks, Captain,” Will stated with a smile just as two new people took the Captain’s place.

Nina took a deep breath after the Captain had walked away and her brother looked at her with a peculiar smile and asked, “You all right?”

She couldn’t help but laugh slightly before she admitted, “This might be easier with a little bit of alcohol in my system. It’s just a lot to take in.”

Will busted out laughing before he stated, “I think we can fix that.”

He motioned for one of the servers to bring a round of drinks over and he handed her a long stemmed glass and then took one for himself just as he held it up and said only to her, “To new beginnings for the both of us.”

She smiled and replied, “To new beginnings,” and clinked her glass to his just before she downed the entire drink in one gulp.

Her bother nearly choked on his drink as he witnessed her fish-like qualities with alcohol and simply asked, “Care for another?”

“I should be ok for the moment,” she laughed and wiped her mouth as she handed the empty glass to a server.

As her back was turned, she heard a very matter of fact voice state, “That was most impressive.”

She turned around to see a pale man with yellow eyes and precise hair. She knew this man too, or well…this Android.

Then her brother spoke up, “Yes, it is a Riker family trait…alcohol has little effect on us.”

She watched curiously as the man across from her tilted his head as though he were processing something before he asked, “Commander, was that sarcasm?”

“Yes, Data,” her brother replied with a smile before he held out his hand and then introduced them, “Lieutenant Commander Data, this is my sister, Nina.

Nina held out her hand with a warm smile and then felt the gentle, yet firm touch, of the Lieutenant Commander shake her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Commander.”

“Please, just Data,” he responded, “And it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Nina. I have so many questions for you.”

“Oh?” she asked a little surprised.

“Yes,” Data replied, “For instance, what was Commander Riker like in his youth? What types of brotherly and sisterly activities did you play?”

Nina opened her mouth, then closed it. They were odd questions to ask someone upon a first meeting. The truth is she didn’t know her brother all that well. Did she just flat out say that right there? They never played games or anything like that really.

Will seemed to find the whole situation humorous and then another man with a special visor spoke up, “Data, I think we should let the Commander and his sister greet their other guests.”

“Ah, Nina, this is Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge. Our ship’s Chief Engineer,” Will stated.

Geordi shook her hand. He had a warm smile and a kind disposition about him. Nina smiled back and greeted him, “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Geordi smiled before he patted Data’s shoulder, “Data, let’s go get a drink.”

Nina couldn’t help but watch the two as they walked away. Commander Data was most intriguing. Then she felt her brother nudge her and say, “Data is quite the character. He’s one of the finest officers I’ve ever seen.”

“Indeed,” she stated in a low voice as she saw the Commander go speak to Captain Picard.

However, her attention towards Lieutenant Commander Data soon vanished when the next round of guests appeared before her. She took a steadying breath, because life was sure going to be different.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	2. Details over Dinner

**Hope you enjoy the latest update! Mixing some things up, because it is fanfiction after all...;)**

* * *

Nina’s eyes were wide at the site of complete disarray of the primary school. Was Miss Kyle really all alone down here? The older woman looked disheveled, exhausted, and about ready to snap. Nina saw a nursery with plenty of workers, and puppies, but not here…it reminded her of a very old story her father told her about in ancient America and one teacher teaching several children of varying ages. Quite chaotic…

The meek woman tried to speak up, “Children, I’d like to introduce your new teacher—this is Miss Nina Riker. She’s Commander Riker’s sister.”

The children were unruly at best, except for one small girl named Alexandra who was giving her a sweet little smile. Nina noted that there was even a young Klingon boy. Her brow arched at the challenge because she had yet to teach someone of their species. However, she was surprised by the lack of undisciplined children in the room—the human species seeming to be the main instigators of it all. While there was a younger Vulcan in the room, the child seemed to sit back and ignore his fellow classmates—whereas the Andorian in the room seemed intrigued by everything.

When Nina had met Miss Kyle earlier that morning, they agreed that the best course of action would be certain subjects they would switch off throughout the age groups. However, Nina couldn’t help but notice how Miss Kyle deserved a much needed break. Nina was never particularly good with very young children. She tended to speak to them like adults and she supposed children were just not used to that. As she looked around the room…she could tell she was in the right place. Miss Kyle needed help and these children needed to learn the value of manners and compassionate mindsets so that they didn’t grow up to be like the people she was secretly investigating.

She took a steadying breath just as Miss Kyle’s eyes filled with tears and then spoke up in a firm tone, “I expect all children to be in their seats with their mouths closes and ears open in five seconds.”

The Klingon child, Alexander, smirked at her and smarted off, “And what are you going to do if we don’t?”

“What does the phrase ears open mean?” the Andorian named Vran whispered to Alexandria.

“It means we need to listen to what she is going to say,” Alexandria pipped up with a smile.

Alexander looked irritated and then ended up flipping his desk over. The other children went silent at the commotion of their classmate. Miss Kyle looked like she was about to get on her knees and beg that Nina not leave her here alone. Nina had seen worse and dealt with worse, and that was just coming from working with adults. So this confused, young man did not scare her.

She cleared her throat and simply stated, “Line up at the door. Now.”

The children’s eyes went wide and they did as they were instructed. Miss Kyle looked nervous and Nina simply turned to her and added, “I will be taking these children to the nearest Holodeck.”

Miss Kyle looked confused as the children cheered and then Nina turned to them and simply stated, “I would not be exited if I were you.”

Miss Kyle asked, “What is your plan?”

“Using an old trick I learned from a Combat instructor at Star Fleet,” she quipped, “I presume you will take the Calculus class with the older students?”

“Yes, o-of course,” she replied with a look of confusion still on her face but also a mix of relief.

“Excellent,” Nina smiled just before she turned back to the children with a serious expression and stated, “Y’vak, please escort us to the nearest Holodeck. The rest of you will walk in a line behind your classmate, in silence, so as not to disturb the working members of this ship.”

Some of the children looked taken aback by her firmness. Compared to Miss Kyle, Nina was an unmovable mountain. She couldn’t help the slight smile that appeared on her face, before she asked, “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Miss Riker,” they all stated in a uniform fashion except for Alexander who looked like he was ready to pull on Alexandria’s hair.

Nina walked up to the young Klingon and pointed out, “Alexander, did Alexandria ask you to touch her hair?”

Alexander’s eyes narrowed at her before he replied, “No.”

“Then you do not touch her without her permission,” Nina stated in an even firmer tone.

She could tell the young Klingon was assessing her. As though he were trying to learn her weaknesses. She had yet to read over the children’s’ files due to her brother hosting the welcoming party for her. She wondered if Alexander even knew what he was doing. But despite her fascination with his learning development, she then commanded in a softer tone but her eyes not leaving Alexander, “Now, Y’vak, please lead the way.”

Nina did not leave Alexander’s side much to his dismay as they walked down the hall together. They passed by several engineers who looked taken aback by the actual structure of the class. Then when they reached the Holodeck, Nina quickly put in a program that replicated a large room for disciplined training.

“Now, we are going to do something that Miss Kyle has probably never done with you,” Nina pointed out as the children lined up on one of the lines. “I expect a respectful room full of students upon the arrival of myself or Miss Kyle; I expect for you to behave with dignity of the highest caliber to your classmates and to yourself. Your education is meant to enhance you so that you can be the best versions of yourself. By not behaving and being unruly, you are truly only hurting and limiting yourself.”

She could see that Y’vak was taking in everything she said, as well as Alexandra. Then Alexander spoke up with agitation in his voice, “What does that have to do with us being here!?”

“That is an excellent question, Mr. Alexander. The purpose for why I brought you here is so that you can run,” Nina replied.

The children all looked back and forth at each other in confusion, before the Holodeck programed a whistle in her hand. She gave it a little blow before she added, “Several of you have so much extra energy, I thought we’d get it out of our system before we proceed with Classic Literature.”

Y’vak tilted his head sideways a little before he pointed out, “We have never had Classic Literature classes.”

“I am aware Mr. Y’vak; however, I have made some curriculum changes,” Nina smiled, “One of the best ways we learn to be more tolerant is by broadening our minds with stories.”

The young Vulcan didn’t seem to object and then she blew on the whistle and smiled, “Begin.”

Nina didn’t make the good children run nearly as long as the cluster of truly disobedient ones. Sprints were something she saw previously on Earth and she realized this was a fairly good tactic to use. Many of these children have been on a star ship their whole lives. They needed to get out some and she wondered when the last time they got to be on planet was.

* * *

After they had returned to the classroom, Alexander finally looked tired enough to sit down. Nina programed some snacks and water for the kids before she took a seat in front of them as they quietly consumed their refreshments.

She cleared her throat and stated, “We will continue to do this every time I do not get silence within five seconds of asking for it. Now, if you can cooperate as a class, I will speak with Captain Picard about allowing us a field trip when a suitable planet crosses our path.”

“What is a field trip?” Vran asked politely.

“A field trip is something where as a class we would go explore something new together. For example, art museums, history museums, botanical gardens—things like that,” she answered with a smile.

For the first time the kids actually looked exited, even Alexander, and then Nina took advantage of the opportunity of them being mostly quiet as she pulled out a book that she had replicated earlier.

“Now, as for classic literature. We will be reading many different types of books from many types of worlds. I will begin reading to you while you eat your snacks and tonight, I will send a message to each of your parents and would like you to read a chapter to them,” Nina stated as she opened the book in front of them, “This book is called _Matilda_ by Roald Dahl.

She felt a sense of relief when her eyes looked up over the book at her class and finally saw eager and relaxed faces. Something about it made her feel calmer than she had in a long time as she began to read a book to them.

* * *

The working day was finally over and Nina said goodbye to the children as their parents came to pick them up. Alexander was the last one left and then Lieutenant Commander Worf showed up to take his son back to their living quarters.

Nina greeted the ferocious Klingon with a warm smile just as Alexander grabbed his things and ran to his father. Worf looked at her and stated honestly, “I hope the boy wasn’t too much trouble.”

Alexander gave her an almost bashful look before Nina replied, “Nothing I couldn’t handle, Lieutenant Commander.”

Worf gave her a brisk nod and then the two turned to leave for the day. After they disappeared around the corner, Miss Kyle came into her room and stated, “Nina, you were absolutely marvelous today. I don’t know how you did it.”

She smiled at her new colleague and admitted, “They were worn out and then given an incentive to stay good.”

“Incentive?” Miss Kyle asked curiously.

“I’d like to speak to Captain Picard about a field trip—a real one that’s not on the Holodeck,” Nina stated, “They’ve been aboard a ship for far too long.”

Miss Kyle nodded her head in agreement, “As have I. I’d love to get away.”

Nina smiled before she added, “Perhaps I can ask for two trips? A field trip for the children and a vacation for you?”

Miss Kyle just laughed and nodded her head eagerly before the two bid their farewells for the day. Her brother had sent her a message about mid-day to see if she would be interested in dinner together tonight. She had no problems with it and in fact she was grateful for her brother’s kind actions because she didn’t really know anyone on the ship. She met so many people last night that she wasn’t sure what to do. Many people offered to do things with her, but she could not remember most of their names. Nor did she just trust complete strangers.

Despite still not knowing many people, she was excited about how her first day went and then began to make her way back to her quarters before meeting her brother later that night at Ten Forward.

* * *

Data was on the bridge when he heard Captain Picard ask Commander Riker, “So, how is Nina settling in?”

Data could multi-function better than any human as he continued to work, but also did what the humans referred to as eavesdropping on the conversation between the First Officer and Captain.

“She seems to be settling in just fine,” Riker replied with a smile, “I saw her off to work this morning and Miss Kyle was probably more excited than I was about Nina’s arrival.”

Troi pipped up, “It’s true Captain. The children have been somewhat unruly as of late.”

Captain Picard nodded his head in understanding, because of his own distaste for children, before he concluded with, “Well, let’s hope this new arrangement is beneficial for all.”

Riker nodded his head in agreement and Deanna asked, “So Will, do you have any plans with your sister?”

“We are going to eat dinner together here in just a few minutes. I’d love to hear about her day and get to know her better,” Riker replied.

“She was quite enchanting last night,” Troi pointed out, “I could feel everyone’s enthrallment with her.”

“She handled meeting hundreds of people well,” Riker laughed.

Then before anything else could be said, Data received an alert. He quickly read it and stated, “Captain, we are receiving an encrypted message from Star Fleet. It says it is for yours and Commander Riker’s eyes only.”

Riker and Picard looked at each other before they both stood up and Picard stated, “We will take it in my ready room.”

Everyone watched as the Captain and Commander left after Picard put Data in charge of the bridge until his shift was over. Then Data heard Counselor Troi let out a heavy sigh before she stated, “Let’s hope it isn’t anything bad.”

* * *

An hour had passed at least. Troi had already left and Data’s relief would be coming shortly. He remembered that Riker was supposed to meet with his sister and wondered if the Commander was late to that appointment?

Suddenly Riker came out of the ready room and looked straight at him before he briskly marched over to where he was sitting. He tilted his head at him and asked, “Commander, is everything all right?”

He watched as Riker took in a large breath before he shook his head no. Then the Commander stated, “Data, I was supposed to meet my sister.”

“I am aware, Commander,” Data pointed out.

Riker only looked mildly annoyed before he asked, “Would you please meet her in Ten Forward and let her know that I will be later than intended? Will you make sure she is comfortable and she is ok? I’d hate for her to be alone her first real night here.”

That seemed like a simple enough request so Data simply nodded and replied, “I would find the time spent with Nina to be most intriguing. I have many unanswered questions.”

Riker looked a little confused but before he could ask, he simply nodded and added, “Thanks, Data. I owe you one.”

“One what, Sir?” Data asked as Riker made his way back to the ready room.

He watched as Riker stopped for a brief second, shook his head, and walked back into the room with Picard.

Now Data just had one more question that needed answered.

* * *

Nina had lost track of time in Ten Forward as she studied nearby suitable planets for the children’s field trip. She didn’t know Picard well at all, especially since she just met him the night before, but his reputation was one of disciple and data driven. She had to go with him with the full plan laid out if she expected it to work.

Suddenly she saw another glass of red wine appear next to her and looked up to see Guinan smiling at her. The woman took a seat opposite of her and pointed out, “You are nothing like your brother?”

Nina graciously accepted the second glass of wine before she asked with a smile, “Oh, how so?”

Guinan sat her hands down on the table and interlocked her fingers before she jested, “Your brother would have hit on everything with two legs in the room by now.”

Nina choked on her drink so hard that wine went up her nose. The sensation was horrible, but she couldn’t stop laughing before Guinan added with an amused tone, “Whereas you have had your nose buried into whatever it is you are researching. So much so that you didn’t even notice that three different male members of the crew came to sit near you in hopes to speak with you.”

“I noticed them, but just didn’t feel the need to talk to them,” she laughed as she wiped up the spilt wine.

Guinan’s brows rose slightly before she added, “It’s very refreshing to have someone like you around, Nina. I look forward to getting to know you better.”

Nina nodded her head and agreed, “I look forward to getting to know you better as well.”

Guinan gave her a simple pat on the shoulder before the woman ended their lovely little chat with, “I’ll get you another glass of wine since I made you accidently spill half of yours.”

“I greatly appreciate that,” Nina laughed and then looked across the room to see Lieutenant Commander Data approaching her.

Guinan also noticed it but went about her established task just as Data reached the table and informed her, “Nina, Commander Riker wanted me to come inform you that he will be unable to be on time for your pre-arranged agreement for dinner and has asked that I take his place until he can arrive.”

She gave him a warm smile before she motioned for the empty chair and stated, “Thank you, Data. Please, have a seat.”

Data gave her a firm nod and took the seat that Guinan had originally taken just as another glass of wine was delivered to her. Nina then asked Data, “Do you want anything to drink?”

“I do not require any sort of special nourishment, but if it would make you more comfortable—I can drink something,” Data stated in a matter of fact voice.

She let out a faint giggle before she added, “I just want you to do whatever makes you happy.”

She thought she heard him whisper, fascinating, before he asked, “So how was your first day of teaching?”

She leaned back in her chair and took another sip of wine before she answered, “It was very educational.”

“Really, how so?” Data inquired.

“I observed that the children were overstimulated and unable to concentrate on their lessons,” Nina replied honestly.

Data nodded his head before he asked, “Can you explain what you mean by overstimulated?”

She took a steadying breath and admitted, “I noticed in their curriculum that they focus heavily on science subjects and little with arts or even physical education. A few sprints on the holodeck got them sorted out enough to focus on the rest of their lessons that day.”

“Science is quite important,” Data pointed out as he processed the rest of her information.

“I agree wholeheartedly, Data,” Nina smiled, “It’s just the children also need to express themselves in other ways. If we raise an entire generation on nothing but Science, they will fail to learn how to be compassionate with each other or develop team building skills. Letting them explore the Arts and even running helps them get out and processes things they do not understand how to cope with yet.”

She watched as Data seemed to take in everything she was saying and then his head tilted slightly before he stated, “As an Android, I do not have the capacity for human emotions—thus I do not know compassion, or happiness as you mentioned earlier. In a sense, I only know science and facts.”

Nina hoped she hadn’t put her foot in her mouth, she didn’t want to offend him. Then she asked, “Do you have friends though?”

“Yes,” Data nodded, “Geordi is probably my closest friend.”

“And what would you do for, Geordi?” Nina asked.

She could see Data was analyzing her question before he deduced, “I suppose I would do anything for him.”

Then as though it were the most natural thing in the world, Nina reached her hand across the table and grabbed Data’s own hand and replied with a smile, “That Data is compassion.”

She watched as Data blinked at her words and then her heart began to beat sporadically. She had not touched a man on her own volition, other than handshakes meeting people, since the incident. His hand felt interesting. His skin was clearly different than that of a human’s—and appeared to be much stronger. It was a peculiar sensation, but not one that frightened her.

She quickly removed her hand when Data’s eyes went to it, out of embarrassment, before Data finally added, “I can see why you would make an excellent teacher.”

“Why is that?” she smiled.

“You taught me something new,” Data stated with an intriguing little lift of his lips—she supposed his version of a smile.

She nodded before she replied, “Thank you, Data.”

“You are very welcome, Nina,” Data replied before he asked, “May I ask, what are you working on now?”

She looked down at her PADD before she realized that Data would be the perfect person to help her. She quickly reactivated it before she swiveled it towards him and stated, “I would really like to take the children on a field trip. I am researching suitable planets for such an excursion but have been unable to find one. I think it would really help with their development to get them off the ship for an afternoon and take in a different culture.”

Data reviewed the information she had gathered before he offered, “I do not believe we will be near any within the next week. However, I believe there are a few suitable planets on our expeditions next week. May I ask are you looking for something specific?”

She took a deep breath before she answered, “Really anything that is safe that could either provide some sort of education with a museum or even an uninhabited planet where they could run around and play freely.”

Data gave her a brisk nod before he added, “If you permit it, I could help you find a suitable place.”

“That would be wonderful,” she smiled, “It would be equaly beneficial since you know Captain Picard better and could help me arrange a good proposal to him.”

“Of course,” Data agreed with a reassuring nod.

Nina smiled at him and then took a sip of her wine before she mused, “So…I believe last night you said you had several questions for me?”

* * *

Approximately 3 hours 14 minutes and 27 seconds had passed with Nina and Data was finding her to be quite enchanting as humans would say. He knew that sometimes he rambled, but Nina never once interrupted him. In fact, she would often ask a follow-up question. This rarely happened to him.

Also, he noticed small things about Nina. He supposed it was due to her Star Fleet Training. She was aware of the entire room, as he often was, but chose not to interact with any of it other than him and Guinan. When he asked her about her time at Star Fleet, she only spoke in facts. Her temperament changed slightly and her answers were shorter. He knew she left for some reason, but she was not ready to share that reason as to why. He was fine with that and not offended.

However, he noticed that Commander Riker still had yet to show and Counselor Troi’s words replayed in his inputs on bad news.

Finally Nina let out a yawn and stated, “I am sorry, Data, I should probably return to my quarters. Today was pretty exhausting.”

“If you permit it, I shall escort you,” he replied as he stood with her.

She let out a yawn again, this time one 15 seconds longer, and agreed.

As they walked down the corridors together, Nina faintly thanked him, “Thank you very much, Data, for tonight. It was the most enjoyable evening I have had in a long time.”

“I do not feel joy,” Data reminded her, which made a broad smile spread across her face. He found her smile to be aesthetically pleasing before he added, “But I too have _enjoyed_ our time together. In fact, if you would permit me, I would like to have dinner with you again this week.”

“I’d like that,” Nina yawned again just as they reached her living quarters.

Then before Data could bid her a goodnight, Commander Riker came dashing around the corner and practically shouted, “Nina! I am so sorry!”

Nina’s eyes widened from the sudden higher decibel sound in the hallway now. Then she yawned again and Data could tell that she was about to collapse from exhaustion before she replied to her brother, “Will, it’s quite all right. Data was excellent company.”

Commander Riker gave him an amused smile with an arch to his brow, but then Nina quickly asked, “Perhaps dinner tomorrow night?”

“Very well,” Will smiled because he could see Nina’s exhaustion too, “Have a good night.”

“Thank you,” Nina smiled, “Good night, Will.”

Then Data noticed that Nina’s hand touched his arm and she smiled up at him, “And thank you again, Data. Good night.”

He nodded at her and replied, “Thank you as well. Have a good night, Nina.”

After Nina had excused herself to her quarters, Data was about to turn away to head to his quarters when Commander Riker raised his brow at him and pointed out, “Data, if I didn’t know better, I’d say that you spent the evening wooing my sister.”

“Wooing, Sir?” Data inquired.

Riker just smacked his back as he usually did and replied, “Nothing, Data.”

Data just nodded before he enquired, “Sir, were you with Captain Picard all night?”

He watched as Riker’s face dropped slightly before admitted, “Unfortunately…but we will fill you all in tomorrow.”

“Understood,” Data replied.

Then when they reached a crossing, Riker stopped to head towards his own quarters before the Commander stated with sincerity, “Seriously though Data, thank you for taking care of Nina tonight.”

“You are welcome, Commander,” Data assured him, “She was most excellent company.”

“Good,” Riker replied but Data could see that his friend’s thoughts appeared to be elsewhere before he stated, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Data.”

“Goodnight, Sir,” Data bid his friend farewell.

As Data continued his trek towards his quarters, he processed many things simultaneously—as he normally did, but the reoccurring image of Nina’s smile kept replaying in his circuits over and over again.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	3. The Friend Zone

**Hope everyone enjoys! This chapter was diverse and particularly fun to write! xD**

* * *

Nina woke up early to begin her yoga practice before school. She had had a wonderful time last night with Data. He was easy to talk to and for some reason, she wasn’t as afraid of him as she was when other males tried to approach her. She hoped it wasn’t just because he was an Android and something inside of her told her that it wasn’t. But then she huffed because she could just be projecting her own emotions onto him…

She let out a heavy sigh because she needed this yoga practice now to clear her mind. “Computer, play Zen Music 1,” she stated.

She took a deep inward breath as the computer began to play the ambient tones that always centered her before she effortlessly went into downward dog. Then as though it were fate it-self “knocking” on her door the chime for a visitor rang.

“Come in,” Nina called out as she moved into warrior one.

Much to her surprise, in walked Data with a PADD. He saw her position and tilted his head slightly before he stated, “I apologize, Nina. I can come back later.”

Nina quickly came out of her pose and replied, “Of course not, Data. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

He gave her his quirky little smile before he jumped right into it and showed her, “I found a suitable planet. It is called Wylar. It is a modern civilization that other Federation vessels have visited and found to be most respectable. It has an art museum and what they call, a children’s museum of science.”

“REALLY?!” she beamed at him as she looked at the PADD, “When did you have time to do this?”

“Last night, I do not require sleep,” he admitted to her.

She turned to look at him better and when his unique eyes fell onto her, she gave him a smile and thanked him, “Data you really didn’t have to. But this is…this is wonderful. Thank you so much!”

He gave her a brisk nod and he could not help but notice the way her eyes seemed to light up as she took in the information and scanned it with an above average reading speed for humans.

Then in her excitement, she quickly turned towards him and asked, “How soon will we be near there? I’ll schedule a meeting with Captain Picard either today or tomorrow? Would you like to help be there to explain the safety analysis of the planet or should I? I do you owe you all of the credit for finding such an excellent location.”

Data noticed multiple things, of course, at once. In Nina’s excitement, she had turned towards him and her breasts had accidently grazed his arm. He had remembered something Counselor Troi said that sometimes women with larger breasts did not always register when their boobs hit something because it happened all of the time. He remembered how he had asked her if she thought a former Ensign was what he humans call “hitting on” him. However, Counselor Troi just laughed and then explained some of the female reproductive areas to him that were not in his memory banks.

Then ever since Nina’s breasts did touch him, he began to study their shape and size compared to the rest of her frame. Nina was rather short compared to her brother. She was probably no more than 5 feet and 3 inches in height. Yet he could see her form much better in her yoga attire than in her somewhat oversized A-line dresses that he had now seen her in. Her stomach complimented her more voluptuous features quite well and the definition on her arms for someone her size was most impressive. He attributed that to her yoga practice. Yet he had the urge to ask her if she had back problems because in his hypothesis she had to at least be a DD in breast size. He remembered Counselor Troi saying that women did not like awkward questions like that asked about them and his ethics programming deduced that it was not the appropriate time to ask Nina about her body. Perhaps one day he could know.

Once he had processed that he should not ask her a question she might deem to be inappropriate, he heard her question and responded, “I would have no obligations to explain the planet’s benefits to Captain Picard.”

He could tell she was about to say something else when Picard’s voice came over the ship’s computer; “All Senior Officers, please report to the bridge ready room.”

He watched as she gave him a faint smile and stated, “Duty calls.”

“Indeed it does,” he replied because he had learned that human colloquialism.

Then before he turned to leave, he felt her reach out and touch his arm with her small hand. He noted how soft her touch was. She handed him is PADD back and stated, “Thank you for your help, Data.”

“You are very welcome, Nina,” he replied, “I am sure I will see you later tonight. Geordi and I plan on eating at Ten Forward. Perhaps we will see you and Commander Riker there.”

“I hope,” she smiled back.

He gave a nod, because he was not sure what type of human emotion Nina was portraying. He deduced it must be gratitude and bid her a good day and left.

Nina then leaned against her table as she watched Commander Data leave. She let out a heavy sigh once her doors closed and rubbed her hands down her face. He was an Android—he probably felt it when her boobs accidently grazed him. It hadn’t even registered to her at first, because it rarely did. Often times when she tried to cook something for herself instead of having it replicated, she end up with flour or something all over her chest. But Data was an Android and it probably registered to him. It was embarrassing for her, but he didn’t feel “embarrassment” as he’d probably say.

She let out a huff because for someone who claimed to not have emotions, he was very tentative and kind—and he had a nice ass. Not that his ass had anything to do with emotions…it was just something noteworthy and she couldn’t help but notice his fine ass as he left her quarters.

Then she looked at the time and saw she better get a quick mediation in before her day started, because she really couldn’t spend the whole day fantasizing about Lieutenant Commander Data…

* * *

Commander Riker and Counselor Troi were already in the room with Picard as Data, Geordi, Worf, and Dr. Crusher all reported in as requested.

Data took his usual seat. He noticed humans often liked to sit in their same seats even if none were particularly assigned.

Then Captain Picard let out a heavy sigh before he put his hands on the conference table and stated, “Thank you all for coming here quickly. I’ve received some—upsetting news that we have been asked to secretly investigate.”

Data remained still but he could detect his other friends’ movements as they all physically prepared themselves for what they were about to hear. He found it interesting that humans had to reposition their seating when they were about to get distressing news.

Commander Riker and I received an encrypted message from Star Fleet. It was from an old colleague of mine, Captain Elieth of the USS Saturn. She has not gone to top command because she is not sure how high the treachery goes.

“What do you mean, Captain?” Geordi asked.

Data could see the worried line on Picard’s face before the Captain admitted, “Elieth and her crew were recently on shore leave when they found a hospitable planet. They were relaxing when one of her officers stumbled upon a sex-slave trade.”

Data watched as both Counselor Troi’s and Doctor Crusher’s faces contorted with pain from the news before Picard continued, “In that sex-slave trade, they found four female former Star Fleet cadets. When they rescued them and put an end to that specific trade, Elieth found out from the women that they had no memory of how they ended up there. After Elieth tried to find their records, she had found they had been whipped from the system. The only reason why they knew they had been former Star Fleet cadets was because one of her Ensigns was a fellow classmate. When Elieth questioned him, he said that all he know of their disappearance was that they had suddenly resigned for no reason. They were all excellent cadets with bright futures ahead of them.”

“How could they not remember though?” Deanna asked.

Picard shook his head no, to indicate he did not know, before he admitted, “Their medical officers obviously did a full screening and there appeared to be nothing.” Then he turned to Beverly and added, “However, I did receive the encrypted medical reports to look at. Their Medical Officer believes it could have been he effects of an unknown drug.”

“Of course I will look into it immediately,” Beverly replied with a sad voice.

Data could detect that the room had grown, distressed. Then Worf pointed out, “Sir, whiping someone from Star Fleet Academy records would be an incredibly difficult thing to do.”

“I’m aware, Mr. Worf,” Captain Picard replied, “It is why Elieth has asked this to remain between our two crews for now. We do not know how many other Cadets this could have happened to and who is behind it.”

“What do we need to do?” Geordi asked.

Picard let out a short sigh before he stated in an honest voice, “Right now, Mr. LaForge, there is not much we can do—other than Dr. Crusher seeing if she can see something their Doctor cannot. We just need to keep our eyes and ears open…and hope that Star Fleet has not succumbed to this barbaric trade.”

Everyone nodded and stood up to leave, but Captain Picard and Commander Riker were still seated. Data remained in the room and after everyone left, Data offered, “Sir, I could look into the records aspect of it and try to find any sort of connections between the females found.”

He watched as Picard nodded his head up and down, which is something the Captain did when he was thinking about something before he replied, “Permission granted.”

Then when Data began to walk away, Picard added, “But Commander Data, do not delve too deep to alert anyone of what we are investigating.”

“Aye, Sir,” Data replied because he understood the Captain’s concerns, “I will make sure as to not raise any flags that will draw unwanted attention to the Enterprise.”

“Make it so,” Picard nodded before the three returned to their daily duties.

* * *

That evening, Nina was sitting in Ten Forward with her brother enjoying another one of Guinan’s drinks. The younger kids had been slightly rambunctious again, but not nearly as bad as the day before. She could hear them whisper about the excitement of the field trip and Captain Picard had agreed to meet with her tomorrow to discuss the possibility of a field trip and things felt like they were falling into place.

She noticed her brother seemed slightly distracted and she assumed it was because of why they all got called to the bridge earlier that morning. She didn’t want to pry into his work though so she simply asked, “So what do people do for fun on this ship?”

His blue eyes met hers before he relaxed a little and held up his wide arms and smiled with pride, “You are looking at it.”

She looked around, slightly unamused, before she asked, “You mean just sit in here and drink?”

Then before he could respond, his eyes darted behind her. Then she heard the feminine voice of Counselor Troi speak up, “Yes, or there is the holodeck.”

Nina turned to see Deanna and then she motioned for the woman to join them. It was painfully obvious that even though her brother was a lecherous one, he really only had serious eyes for one woman.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Deanna held up her hands.

Nina thought that was odd statement given since Deanna had joined their conversation but she simply smiled at the woman and stated, “You will not be, please join us.”

Will’s smile widened before he jested, “My two favorite ladies sitting together.” Then he added onto Deanna’s observations about extra-curricular activities, “Plus we have a poker club and there are musical performances done by the crew.”

Deanna smiled fondly at Will, then Nina suddenly felt like the third wheel until she heard the kind voice of Geordi from behind her, “Hey guys!”

Nina turned to see both Geordi and Data and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of Data. She was so very thankful for everything he had done for her, plus the extra company could help balance some of the sexual tension between her brother and Counselor Troi.

She motioned to the table and asked, “Care to join us.”

Geordi smiled at her and held up his hands, “We don’t want to intrude,” at the same time Data replied with, “Yes,” and took a seat next to her.

“Ok…” Geordi chuckled a little uncomfortably before he too sat down, “I guess we are joining.”

Nina wasn’t sure what expression Deanna was making, it almost appeared to be excited and then Data asked her, “So Nina, how were the children today?”

“Much better, thank you, Data,” she replied with a warm smile.

Geordi began to nod his head, “Ahhhh, Worf’s son is in your class…”

“Indeed,” Nina replied with a slight nervous laugh.

After a server sat down more drinks for them, Deanna asked, “So Nina, did any of the extra-curricular not meet your fancy?”

She saw Data tilt his head slightly to the side, as though he were processing the question, when she replied, “None of them really are my cup of tea. I can play poker—but I’m not much of a gambler or a musician.”

“What would you recommend? I’d love to hear any ideas for fostering new relationships with crew members,” Deanna asked her honestly with a kind smile.

“Oh well…” Nina thought about it for a minute before she admitted, “A book club would be fun. One thing I noticed that the children weren’t doing was reading enough fiction. Could do the adults some good too.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” Deanna practically screeched as she slapped Nina’s hand in excitement.

“Inquiry?” Data asked.

“Yeah, Data?” Geordi replied with a smile.

“Book club?” he inquired.

“A book club is where there is a group of people who meet up regularly to discuss a book they are all reading together,” Deanna pointed out.

“Picard would probably join,” Riker laughed.

Data processed the information and then Nina added, “It is something fun that used to happen on earth a lot before space travel. It’s a good way of seeing things from other people’s perspectives.”

“How so?” Data looked at her and asked.

She gave him a faint smile and elaborated, “For example, Deanna and I could read the exact same book and walk away with two very different interpretations of the text because each individual’s experience is their own and it is fun learning about how someone else saw something completely different in the book.”

“Hmmm,” Data seemed to hum, “This club sounds most intriguing. I would like to join.”

Nina tilted her head to the side now with an even larger smile and looked at Deanna and asked, “So, when should we begin?”

Deanna probably looked more excited than even Nina, to which Will found rather amusing, and Deanna declared, "I say we start tomorrow! We can have it in my quarters for our first meeting and rotate.”

Nina nodded her head in agreement before she asked, “Would you want to be the first to pick the book we will read?”

Deanna’s mouth fell open before she held up her hands, “Nina, it was your idea. I don’t want to impose.”

“It’s really ok,” Nina replied, “You know everyone better. I’ll ask Miss Kyle if she would like to join as well.”

Deanna nodded her head in excitement. Will and Geordi both looked amused, Data indifferent, as Deanna continued, “Ok so there is me, you, Data, you are going to ask Miss Kyle…I can ask a few others as well. Will and Geordi do you want to join?”

“I’m good,” Will smiled.

“I think I’ll skip out on this one,” Geordi chuckled.

Data tilted his head to the side a little and inquired, “Why do you not wish to partake?”

“Well Data…” Will sighed with a smile that made Geordi snicker, “Book clubs aren’t the manliest of clubs.”

Nina rolled her eyes and Deanna scoffed, “William Riker, that is simply not true.”

He held up his hands in mock defense before he smiled, “It’s just not my cup of tea,” then he nudged Nina with his elbow.

“That is a more appropriate statement,” Nina laughed.

The table chuckled and continued to talk and joke with each other. She loved how curious Data was of certain phrases and his inquiries were simply adorable. But one thing Nina kept noticing was how Deanna kept smirking back and forth between herself and Data. One thing she had learned from Deanna’s personality so far was that the woman often spoke her mind. She could tell something was brewing in the woman’s head, but she just wasn’t sure what…

* * *

The next evening it was time for the book club. Nina made her way to Deanna’s quarters just a little early to help her get prepped for the party. The two women had been sending messages back and forth all day about the first book club. Nina was breaking into an unopened bottle of Pinot Noir from France as a thank you for Deanna hosting. Nina didn’t fully feel settled in her own quarters yet, but she supposed by the time next month’s club came around she could be the host.

When Nina reached Deanna’s quarters, she heard the woman state, “Come in!”

Nina smiled before she entered and was impressed with the Counselor’s living quarters. There were so many botanicals everywhere and soft decorations of pinks and teals. It was very feminine and welcoming.

“Nina!” Deanna exclaimed, “I am so glad you are here! Can you help me with the seating? We need enough for seven people and then I’ll use my coffee table to serve as snacks in the middle of the seating after we get it spaced appropriately.”

“Seven?!” Nina was surprised with the number, “That’s wonderful!”

Deanna nodded her head in agreement as they began to arrange the varying body contouring chairs around the room as Deanna explained, “You, Me, Data, Beverly, Captain Picard, Miss Kyle, and Keiko who is O’Brien’s wife; he’s the transporter chief.”

Nina remembered the couple, just not the names, and remembered thinking how loving and kind to each other they were. She hoped to have something like that someday. Someone who would stand by her no matter what.

“Nina,” Deanna stopped, “Your emotions just became quite powerful…are you all right?”

“Yes, I apologize,” Nina quickly corrected herself.

Deanna shook her head no before she stated seriously, “Never apologize for your brain. You did not design it yourself. Emotions are what we feel, not what defines us.”

Nina smiled but quickly wanted to change the subject and was relieved when the computer rang that someone was at the door. Deanna looked a little sad that she could not delve deeper into Nina’s emotions and simply stated, “Come in.”

Much to Nina’s relief, in walked Data. Her smile widened greatly and then Deanna greeted her second guest, “Welcome, Data. I need to finish getting the snack foods ready. Can you help Nina with the furniture?”

“Of course, Counselor Troi,” Data replied.

“Just Deanna tonight, Data,” she smiled before she disappeared around the corner.

Nina and Data looked at each other and she wondered how good his hearing was because her heartbeat began to quicken from adrenaline. She was clearly…enamored by Data…but she just got here. She wanted to get to know him, besides…she felt as though she were incapable of being in a relationship. Not after what had happened to her…

“Nina, are you well this evening? Your face looks rather flushed,” Data commented as he stepped into her personal space.

She found herself unable to move away from him and knew her face was darker from his observation before she quickly stated, “I’m…I’m fine. Umm…I think the only thing we have left to do is Deanna wanted that coffee table put in the middle of these chairs.”

Data turned to look at the glass table and when Nina went over to help, she was shocked at how Data lifted it up with absolutely no effort and sat it right where she had stated. Her mouth fell open slightly before she tried to ask, “How…um…what?”

Data simply looked at her and stated, “My physical strength far exceeds that of any human.”

“I see,” Nina nodded because that was apparent. It made her wonder what his other capabilities were…

Then she regathered her wits and asked, “Well, Superman, can you help me open this bottle of wine?”

“Superman…?” he murmured to himself as his eyes quickly darted back and forth before he stated, “Ah…a fictional Superhero from Earth’s 20th century created by Jerry Siegel. He was born on the fictional planet Krypton but was raised by humans in Kansas with the last names of Kent. Best known traits are superhuman strength, durability, faster than a speeding bullet, ability to fly…” then suddenly he stopped talking.

Nina stood there and tilted her head and asked, “Why did you stop? That was incredible!”

Data looked at her in almost a curiosity before he admitted, “Most humanoids usually cut me off after just the first sentence. I guess I was not fully prepared and my circuits seemed unsure as whether to continue or not.”

She couldn’t help but let her smile widen as she handed the bottle of wine and opener to Data and teased, “Come on, Superman—let me see that superhuman strength.”

She could see Data was processing her tone and mannerisms and internally in her mind she was screaming. _“What the fuck!? Why are you flirting?! You aren’t a flirt!”_

It took Data no time at all to open the bottle of wine and she watched as he grabbed a glass for her and began to pour some in before he informed her, “Nina, you perhaps one of the most peculiar humans I have ever met.”

“Why’s that?” she asked with a slightly nervous tone as she took the glass from his hand.

He sat the bottle of wine down and admitted, “You do not find my uniqueness as just merely enthralling and short-lived as many humans do. You do not seem to be afraid of me either. So my only conclusion is that you genuinely see me as my own individual—and not just a machine.”

She felt like hear heart had stopped a little. If he didn’t constantly remind her that he didn’t have emotions, she would have guessed this was him being vulnerable. Then she took a deep breath and reached her hand out to his before she replied, “Data, you are an individual. You are unique and why you may be the only of your species—you shouldn’t be treated less because you are different than a lot of people on this ship. I’m sorry if people have made you feel that way.”

“I cannot be offended,” Data reminded her, “I am an Android.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she teased before she nudged him, “Well I will feel offended for you. Fair?”

He seemed to process this before he asked, “Because that is what friends do?”

And just like that she got friend zoned. But it didn’t matter, because she’d gladly have Data as a friend before she nodded with a smile and replied, “Yes, because we are friends.”

He gave her a brisk nod before he added, “But just so you know, I’m not the only one of my species.”

She felt a little taken aback, but before she could inquire further, Deanna rejoined them and the chime to the door went off again for the next round of guests.

Nina was fairly quiet, but polite, as the other guests trickled in. Everyone that had showed up seemed rather eager to be here. She noticed that Picard looked both happy, yet uncomfortable at the same time. He walked over and shook her hand before he stated, “Nina, Deanna tell me this was your idea. I think it is quite wonderful.”

“Thank you, sir,” she smiled before she pointed to the bottle of wine, “Would you like a glass of wine?”

He nodded his head vigorously before he replied, “Indeed, I think I would.”

As she began to pour him a glass, he pointed at the bottle and asked, “That wouldn’t happen to be from the Burgundy region from France now would it?”

“Indeed it is, Sir,” Nina smiled while Data and Deanna mingled with Beverly, Keiko, and Miss Kyle, “I picked it up right before I left earth to go teach on Vulcan.”

She could tell that Picard was just a tad bit more excited now before the chime rang again. Deanna had a surprised then knowing smile on her face, but everyone else was curious as to whom the eighth unknown guest was. Then much to, well everyone’s surprise, in walked Lieutenant Commander Worf with a brisk scowl on his face.

Everyone was dead silent except for Deanna who exclaimed, “You came! I am so excited! Data can you get the other chair from my bedroom?”

Data nodded, but Nina and Captain Picard remained frozen because their minds were still trying to process the Klingon wanting to be in a book club. Then Worf looked around the room and let out what Nina thought was a faint growl before the grumpy Klingon stated fiercely, “I like to read. Is there a problem with that?”

Both Keiko and Miss Kyle shook their heads no feverishly just as Data brought out an additional chair. Then Picard seemed to let out a laugh that was mixed with a sigh before he stated in a low tone so that only she could hear, “This should be rather entertaining.”

She could tell he didn’t mean it in a harsh way, but it was a rather interesting group of people. She was suddenly relieved that she was not the person picking out the first book.

As they all took their seats, Nina found herself between Data and Picard. She could feel Data’s eyes on her and when she looked at him, if she didn’t know better she would say that his facial expression looked pleased. She noted that Beverly sat next to Captain Picard, Keiko on the other side of her, followed by Deanna, Worf, Miss Kyle, and then back to Data.

“Thank you everyone for attending the first Starship Enterprise Book Club!” Deanna said with obvious glee in her voice, “Our newest Enterprise living companion couldn’t help but notice the lack of activities to do as a group and suggested this idea.”

Picard nodded his head and admitted, “It is a rather marvelous idea.”

Nina just smiled faintly, she hated being the center of attention during speeches, and then Deanna quickly pointed out, “Now, Nina has granted me permission to select our first month’s reading. Just a few quick notes, it can be any genre from any planet. This is a safe space to explore our minds—so nothing is off limits. Also, to make it fair on everyone, we thought it might be best to start with 30 day increments between our meetings to give everyone an ample time to read.”

Suddenly Data’s hand flew up and Deanna asked, “Yes, Data?”

“30 days?” he asked.

“Data,” Deanna smiled, “Not everyone can read as fast as you.”

“By my calculations, humans can read on average 200 to 250 words per minute,” Data pointed out then he looked towards Worf and added, “Klingons, while below humans, are still to be at least 150 words per minute.”

Nina jumped slightly because Worf huffed so loud that it startled her. Data and Deanna were the only two to have seemed to have noticed her sudden reaction before Worf protested, “I’ll have you know that I am an excellent reader at above average speed of 300 words per minute!”

“Mr. Worf,” Picard raised his hands, “Nobody is saying you can’t read fast.”

Then Data turned back to Worf, but Nina noticed that Data quickly glanced at her again before he added, “Yes, Worf…my attention was not to offend.”

Worf just grumbled before Deanna pursed her lips in amusement and asked the new club, “Would you all care to meet sooner? I do not mind.”

Then Keiko suggested, “If everyone is comfortable with it, what about every two weeks?”

Everyone seemed to nod their head in agreement and then Data was about to ask another question, but Deanna raised her hand and pointed at Data and stated, “And Data, if you go back to your quarters tonight and read the entire book in one setting, you are NOT allowed to discuss it with us until we meet back up because none of us want the book spoiled.”

Nina looked over at Data who proceeded to open his mouth, then close it again. He nodded that he understood her meaning before she nodded back and added, “But Data, Nina and I messaged earlier and we believe you should be allowed to pick out our second book at the next meeting.”

“I would be honored,” Data replied.

Nina observed that Worf harrumphed again before he murmured, “So we will be reading Sherlock Holmes…most likely.”

Deanna ignored Worf’s grumbles and then stated, “Ok, let me get the book. I’ve already replicated enough for you. Nina and I thought it would be fun to read them in actual book form for the experience.”

Nobody had any objections and they watched as Deanna handed out black books to everyone. Nina examined hers closely. It was a dark, smooth, and the cover had with what appeared to be a silver neck-tie.

“Now, as mentioned before we could pick any book, from any culture, and any time period,” Deanna stated as she wiggled in her seat in excitement, “My first pick is from earth’s 21st century—it is called Fifty Shades of Grey and I think we should all read the first chapter together now!”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**

**I hope I'm not the only one who could see Deanna doing that...xD**


	4. A New Threat

_“Data,” Nina moaned wantonly as Lieutenant Commander Data teased her clit with his tongue._

_His yellow eyes looked up from between her legs and merely stated, “Nina, what was our rule?”_

_She pouted as she fought against the silky wrist restraints that held her captive under someone she completely trusted. She wanted nothing more than to tussle that perfectly dark hair of his with her fingers, but alas she could not._

_Then when she didn’t respond immediately, he leaned up and shoved two fingers into her hot pussy, and asked again with a firmer voice, “Nina, I will not ask again about what our rule was. If you do not respond in the appropriate amount of time…you will be punished.”_

_She squirmed from his domineering demeanor and from the fact that she NEEDED to get off. Then finally she met his eyes because she knew the only way she’d get what she wanted was if she submitted to him, which she had no objections with, before she panted, “That I wasn’t allowed to call you Data...”_

_“And what are you supposed to call me?” he asked in a voice that made her feel both safe and erotic just before he brushed her clit with his thumb once more. His body hovered over hers and she knew how vulnerable she really was beneath him._

_She moaned even louder and bucked her hips up to meet the sensation before he took his other hand and with his Superman strength presses her down back on to the bed. He shook his head no, and that it was not yet time for her to cum, before he asked in a husky tone, “What is my name?”_

She was just about to say it when her whole world shifted and Nina hit the floor next to her bed hard. Her eyes shot open and an annoyed frown was on her face as she laid there motionless on the floor sexually frustrated and wrapped in a blanket. It had all been a dream…

She let out a heavy huff of breath before she leaned up and saw what could partially be blamed for the erotic nature of her dreams laying on her nightstand. Her eyes narrowed at the book from her book club before she grumbled, “Goddamnit Deanna.”

* * *

Data felt he had observed one of the most peculiar weeks aboard the Enterprise he had ever had—in regards to his observation of the human race that is. It started out with small things ever since the book club meeting. Captain Picard seemed almost…flustered. Especially at one point when Dr. Crusher joined the bridge. He had observed how the two kept glancing at each other and both of their skin pigments were slightly flushed. He had observed that Transporter Chief O’Brien had an extra pep in his step, Worf was slightly more irritable than usual, Counselor Troi had remained unchanged, and Nina…she was perhaps the most curious of all. Normally Nina made full eye contact with him while speaking, but when he passed her this morning before she went to work, she too appeared to be…flustered. His circuitries tried to decipher why everyone, particularly Nina’s actions, were so different and in his deductions he concluded it had to do with the erotic nature of the book that Counselor Troi had picked.

He had attempted to read it as slow as a human would but since he did not sleep, he still finished it that same night—and finished the other three as well. He found the writing style to be different than other literature he had read from Earth; however, he still found the subject matter to be—intriguing. The sexual nature of the book was quite suggestive at times and he wondered if that is why so many of his friends were behaving so uncomfortably. Did they want to act on these feelings the book was trying to invoke in the reader?

One thing that kept replaying in his mind was if he would ever have a relationship that partook in a BDSM style. All of his attempts at having a relationship with a human females has failed thus far. First Tasha, then Jenna. He had noticed that most human females felt uncomfortable with his programming in some way. Yet, he could not help but to wonder, as the humans often stated, on whether or not he would find a mate that accepted that he was emotionless. He would not be opposed to a real relationship. He thought because he had no selfish needs of his own that he would actually be quite the suitable mate.

Then Nina’s bright smile flashed in his mind as the Enterprise went into orbit around Wylar for the school children’s field trip. As he continued his normal protocol scans, he wondered if Nina perhaps would be interested in a relationship with him…she was most amiable. Very _warm_ as he heard several of the other crewmates describe her. Could she not make eye contact with him this morning because of something he did? Or was she perhaps thinking of him in the role of Christian Grey?

He had many unanswered questions running through his circuitry and supposed he could always test his theories later.

* * *

Nina and Miss Kyle were smiling as the children darted about the large play area in the children’s museum. Nina was thankful that Captain Picard had agreed to her and Data’s proposal. The children then all had waivers from their parents signed and a small security detail had accompanied them to Wylar. While the planet had not had any sort of hostile activity happen in over a century, Worf still insisted that they be accompanied.

Her face flushed slightly though at the remembrance of bumping into Data this morning. The dream she had had this morning was incredibly stimulating and now she couldn’t help but fantasize more about Data’s abilities. She had not been interested in a sexual relationship with anyone since she had been assaulted. Yet now, especially after that hot dream, she actually started to think about her future again. But she knew she would not be able to rest easy until she found out what had happened to her, she couldn’t put her unknown partner through that yet. She had too much baggage. She knew she had to find out what had happened to her and her best friend from the Academy that was now dead and erased from all Star Fleet records. Unfortunately, she had yet to find anything on the Enterprise that would help.

She was brought back to her surroundings when Miss Kyle let out a relieved sigh before she stated, “Nina, I am so glad you came to the Enterprise. The children…they look so happy.”

Nina let out a faint smile, because she still felt as though she wasn’t the best with children, before she nodded and simply replied, “Thank you. Everyone has been most welcoming.”

Miss Kyle smiled at her and nodded before Nina felt her blood run cold at the sound of phasers going off in the distance. The lights of the museum began to go off and emergency back-up ones dimly lit the room just as people began to scream and panic. Her instincts immediately kicked in as she commanded, “Miss Kyle, get with the children and head towards the southern exit!”

She could see the security detail rushing towards them as Nina began to do a headcount of the children. She saw tears streaming down Alexandra’s face and Nina stated in a firm yet gentle tone so as not to scare the children further. All of you, line up behind Miss Kyle! Older students, partner up with the younger ones.”

The children all nodded and immediately did as she asked. One of the security guards had just reached them when a phaser shot at him, hitting his back and instantly killing him. Miss Kyle and the children all started screaming and Nina still couldn’t pinpoint the assailants.

The other security officer was yelling at her to get back but she instantly grabbed the Star Fleet phaser off of the crew member’s body along with his insignia badge so that the Enterprise could lock onto their signals.

“Miss Riker!” Security Officer Boyds yelled at her, “We need to get the children to the point of original transport location!”

However, their hopes were soon dashed when Miss Kyle reached the exit to see that a security field had been put up—preventing escape.

“Shit, let’s try the other one!” Boyds yelled and Nina turned to see that the other families and children were running into the same issue. They were all trapped.

Boyds tapped his icon, “Boyds to Enterprise!”

Nina swallowed hard when there was no response and she organized the children to hide behind a large display of gravitational disturbance from a sand planet.

“Wait here!” Boyds instructed them as he darted towards one of the other exits.

Nina was about to call at him to wait, because it was obvious they were trapped and needed to stay with the children and protect them, but it was too late when the assailants finally made themselves known, Ferengi. Her brows furrowed because the Ferengi weren’t normally so aggressive, nor did they try and trap innocent people, especially children, for no reason.

She hid the phaser she had confiscated because as she calculated the scene around her, she knew she might need it sooner or later. Hopefully the Enterprise would be checking in on them shortly.

Finally the leader of the group of rogue Ferengi shot a phaser up at the ceiling and yelled, “You are all now slaves of the Great One! You should feel honored!” The Ferengi all began to cackle before the leader communicated to someone, “Sir, we have secured the women and children. All adult males have been killed as promised.”

There was a distorted voice that responded, “And the Star Fleet officers?”

“Obliterated,” the head Ferengi laughed.

Nina’s eyes narrowed and then she heard Miss Kyle scream out in fear. She quickly turned to see that one of the Ferengi had grabbed her colleague and began to drag her away from the screaming children. Alexander hopped up and tried to attack the Ferengi and was kicked back down.

The Ferengi that had grabbed Miss Kyle began to pet the woman’s blonde hair and stated, “I like this one. I think I will keep her for myself.”

Nina could feel her blood begin to boil. She had to stay calm. She had to buy them some time. Then to her surprise the head Ferengi shot a warning fire at the one that had grabbed Miss Kyle and snapped, “Silence! They are all going to go to The Great One. They are needed for further testing.”

One of the aliens in the crowd yelled, “We aren’t going anywhere with you!”

The head Ferengi turned his gaze towards the mother that yelled at them. He smirked at her with his jagged teeth before he seethed, “You ma’am will be my personal sex slave tonight and I will gladly hand over your child first.”

The woman looked as though she were going to vomit as the Ferengi walked over towards her, held the phaser to her child’s head and commanded to her, “Now take off your clothes and let your child watch me put you in your place.”

Then something inside of Nina snapped…

* * *

Alexandra couldn’t stop crying, she was so scared. Miss Kyle was being dragged away and the scary aliens were saying they were going to be sold as slaves. Y’vak gently placed his hand on her shoulder and stated, “I will not let anything happen to you.”

She nodded her head and let her Vulcan friend hug her closely. She knew she was shaking in fear and she watched as one of the Aliens put a phaser to another’s head and was asking her to talk off her clothes. She began to sob harder because she just wanted to go home. She missed her mom and then her eyes widened in shock when she saw Miss Riker suddenly appear behind the alien with big ear who was threatening the alien family and knocked him out.

Her eyes widened in shock and she watched in both awe and fear as the large eared aliens all began to shoot at Miss Riker and tried to take her out. But Miss Riker was faster than them. When one tried to punch her, she dodged it and then kicked the alien in the crotch.

“She’s incredible,” she heard Alexander grunt as they all watched Miss Riker crush their enemies.

* * *

The children had been down on the planet for nearly two hours when Data saw an unusual disturbance. “Sir, I am picking up on unusual energy readings on the planet near the children’s museum.”

“What kind of readings, Mr. Data?” Captain Picard asked.

“Sir!” Worf yelled, “I’m detecting weapons fire on the planet!”

“Hail, the planet!” Captain Picard commanded, “Mr. Worf! Get the children out of there.”

“Sir…” Worf stated in a voice that Data knew meant he was concerned, “I cannot get ahold of anyone. The planet is not responsive.”

“Captain,” Counselor Troi stood up, “I sense great fear and panic.”

“MR. WORF!” Commander Riker yelled.

Data was quickly trying to analyze the situation and was trying to find a way to override their communication disconnect when Worf alerted them, “Sir, we are being hailed! An unknown ship has de-cloaked.”

“On screen now!” Picard commanded.

Data’s eyes flicked to the screen and they saw a Ferengi in not standard Ferengi attire. The Ferengi smirked at them and stated, “Enterprise, we were most overjoyed when you entered the system. To think that your children will now be sold as slaves.”

Picard shot Worf a look, because Data was still trying to analyze how they did not pick up on this threat. Then Picard stated, “You have committed an act against the United Federation! Besides I didn’t think the Ferengi had slaves?”

“We do not follow the behind ways of our race. We are our own people,” the Ferengi smirked, “Feel free to watch as we take your loved ones away from you.”

“Sir, we have lost weapons somehow!” Worf stated and Data began to analyze even faster. Nina and the children were down there and he had to save them.

Data could tell that Captain Picard was growing more and more nervous when he barked at Worf, “Chief O’Brien, lock onto the children’s signals.”

“I can’t sir…” O’Brien admitted, “There is too much disturbance!”

Data then heard the Ferengi state, “Ahhh…Our leader just informed me that our troops on the planet has destroyed your Federation officers. They are dead. That is wonderful news, isn’t it? There appears to be at least fifty women and children of lots of species that will serve our purpose.”

“We will not let you get away with this,” Picard stated with certainty.

The Ferengi smirked, “I don’t see how you can stop us. You didn’t even know we were here. We have been planning this for weeks. A most prime location, it was just a wonderful coincidence the pride of Star Fleet showed up too.”

Data knew that it was not anger he was feeling for the situation, because he had no emotion, but Nina’s smile was there present in his circuities as she tried to find a way to get around the blocking of communications and teleportation. It seemed every time he found a way to get it to work, something on the planet or the alien ship found a new way to beat him. It was almost as though it were a game.

Finally the Ferengi taunted them further, “I think it’s time we check in with my men. I’ll leave the screen on so you can hear the cries of your pathetic women and children.”

Picard and Riker both looked at each other as though they were going to be sick and Deanna grabbed her heart. Data could hear the Ferengi call down to the planet, then even he froze, when he heard the pained cries of the Ferengi aliens. The Ferengi on their view screen’s face dropped and he shouted, “Report!”

Screams continued before an unknown voice stated, “ONE OF THE FEMALES! SHE IS TRAINED!”

Everyone on the bridge looked at each other than Counselor Troi smirked and looked at the Captain, “Captain, our security detail were not the only trained Star Fleet personnel that went to the planet.”

Finally Data got past the system, “Sir, teleportation is back and so is communication.”

“Number One,” Picard ordered.

“On my way, Data, with me,” Commander Riker stated.

Captain Picard then smirked at the Ferengi on the screen and said, “Mr. Worf, disconnect communications and lock onto torpedoes.”

“Aye, Sir,” Worf grunted in pleasure, before he turned to Riker and stated, “Please, protect my son.”

Data heard before the lift’s doors closed that the Ferengi vessel had left the system and Picard was ordering diagnostics to be ran to trace what type of technology the ship had had and who was behind it.

* * *

Nina was panting as one Ferengi remained before her now with a broken arm and a bleeding ear. She had learned about the Ferengi from Star Fleet records. Their actions here today were most unusual and as she stood over the final Ferengi, she pointed her phaser at him and asked, “Who do you work for?”

He hissed at her and spat out, “Female! You are not worthy to know him,” then he pulled out a hidden phaser and she had no choice but to fire hers.

She was thankful it was on stun, but she still feared the children were now going to be scarred for life. Her body was shaking from adrenaline and then she felt the gentle touch of someone. Out of instincts she flinched and when she turned she saw the alien mother she had saved earlier standing with her hands up in peace.

Nina lowered her phaser and the woman was crying and simply stated, “Thank you. Thank you for saving us.”

Several things happened at once; her school children were rushing towards her cheering, someone was yelling that the barriers were now down, and then her brother, Data, and several other federation officers were now standing before her.

Nina looked down, her body still felt like it was in shock, but the smile that was on little Alexandra’s face was enough to somewhat calm her down and made her realize that she was here for a reason and the girl would be able to smile another day.

The little girl wrapped her arms around her tightly just as her brother ran up to her and asked, “Nina, is everyone all right?”

Nina nodded her head yes, but it was Miss Kyle who was still sobbing, “Yes, Nina—Nina saved us all.”

Nina stood there with Alexandra still clutching her but she felt as though she couldn’t move as her brother began to check on all of the children. Her eyes then met Data’s and even though she knew she was safe—something about today didn’t feel right.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	5. The Dopamine Hormone

Everything felt like a blur for the next few hours from between being questioned by her brother, then the Wylar security, then from Worf who had arrived to be with his son. She was vaguely aware that Data was scanning the area and the security team was helping beam the children up to the ship. Her brother also kept asking her if she was ok. She felt a pain in her arm and probably knew she was bleeding, but she was fine. Or…at least she had to keep telling herself she was fine.

Before she knew it, she was in the med bay with Dr. Crusher scanning her. Her brother had yet to leave her side. She felt like a lot of people were talking around her but she was unable to focus. Something about the Ferengi pointing that phaser at the alien mother triggered her. She didn’t want to be someone’s play thing—or let any woman be someone’s sex toy. She was suddenly finding it hard to breath.

Then before she knew it, Captain Picard and Counselor Troi were also in the medical bay with them. Captain Picard looked a mixture of relieved and sad when he stated, “Nina, Miss Kyle has reported the incident, along with the children, as best they could. All I can say is—thank you. We have received several messages from the planet and we were not the only visitors there. There is now a search for this unmarked Ferengi vessel. But your heroics were noted by many. The Wylarians have stated they are in your debt and will actually erect a statue in your honor.”

Nina nodded her head. She didn’t know what to think. She couldn’t save the men… but the children…had any of those children seen death before? Would they recover? Then she felt Deanna’s hand on her leg before the Counselor added to Picard’s statement, “Nina, the children are fine. They will recover and I will make sure that they are speaking frequently about what they saw and are healing from it. However, most of what they are talking about is how you are their hero. I am fairly certain that Alexander thinks you could even take out his father.”

She heard a few people chuckle but Nina still felt somewhat in shock. Then finally Dr. Crusher stated, “You will make a full recovery. The blade that went through your arm didn’t make any permanent damage.”

“Blade?” Nahia whispered as she finally looked down at her disheveled appearance.

“Nina,” William looked at her with concern, “You were stabbed by a perforated blade. Do you not remember?”

Her brows furrowed before she did remember. She nodded her head before she admitted, “I suppose. It just didn’t register at the time.”

Deanna looked at William in annoyance before the Counselor spoke up, “Which is normal in fight or flight modes.”

“Indeed,” Dr. Crusher stated before she gave firm instructions, “I am ordering you to take it easy for the rest of the day and tomorrow too. All children will have a day of rest and counseling sessions with the ship’s counselors.”

Captain Picard nodded and stated, “I think that is most appropriate given the circumstances. Number One, make sure that all parents can have a day to be with their children as well.”

“Aye, aye, sir,” Riker replied before he asked his sister, “Can I walk you back to your room?”

Nina just faintly nodded before Dr. Crusher and her brother helped her off of one of the medical beds and led her out of the sick bay. She barely registered the people thanking her or nodding at her as she walked next to her brother. She did notice that Will wasn’t saying much, actually anything, which she appreciated. She just wasn’t ready to talk. Instead she was afraid that if she spoke, only incoherent sobs would resurface. She didn’t know why but she felt as though there were a heavy dark presence just lurking around her corner.

When they finally reached her quarters, her brother took a deep before he put a hand on her shoulder and asked, “Nina, is there anything you need?”

She just shook her head no before she whispered, “No, I’m ok.”

She could tell her brother didn’t look convinced before Picard’s voice rang over the computer, “All Senior officers report to my ready room.”

Riker tapped his comm badge and replied, “On my way.” Then he looked back at her and stated, “When I get off duty, I’ll swing back by and we can eat together. Try and get some rest.”

Nina tried to smile at her brother and when he disappeared around the corner, her face fell and she entered her room. She had no energy to turn on the lights as her body somehow made its way to her bathroom. After she turned on the shower, she stripped down out of her clothes that were now stained with her blood and the blood of those Ferengi. Then her best friend’s face flashed in her mind.

Tears were now flowing out of her eyes and as soon as the warm water hit her skin, she collapsed on her knees and began to scream from the pain that was in her heart. If only she could remember what had happened to them…

* * *

Data had entered the ready room first. Out of his many thoughts, one that kept recirculating was Nina’s condition. He knew Commander Riker had taken her to sick bay but he had not had the chance to check on her. She did not look well on the planet. Instead, one might think she was an Android more than him with how motionless she stood even though blood was running down her arm. However, the moment he returned to the ship after his scans were completed, they were summoned to the ready room and he could no go check on her then either. He was not sure as to what his condition was, so he began a full diagnostic on himself, but he Nina was not leaving his regular patterns anytime soon. 

After he took a seat, in walked a perturbed looking Commander Riker and a concerned Counselor Troi. He could hear Commander Riker state, “Deanna, she didn’t even know she had been stabbed! She looked like a zombie on the way back to her quarters!”

Deanna glanced over in his direction but she responded to Riker anyways, “Will, her instincts kicked in and she saved dozens of women and children. You should be proud and know that this is normal for anyone given her circumstances and training.”

“Deanna!” Commander Riker raised his voice, “I am proud of her! I am also scared to death because I could have lost her. She just threw her own life in harm’s way without a care for her own.”

Data was looking back and forth between the two former lovers before Deanna huffed back, “Sounds like typical Star Fleet training to me—and double that with her being your blood!”

“My blood?” Riker asked as he grabbed the back of the chair.

“Yes, William,” Troi stated with an authoritative tone, “She is _YOUR_ sister after all. What would _YOU_ have done in _HER_ situation?”

Data tilted his head to the side before Riker let out an even larger huff and admitted, “You’re right, Imzadi. I’m sorry for snapping.”

Counselor Troi gave him a faint smile and gently touched his arm just as Commander Riker turned and finally saw him sitting in the chair. Then he looked back at Counselor Troi and asked, “Did you know he was here?”

“Yes,” Deanna smiled, “Data is one of Nina’s closest friends. He hasn’t had the chance to see her yet and he should probably be aware before he goes and sees her. Perhaps he can bring a smile to her face whereas you cannot.”

Data continued to look back and forth between the former couple before he finally stated, “Commander Riker, you should not feel embarrassed that I overheard your personal conversation about Nina with Counselor Troi. I cannot feel embarrassment so I cannot even feel embarrassed for you. However, the counselor is correct. I will go see Nina promptly after my duties have been relieved for the day.”

He noticed that Counselor Troi chuckled as Commander Riker studied him curiously before he asked, “Why can Data bring a smile to my sister’s face, Deanna?”

Data was slightly confused by Riker’s reaction but Counselor Troi just smirked before she took a seat in her normal chair and stated, “I just believe he can.”

Commander Riker turned and gave him a curious look just as Captain Picard and the others joined them. However, it was Dr. Crusher that spoke first as she put something up on their large screen and stated, “I just received this from the Wylarians.”

Everyone grew serious and listened when Dr. Crusher continued, “One of the female workers who was outside of where the Ferengi were attacked was found passed out at her station. They just sent me her medical results to go with our investigation on who did this and I have found something startling.”

Data watched as everyone braced themselves before Dr. Crusher admitted, “I’ve been studying the medical reports that were sent to us from the USS Saturn. The Wylarian’s anatomy, although different than the Star Fleet females found, had similarities that I just can’t ignore. Also, when the Wylarian officials questioned the worker, she had no memory of anything that had happened.”

“Are you suggesting that these Ferengi were involved in this sex trade?” Riker asked.

Dr. Crusher nodded her head before Counselor Troi pointed out, “The Ferengi were also interested in selling their captives today.”

Everyone grew silently grim before Picard swivled his chair to look at him and asked, “Mr. Data, can we not trace the ship?”

“No, Captain,” Data admitted, “Whatever their ship’s technology is it seemed to be able to cloak where they went. Their technology seemed to be made up of a complex number of other ships we have encountered.”

“How so?” Captain Picard asked.

“After analyzing what we encountered, with the results of what was on the planet,” Data stated, “There were traces of Ferengi, Human, Romulan, Cardassian, and Klingon technologies.”

“Well, if they kidnap a bunch of people, they’d likely steal technologies too,” Geordi pointed out.

Picard nodded his head as he pondered everything before Dr. Crusher added, “I still don’t have enough information to figure out what type of compound was used on the Wylarian, their blood type is much different than anything I have encountered and it has been purged from her system. If I could get an actual dosage I could analyze it further.”

Everyone remained silent before Picard stated, “Well, it seems we are somewhat a step closer into discovering who is behind these atrocities. I will notify Captain Elieth of our discoveries. Dr. Crusher, Mr. Data, can you provide a detailed report within the hour? The USS Saturn needs to also be on the lookout for this ship. However, there is something I must ask of all of you.”

Data watched as everyone turned towards the Captain and he admitted, “Since we know that the female cadets’ identities were more or less erased, we have to report this information as though it is our first time hearing it. I understand that would be difficult to do.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, but it wasn’t the first time they were put in a situation like this. Given their first year together Star Fleet had been taken over by aliens. However, Data wanted to reassure the Captain and his crewmates when he stated, “I believe a human phrase is most appropriate here.” Then everyone looked at him before he concluded their meeting with, “We will catch the Sons of Bitches.”

* * *

After Data had completed his shift, he went straight to Nina’s quarters. He was going to go there anyways to check on his friend, but then Counselor Troi had cornered him in such a way that one could have construed it as aggressive when she pinned him in the lift and said she would distract Commander Riker for at least an hour.

Data had no idea what Counselor Troi was implying or suggesting, but Data would not be offended or uncomfortable by Commander Riker’s presence with his sister.

When he reached Nina’s door, he rang for her. He was glad he had good hearing because he faintly heard her say, “Come in.”

He nodded and then when he entered, the woman before him no longer had her usual smile on her face. Instead it was replaced by a frown and red eyes. He had been around humans long enough to tell that Nina had been crying and he was not sure if his programming was up for the challenge. Yet he could not seem to pull himself away when her blood-shot blue eyes looked at him.

She was sitting on her pink couch and was angled towards the window that out looked space before she quietly replied, “Data, how can I help you?”

“I believe the more appropriate question would be, how I can help you?” he responded as he walked over towards her.

He watched as she took a gulp then looked down as though she were ashamed. He remembered how she could not look at him this morning either before the incident, so he took a seat next to her and asked, “Nina, forgive me, but this morning I noticed you could not make your usual eye contact with me. Did I do something to offend you?”

She quickly shook her head no before she replied, “Of course not, Data.”

She still was not looking at him so he elaborated, “And now you are not looking at me either.”

He watched as she sucked both of her lips in, before her teary blue eyes looked at him. She still had yet to speak and then he watched as tears began to fall down her face. He gently reached up his hand and thumbed one of her tears away. He watched as her eyes widened slightly before she closed them and seemed to lean into his hand that was now cupping her face.

He watched as her chest rose and fell from the calming breaths she was trying to take before she quietly promised, “Data…I promise to someday tell you why I couldn’t look at you this morning, but I just can’t today.”

He processed her statement and then her eyes reopened and they were blurry with tears before she asked, “But can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course, Nina,” he stated gently, “What are friends for?”

He watched as she huffed, but a faint smile appeared on her face before she asked, “Will you hold me?”

He processed her inquiry before an image of Commander Riker holding Counselor Troi came to mind. He remembered Commander Riker said he was consoling Counselor Troi. Data then looked into this and found that for humans, a hug could release a chemical called dopamine which was a pleasure hormone.

He then admitted, “Nina, if it will make you feel better, I would gladly hold you. However, I must point out that I am not a human male—I do not know if I consoling you will have the same effect as someone from your own species.”

He was not sure as to what facial expression Nina now had for he had not seen it before. Then she situated herself in his lap and positioned his hands around her before she leaned her head into the crook of his neck and let out a relieved sigh, “I beg to differ, Data. You are exactly what I need.”

He felt content with her analysis. He allowed her breathing to regulate a little more before he asked, “I take it from the relieved sigh you just released that the dopamine hormone is now working?”

He could feel her smile against him and then he remembered how Commander Riker had rubbed circles with his thumb on Counselor Troi’s back so he began to do that as well before she replied, “You could say that.”

He continued to hold her as his positronic brain analyzed many events throughout the day. Nina’s specific input into his system was amongst the ones that he kept analyzing before he gently pulled her closer to him and replied, “Excellent.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	6. Forbidden Pon Farr

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. A bit more is revealed about Nina’s past and why she is on the Enterprise. However, this chapter was also fun to write because…well…you will see. ;)**

* * *

Nina let out a heavy sigh as she sat in Deanna’s office. Over a week had gone by since the incident with the Ferengi and it was now her turn in therapy. While Nina knew there was a lot she probably needed to actually talk about, she didn’t want history to repeat itself.

“Nina, I’m sensing a swirl of emotions from you,” Deanna finally stated in a concerned voice.

“Well I’m feeling a swirl of emotions,” Nina admitted.

“Can you talk about them?” Deanna asked.

Nina took a deep breath. She didn’t know where to begin. Did she start talking about Amira, her Orion best friend from Star Fleet? How they went to Risa to celebrate their graduation for only Nina to wake up, sexually assaulted, lying next to Amira, also sexually assaulted, but instead of being alive, Amira had her face mutilated from a close distance phaser blast? No...she couldn’t talk about that…

When she first tried to investigate what had happened to them, everything from her medical records on Risa, to Amira’s existence in Star Fleet, were all erased. Amira didn’t have any family alive to back Nina’s claim. Then her boyfriend told her to let it go and turned his back on her. He also acted like he didn’t know who the hell she was talking about…

Last week had just triggered her…she’d get over it again. It was the only way until she could find physical evidence to convince Star Fleet of the truth.

Before she knew it, tears were running down her face and then Deanna was at her side with a box of tissues.

Nina didn’t want to talk about it. What if her new friends didn’t believe her either? She didn’t want to put her brother in a compromising situation. What if Data didn’t believe her…?

“Nina, I can sense a deep sadness in you,” Deanna whispered.

“Yes, but I’m not ready to talk about it,” she replied, “Maybe someday, but not today.”

“I understand,” Deanna started in a soothing tone, “Just know you have friends here and your brother loves you very much.”

“Thanks,” she replied with a weak smile.

Counselor Troi nodded her head before she continued, “I do think we should talk about what happened on Wylar though at least.”

Nina just nodded her head before Troi asked, “Were you scared?”

She thought about the question before she admitted, “Maybe like half a second. I was more concerned about the children.”

Deanna gave her a warm smile before she admitted, “You are their hero now.”

Nina just smiled faintly again and added, “I just did what had to be done. I do not regret kicking the shit out of those Ferengi.”

“Even so,” Deanna pointed out with a slightly amused look on her face due to Nina’s frankness, “Intense situations can indeed leave a scar.”

“Yes they can,” Nina replied, “but in this situation it came down to me being able to do something and stopping harm from happening further. So really there was no other choice but the one I made.”

“You seem to care a great deal about protecting weaker individuals,” Deanna sensed.

“It’s a family trait,” Nina laughed which made Deanna smile. While the statement was true, it was more. When the Ferengi held the phaser at the defenseless woman, it made her wonder if that is what had happened to her and Amira.

Then Deanna put her hand on Nina’s and said, “Just don’t feel like you have to carry the entire universe on just your shoulders.”

Nina couldn’t help but huff in amusement because that’s what she’s been doing for years since no one believed her.

Then Deanna pointed out, “We are out of time for this week, but I’m here whenever you need.”

“Thanks, Deanna,” Nina smiled as they both stood up.

“Are you ready to host Book Club tonight?” Deanna laughed as she changed the subject with a Cheshire Cat grin, “How did you like Fifty Shades of Grey?”

Nina’s face turned bright red as the image of Data Dom between her legs resurfaced. She had now had at least three dreams with her being Data’s _Little_ and last night’s dream in particular was quite good as she remembered dreaming about hot shower sex with him.

Now she couldn’t look at Deanna when she admitted, “It’s good. Definitely different than a lot of books I have read.”

Deanna laughed before she admitted, “Between us, everyone’s emotions have been fun to observe. Except for Data, of course, but I look forward to hear what he has to say about the book in particular.”

“Why’s that?” Nina asked as she stood at the entrance before she added, “And Deanna, if I didn’t know you better, I’d say that was a pretty sadist comment.”

Deanna giggled in delight and nodded her head in agreement before she clarified, “Data is, as you know, quite a unique individual. While several of us might get stimulated sexually from the novel—he no doubt has several questions about the dynamic of Christian’s and Anastasia’s relationship. He has dated, or been with, a few crew members and often wants to know more about human relationships.”

Nina felt like her heart had suddenly stopped. She wanted to ask more but she was not in High School and didn’t gossip. Was Data with someone now? Did she overstep her bounds the other night when she asked him to hold her? Is that why he kept friend-zoning her and she was just too damn dense to take the hint?!

Suddenly Deanna blurred out, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Nina. I think Data is very fond of you.”

Deanna’s next patient was walking towards then when Nina’s face turned a deep shade of scarlet from the Counselor’s opinion before Troi added, “In his own way! You should just talk to him.”

Nina just nodded and then awkwardly walked away.

As she began to make her way back to her room, she knew she had a lot to think about. But honestly...she wanted to shut it all away and hide. She was growing more than just fond of Data and every time she was around him, he only made her want him more. It was driving her crazy and he was as sweet and aloof as ever about her slow burn desire…

* * *

Nina had just finished getting her quarters ready for all of her guests. She already had an extensive charcuterie board for her new friends and had even put out some Klingon delicacies for Worf. However, what she was really looking forward to was Captain Picard’s family wine he said he would be sneaking in for just the two of them.

As she looked around her quarters, it finally started to feel like home. She had replicated some decorations for her quarters that made it more home-y and Keiko helped her pick out some plants to brighten up the room and to help produce natural oxygen which helped the ship’s morale. Most days, even though she could feel the darkness still in the back of her mind, she actually felt genuinely happy.

After she finished the final touches of the décor, she decided to finish getting ready. She had eaten dinner last night with all of the women in the book club and they all were restraining themselves from talking about the book and its details; however, Miss Kyle let it slip out that she was specifically happy that she was going to get to see Worf again. Deanna nearly had a mindgasm on the spot about it and so all the women decided to try and make tonight extra special in hopes to start a potential romance because they soon discovered that Miss Kyle was completely smitten with the grumpy Klingon.

Nina smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked healthier too she noticed after coming to the Enterprise. She was just smiling all the time now it seemed. A large part of that was Data too. While Nina admitted she didn’t really care for poker, one night Data insisted she join them. Needless to say it came down between her and her brother and she took him for all he was worth. Her poker face, or as Amira used to put it—Nina’s Resting Bitch Face, had her brother quite perplexed. Even Data didn’t know how to respond to her suddenly stoic features.

Tonight though, Nina was a little curious as to how Data would react because she changed up her appearance slightly. After she finished putting on her make-up and jewelry, she slipped into a tight, short, sleeveless black dress that actually showed modest cleavage. She decided to pair it with a long cashmere light grey cardigan, which was just as long as the dress, and thigh high suede black boots.

She did a little twirl in front of her long mirror and couldn’t help but say, “Damn…” She opted to wear her hear down tonight but put in some large curls and then smoothed them out like the old earth movie actresses wore theirs. She felt truly beautiful and comfortable enough with the company she was around to show a side of herself she hadn’t shown in a while.

After she was satisfied with her appearance, she was about to check on everything one more time when her first guest arrived with a door chime.

“Come in!” she called—expecting it to be Deanna. But when she rounded the corner—it was not Deanna and instead there was Data holding a peculiarly small white brachiosaurus vase with green succulents sticking out its back. He also had a stack of books that he sat down near the door entrance, since it was his turn to pick the next book to read.

“Data...I...” Nina tried to say something but didn’t know what to. First, was that a gift for her or a possible girlfriend Troi mentioned? Second, he was not in his normal Star Fleet uniform. Instead he was wearing dark grey slacks and a white sweater with a light gray collar. How very Christian Grey of him...

“Good evening, Nina,” Data greeter her. She watched as his yellow eyes studied her before he took a step towards her and in a lower voice than she had ever heard him speak say, “I believe the correct human phrase is, ‘You look enchanting.’”

She tried to squeeze her thighs together, but not before she nearly fell on her ass because he seemed determined to sweep her off of her feet. But the way his eyes kept moving up and down her figure… she was starting to feel like a snack and she wanted him to take a bite...

“Thank you, Data,” she squeaked out like prepubescent teen, “You look rather handsome yourself.”

“Thank you,” he replied in his warm tone before he handed her the succulent he had been holding. “I overheard Commander Riker tell me about how when you were a child you thought you wanted to be a paleontologist because you loved dinosaurs and you hoped to help find some on other planets someday. Then Keiko told me about the other day in the arboretum how you talked about how lovey the succulents were. So I thought that this would be a fitting present for you.”

She felt stunned and knew that she was blushing. What was he doing to her? Then she cleared her throat and admitted, “Data, that is incredibly thoughtful of you. I love it. Thank you!”

He gave her a polite smile and she could still feel his eyes on her as she sat it in the center of her coffee table and declared, “Now everyone can see my cute little dinosaur.”

“Nina,” Data stated with a concerned voice, “Dinosaurs were rarely little…or cute.”

She gave him a coy smile as she turned to look at him and stated, “I know that, Data. But I still love them anyways.”

His brows arched a little before he pointed out, “Humans are fascinating. You can love something you had never even met or seen.”

Nina hummed in agreement and then it felt like the breath had gotten knocked out of her again when she took in his appearance once more. She gave him a smile and asked, “Data, can I get you anything? I sat out quite a few snacks.”

She watched as he remained motionless for a moment before he asked suddenly, “Nina, would it be all right if I stayed and talked with you about something after the book club?”

She blinked a few times by the change in tone he had before she nodded and replied, “Yes, of course, Data. Is something wrong?”

He tilted his head to the side and answered, “I do not believe so.”

However, she knew she was fidgeting now. Why on earth did she feel nervous?

Suddenly he was next to her, faster than she could have ever moved, and she felt his thumb on her chin. Gods she hoped she remembered to pluck that stray hair she had there…

She knew her heart was beating both loudly and sporadically when she felt Data’s other hand on her back. What the hell was going on?!

He was just about to say something else when the chime went off that her next guest had arrived. Data took a polite step back before Nina regathered her wits and stated, “Come in.”

And of course in walked Deanna of all people who immediately smirked as she looked back and forth between the two. Deanna looked lovely as always in a hot pink dress that flowed with every movement. Sometimes Nina forgot how blunt Deanna was because of her Betazoid side. It reminded her a lot of Amira—especially when Deanna threw down her book in one of the chairs and proclaimed, “Nina! You look absolutely ravishing! Doesn’t she, Data?”

Data looked back and forth between the women before he pointed out, “Yes, Counselor, I informed Nina that I believed she looked enchanting.”

Deanna looked like a predator that had finally caught her prey when she also pointed out, “Data, don’t forget, just Deanna at book club.”

Data nodded before the Counselor added, “And you, Data, look like a man right out of this novel.”

“That was my intention, Deanna,” Data admitted.

Nina and Deanna both looked at each other with wide eyes before Data added, “I have spent much time on the Holodeck the past two weeks learning from Christian Grey.”

Nina’s mouth fell open in shock and Deanna got a lecherous grin on her face before she asked, “What kind of things, Data?”

“Not sex specifically, because I am fully functional and am already programmed in multiple techniques that have a broad variety of pleasuring,” Data stated in such a matter of fact tone that Nina was now having to brace herself on the back of a chair.

Deanna, that smug little bitch, could sense Nina’s arousal and uncomfortableness but the woman couldn’t resist herself when she continued, “So what exactly did Christian help you with then?”

“I think I could play the part of a Dom very well,” Data stated with confidence.

Where the hell was Picard with that wine? Nina was dying…

“And what would you be looking for in a sub?” Deanna asked with pure joy in her voice.

“Someone warm, kind, puts others first,” Data began to list, “I would also like her to be strong.”

“Like physical strength?” Deanna asked in clarification before she pointed out, “Because not many could match your strength, Data.”

“No, mentally,” Data clarified, “Someone who is confident in who they are in what they do. It would make the experience more enjoyable I would think.”

“How so?” Deanna asked because she was now completely and utterly enthralled by the conversation with her colleague.

However, Nina was now fairly certain that she looked like what her father used to call a ‘Deer in headlights.’

“Because a strong confident woman would not give up and be free to just anyone, but the fact that she would submit to me and allow me to pleasure her, pamper her, nurture her…and punish her when she is misbehaving sounds quite stimulating,” Data stated in such a way that if you didn’t know him you wouldn’t think he was being serious at all.

Then Deanna asked, “What would constitute a punishment in your eyes?” Deanna inquired as she finally took a seat.

Just as Data opened his mouth, the chime rang and Nina said a little too loudly, “COME IN!”

Much to her relief, in walked Captain Picard with his bottle of wine and book and stated, “Good evening, how is everyone?”

“Wonderful, thank you, Captain,” Deanna grinned.

“Very well, thank you, Sir,” Data nodded.

Nina however was not fine and when Captain Picard walked over to her, she stated, “You arrived at a wonderful time,” and immediately handed him the cork opener.

His brows rose as he sat his book down in a chair and began to uncork the wine for them. He was about to ask her a question when Deanna looked back at Data and asked, “So as we were saying, Data, what would constitute a punishment to you?”

Nina watched as Captain Picard began to pour them both a glass and then when Data replied, “If she put herself down verbally, if she did not greet me at a pre-arranged time at my door naked, if she played with herself in my absence, or if she squirmed too much while I was pleasuring her—or if she squirmed in public because she knew about all of the things I would do to her when we got back to our quarters.”

Nina watched as Captain Picard froze and turned and looked at his two officers. She liked Captain Picard, she really did, but when Deanna first picked this book Picard was who she was most worried about and how he would respond to the conversations that Deanna was really hoping for between everyone. Like right now…

Then Picard turned towards her and she felt like she was about to be scolded by a parent. But instead he handed her the glass of wine and simply stated, “Nina, I am not sure this one bottle will be enough for us tonight.”

She just nodded her head, because in a few ways Nina felt like she and Picard were kindred spirts, and then she took a large swig of the wine and let out a sigh of relief as the rest of her guests began to arrive.

After everyone began to get settled in and got snacks, Nina noticed how Data kept glancing in her direction. She wanted to squirm…and now all she could think about was how he’d probably punish her after this if they were a couple and that made her want to squirm more…

Once everyone had gotten snacks, drinks, and exchanged pleasantries, they all took a seat and were ready to talk about the interesting book that Deanna had picked. The first thing Nina noticed was everyone took up the same seats as last time. Data was of course next to her and she could feel his gaze on her once more.

She had to squeeze her knees together and then Deanna smiled and greeted everyone, “Welcome everyone to our Second Meeting. I hope everyone has enjoyed the book and I am so glad that everyone has finished it and took it seriously!”

Nina couldn’t help but notice the coy glance Dr. Crusher threw at Captain Picard before Deanna continued, “Now for our first order of business, Nina thank you so much for hosting tonight.”

Everyone gave their appreciation before Deanna added, “Now we have two other matters to discuss before we get into our book discussion. The first being, at the end of this meeting, Data will introduce us to the book he selected for our next meeting. However, Nina and I discussed last week that it would be fun to keep switching quarters because it helps us all to get to know each other. So the first task is, who would like to pick a book after Data and then who would like to host for our next meeting?”

“I would like to select a book if no one objects,” Captain Picard smiled.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and then Keiko spoke up, “I wouldn’t mind hosting the next event!”

“Excellent!” Deanna clapped before she scrunched up her shoulders and grabbed the book, “Now let’s talk about what we read! I thought it would be a good idea to start the first round of conversations with a question. What scene or character did you relate to? Did you relate to any? If so or if not, why?”

Nina could see that Keiko and Miss Kyle were VERY uncomfortable and blushing like crazy. Oh who the hell was she kidding? She was uncomfortable too!

Then shockingly…it was Worf that spoke up first. He grunted as he looked at the book and stated, “On page 96, Christian states, ‘First, I don’t make love. I fuck…hard.’”

Nina saw that Miss Kyle nearly fainted at Worf’s words—especially when the Klingon started to nod his head up and down and declared with narrowed eyes, “I found that statement quite relatable.”

Data’s brows rose in agreement as he analyzed his friend’s statement and then Deanna excitedly began to talk about something when Picard leaned over to Nina and whispered, “Would you like a refill?”

“Please,” Nina almost begged as Captain Picard poured her and him a larger glass than just sat the bottle down in-between them.

As Nina looked around the room, she knew she and Picard were going to be uncomfortable at times. However, as she saw everyone’s smiles and getting into what they liked and what they didn’t like about the book, she felt like she helped bring these people closer together in some way. Even if it was fifty shades of fucked up.

* * *

The end of a nearly two hour conversation was finally nearing its end. Nina couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so hard. At one point even when Miss Kyle was saying something, she was certain she saw a smirk on Worf’s face. Even though warriors didn’t smile.

Then finally, it was Data’s turn to present what their next reading would be. He quickly got up and grabbed the new stack of books and began to hand them out as he informed everyone, “While I know that Fifty Shades of Grey has two more books, I already read them.”

Nina and Picard had had enough wine in them that both couldn’t help but laugh. He was so adorable and didn’t even know it. However, he didn’t know why they had laughed so he continued on anyways, “This is from Vulcan—it is translated in English as Forbidden Pon Farr.”

“Pon Farr,” Dr. Crusher asked, “As in the Vulcan time of mating?”

“Indeed, Dr. Crusher,” Data affirmed, “This story in particular was written before Vulcans truly learned to suppress their emotions. It is about a man longing for his best friend’s sister who is already married.”

Nina had actually never heard of this book so she accepted it eagerly. Her heart had skipped a beat slightly when Data’s yellow eyes locked onto her and his hand brushed up against hers.

She was quickly snapped back to reality when Deanna declared, “This sounds amazing!”

Then Worf grunted, “So…another book about sex?”

“Indeed,” Data stated as he took his seat once more.

Picard nodded his head before he admitted, “Well our conversations tonight were actually quite stimulating to the mind.”

Then the Captain crossed his leg and continued, “In ancient earth many sexual preferences were quite taboo; such as, BDSM, racial differences, religious differences, and even at one point same sex relationships. One thing I am very glad about is how far the human race has come. I will try and find a book worthy of a stimulating conversation just like Counselor Troi and Mr. Data.”

Nina shook her head in disgust at what Picard had mentioned about sexual preferences. Amira’s people had an extensive history of slavery, even more so than the human race. Often times Orions were still highly sexualized in society and Amira was an outcast because of her sexual orientation and the fact that she did not want to please men. It always pissed Nina off, especially when men would approach them in bars and just expect sex out of Amira because of her race. She remembered one particular incident when they were in San Francisco and a certain human male was not taking no for an answer. Nina quickly corrected him of his ways for her Sister from another Mister.

Then finally Deanna stated, “Well, everyone, thank you so much for your time and I can’t wait until our next session.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and then thanked Nina for hosting. In less than fifteen minutes, everyone was gone except for Data. Deanna had been the last to leave and then gave her a knowing smirk before she too popped off.

Nina didn’t know what to do. She needed to clean up, but then Data was just right there…looking like sex on a fucking stick.

She couldn’t help but fidget and then before she knew it, Data was next to her again. He could move so fast that she wondered how gentle he could be during sex…

“Nina,” he stated in a husky tone.

“Data,” she breathed out in such a way that she knew her cleavage would be accentuated, which she didn’t mean to do…it just happened…

Data’s eyes flickered down to her chest before his eyes met hers and he admitted, “Nina…I find that you are a continuous loop in my inputs.”

“And that’s a good thing?” she asked curiously—and with probably more hope than she should have.

“Well normally it would mean that I am malfunctioning,” he admitted with no worry in his voice, “But after speaking with Counselor Troi on the subject, “She said it is quite normal when someone starts to develop _feelings_ for someone.”

She remained completely still. This was a lot to take in. First, she should have known that her best friend on the ship had been plotting something like this. Leave it to Deanna to play Cupid, Then, was Data really admitting she meant something to him?

Then suddenly he added, “As we have discussed, I am incapable of feelings though…”

“Of the human kind,” Nina smiled.

Then she watched as Data seemed to actually smile before he nodded, “Yes, of the human kind. However, I would very much enjoy being able to be around you more. In a romantic way if possible, but if all we can be is just friends—I will understand your wishes.”

She had so much baggage…yet…she couldn’t find it in her to refuse him. The truth of the matter was, she didn’t want to refuse him. He was kind, strong, smart, funny, and sexy. 

“Data…I would very much like that too,” she admitted meekly. Someday she could tell him about her past. But right now…she was afraid he would reject her. The thought of it nearly crushed her with everything else and she just…she really wanted to be around him more too.

He gave her a polite smile then asked, “Then, may we have a date tomorrow night in Ten Forward?”

She felt like butterflies were about to explode from her when she replied with a warm smile, “I’d love to.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	7. Ode to Spot

**Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoy the latest update! :D**

* * *

Nina hummed to herself as she got ready for her first date with Data. Of course Deanna already seemed to know somehow so she offered to distract William until Nina was ready to tell him.

It had been a busy day at school. The younger class had just finished reading an Andorian tale about two princesses that had ice powers. The children all seemed to really like it and her older class had just finished William Shakespeare’s _Julius Caesar_. Both she and Miss Kyle had noticed tremendous advances in all of the children they taught with the new curriculum change up. Her job seemed to be going very well.

Tonight she opted on a short blush dress that was billowy in the sleeves and paired it with a rose quartz pendant. She felt nervous. She had hung out with Data a lot since she joined the Enterprise, but tonight was truly in a romantic capacity. She wasn’t sure she was ready. But she figured if she were to ever be ready with anyone again, she’d like it to be with a friend—like Data.

After she had put on her flat shoes, her PADD lit up with a message from Will that read:

_I apologize for the short notice but I have “dinner” plans with Deanna. Rain check?_

She chuckled slightly and murmured, “Dinner my ass.” She knew that Deanna and her brother had this seemingly unbreakable chemistry. She supposed someday she’d just have to sit her brother down and have the talk with him that girls didn’t want to be lead on. Then she typed back a message:

_Have fun but not too much. You are getting up there in years and the chances of you hurting yourself during a sexcapade is only likely to increase with age._

Then just before she walked out to her living room area, another message popped up from Will:

_Haha, Nina. I hear this book club you are a part of is more perverted than what I plan on doing tonight. Hope you don’t go getting any ideas with anyone..._

She rolled her eyes and giggled just as the chime to her quarters rang. She felt a surge of butterflies in her stomach before she called out, “Come in.”

The nerves didn’t go away when Data walked in wearing dark trousers with a pale blue button down shirt and carrying a dozen dark pink roses. Her smile widened when his eyes fell on her and took in her appearance and stated in his very matter of fact voice, “Nina, once again you look _enchanting_.” 

“Thank you, Data,” she smiled as she walked towards him, “And once again you look rather handsome. If I keep seeing you out of your Star Fleet uniform, I might forget what your rank is.”

He blinked at her a few times before he inquired, “Am I correct in assuming that you just made a joke.”

She giggled slightly before she clarified, “About your Star Fleet uniform, yes. Not about how handsome you look.”

He nodded his head in understanding before he handed her the bouquet of flowers. She graciously accepted them before he pointed out, “I noticed you like the color pink. Is there a particular reason?”

She was glad that he had brought them already in a vase for her when she sat it down on the table next to the succulent he had gotten her before she replied, “I have been around men my whole life. Being soft was not an option even though that is what I truly am.”

He tilted his head to the side slightly as though he were processing what she was saying before he asked, “Can you please explain?”

She smiled at him and admitted, “Data, even though we have advanced pretty far in the human race…sometimes I find that it is still considered a weakness for a woman to show that she is…well womanly. When you wear girly things, say feminine things…sometimes people can still see you as weak.”

He nodded his head in understanding before he responded, “Nina, I think anyone who would consider you weak because of your gender would be sorely mistaken.”

“Thank you, Data,” she smiled at him warmly, “And thanks again for the beautiful flowers.”

“Of course,” he replied before he held out his arm and asked, “Now, shall I take you on the first of hopefully many more dates?”

She accepted his arm with a loving smile as they made their way to Ten Forward.

When they arrived, she felt as though everyone had turned to look at them. It was one of the things she noticed about the Enterprise that pissed her off. She felt as though some people thought they were better than Data because he was an Android. Somehow she knew that if anyone ever insulted him in front of her then she’d whoop their ass.

She gave a wave to both Geordi and Worf who had intrigued looks on their faces, as they sat at the bar, and then Data escorted her over to a table that was near one of the windows, which were her favorite, and pulled out a chair for her.

“What would you like to drink?” he asked her politely.

She hummed in amusement before she replied, “A glass of red wine sounds nice.”

He nodded gently and the said, “Excuse me while I go get us some drinks.”

“Thank you, Data,” she stated as he walked away and then she couldn’t resist a glance at that perfect ass. Gods she wanted to beat her head into the table. Between _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and fantasizing about one of her brother’s colleagues, she was practically hopeless right now.

She took a steadying breath and then observed the room; it was a fairly busy night and then she saw a group of girls enter Ten Forward. One thing she had noticed since her arrival was the cold shoulder from quite a few women. She assumed it was because her brother had bedded them and then they were jaded about it or something. She really didn’t know. She never really had a lot of girls as friends anyways. The ones she got close to in her life had been more like sisters. She was thankful that Miss Kyle, Deanna, Keiko, and Dr. Crusher had all been so welcoming. Plush she won over all of the mothers of the children she had saved. There wasn’t a night since the incident where she hadn’t gotten cookies or some sort of affection gift. It was nice knowing other women had your back. However, there was still a huge gaping hole where Amira had left a hole in her heart. It was times like this that she wished her best friend were still alive. She knew without a doubt Amira would be cheering her on for going on a date. Gods she missed her so much…

Nina then began to wonder at what was taking Data so long and saw that he had just been handed two glasses of wine and when he turned away from where Worf and Geordi were sitting, both men now proudly smirking. Then suddenly, a blonde woman approached Data and began to chat with him. She didn’t really think anything of it because Data was friendly to everyone, but then she saw as Geordi gave Worf a worried look. Soon the woman turned and looked towards her with narrowed eyes before she turned around and stormed off back towards the group of women.

“The hell?” Nina murmured as Data looked confused and then approached her.

He gently sat down her glass and she stated, “Thank you. Is everything all right?”

Data took a seat next to her and honestly replied, “I do not know, Nina. Forgive me, but sometimes human reactions still catch me as you all say—off guard.”

Nina nodded her head and admitted, “That is quite understandable. Is there anything I can do to help clear up any confusion?”

Data let out to what appeared to be a sigh. She smiled slightly because he was picking up on human mannerisms very well before he repeated almost word for word what had transpired, “After I went to get our drinks, I spoke with Worf and Geordi about my intensions with you this evening.”

Nina’s eyes widened in shock before Data continued on like what he said wasn’t completely panty soaking hot, “Then a crewmate that I once tried to have a relationship with, Ensign Jenna D'Sora, approached me and asked me how I was doing.”

After that comment, Nina took a larger drink of wine, ok it was more like a gulp, before he added, “I told her that I was well and that I was hopefully on the first of many intimate dinners with you…”

Nina shouldn’t have taken another drink because she just about damn near spilled it when Data concluded the observation with, “Ensign D’Sora seemed rather perturbed and then she walked away.”

Then he looked at her and admitted, “I do not know what I did to upset her or make her have that reaction.”

Nina made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth and let out a steady stream of breath. Data was analyzing her now intently before she asked politely, “Do you want me to tell you?”

“Please,” he almost begged.

“First,” she cleared her throat, “We can talk about Ensign D’Sora…then I have some questions for you.”

“Understood,” he nodded.

She honestly couldn’t help but be somewhat amused. Data was unlike anyone she had ever met. He genuinely did not mean or want to hurt anyone’s feelings, but by god…sometimes he was awkward as hell. It is one of the ways in which she found him completely endearing.

“So I think we should start with the fact that you and Ensign D’Sora once dated,” Nina began slowly, “My first question is, how did that end?”

“She ended things most abruptly when she fully realized what it meant for me to not have human emotions,” Data stated, “She had just gotten out of a serious relationship before she started dating me. Geordi told me I was a rebound, which is a term often used in basketball.”

“Yes,” Nina smiled as she thought about what he said and then D’Sora’s actions just a few moments ago. She couldn’t help but glance over at the group of women who were now staring daggers at both her and Data before Nina admitted, “Data, I think Ensign D’Sora’s actions, although rude, are somewhat a normal typical human reaction.”

“How so?” Data asked.

Nina thought about it for a moment before she admitted, “Our species likes to think we have evolved beyond our primal desires. However in many ways, we have not. Sometimes human females can be just as territorial as a Klingon—especially when it involves failed romantic relationships.”

Data’s brows rose in curiosity before he inquired, “Really?” Then he processed it for a moment before he pointed out, “But Commander Riker and Counselor Troi were once lovers and they almost seem to encourage each other when the other finds a potential romantic encounter.”

“That’s because they are just two horny people, Data,” Nina sighed with a laugh.

Data almost looked more confused, so Nina clarified, “Ensign D’Sora could feel undesired right now. What she could not get from you, she is now seeing you give another woman. It does not necessarily mean she wants to be with you, but seeing you with someone else could hurt her pride.”

Nina could see Data’s eyes processing before he looked into her eyes and admitted with an almost sad tone, “But I still have no emotions.”

She gave him a half crooked smile before she breathed out, “That’s what makes you…well you, Data. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you for not having human emotions—because you are not a human.”

“But I aspire to be,” he rebutted kindly.

“And we should aspire to be more like you,” Nina encouraged him.

Then Data pointed out, “I believe you had some other questions after we finished our discussion of Ensign D’Sora.”

She nodded her head yes and then asked, “You mentioned that you discussed your intentions with me to Worf and Geordi…can you explain that further?”

“Yes,” Data said without hesitation before he turned his body closer towards her, “As I stated last night, you are in a continuous loop in my inputs. I find myself wanting to be near you more and more. I do not want tonight to be our only date.”

She had to squeeze her knees together to help relieve some of the tension that was building. Did he not know what he was doing to her? It had been years since she was in a relationship. Yet he made her feel safe. But then the dagger like feeling went through her heart. She had to tell him some of her past. As he might say, it would be the ethical thing to do…

“Data,” she replied in a sad tone, “You are amazing and I love spending time with you. I will admit though, I am scared.”

“Because I am an Android?” he asked with such a concerned look on his face that it almost broke her heart.

“No of course not!” she quickly tried to explain, “My last relationship, although several years ago, ended poorly. I have what humans would call—baggage.”

He processed her statement before he inquired, “By baggage you mean, emotional distress and not actual suitcases?”

She couldn’t help but smile at his adorableness before she nodded and replied, “Yes.”

He nodded his head and then took her hand and asked, “Will you come with me?”

“Yes…….” Nina responded slowly but then suddenly she found herself being whisked away out of Ten Forward and for a brief moment she though she heard Worf grunt, “The pupil learns quickly.”

* * *

Nina was now standing outside of one of the Holodecks as Data furiously typed something into the console. One of his hands was still held onto hers and she had observed several people noticed this fact, which made her blush again. She was completely hopeless now.

After Data had finished inputting whatever program he wanted to run, he looked at her and stated so confidently that she knew she had now completely soaked her panties, “You are adorable when you blush,” then he pulled her into the Holodeck where they stood on a lush hillside with a picturesque blue sky. Then Data said, “Computer, show picture of Lieutenant Natasha Yar but no sound.”

Then Data lead her up the hill where a beautiful woman in a Star Fleet uniform stood with her hands folded together in front of her. Nina looked at Data who looked back at her and explained, “This was Natasha Yar; she was my first lover. She once served under Captain Picard and was killed by a malignant entity.”

“I’m so sorry,” Nina whispered.

Data nodded his head and then spoke to the computer, “Change program.”

Nina suddenly found herself in a valley at night with the soaring mountains in the distance—Alaska. The night sky was filled with thousands of stars before Data pulled her towards him. Her heart was beating sporadically and when she looked into his eyes he admitted, “You are the most intriguing woman I have ever met. I brought you here to show you that I too have _baggage_ and to show you one of the reasons why I believe you to be strong. Although you too have baggage, you are still compassionate enough to feel sorry for me—an Android who cannot feel.”

She could see his eyes flickered to her lips before she swallowed and whispered, “I feel that is a very normal reaction to have.”

He shook his head no before he whispered, “Then I would respond with, you are somewhat like an Android.”

She chuckled a little and then pressed her curvy figure into his lean hardened one, “How so?”

“You are selfless,” he admitted, “That is a very Android-like quality.

Her eyes flickered to his lips and she moaned, “Data…”

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and for the first time in a long time, she let herself go and get caught up in the moment. Everything about Data was safe and warm. She didn’t want this moment to end.

Their mouths moved in unison after Data analyzed her kissing techniques and patterns. She could have sworn she felt him smile again when he reached his hand around her and grabbed her ass to pull her closer, to which she let out an elicit moan. This was actually happening and not just in her dreams…

Finally she had to come up for breath or she was going to pass out. She knew she probably looked like a hot mess before he added, “Nina, we can take this relationship as slow or as fast as you want. I have all of the time in the world.”

At his genuine honesty, she couldn’t help the large smile that spread on her face. She gently reached up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his golden cheek before she replied, “Thank you.”

Then he grabbed her hand again and quickly stated, “Now, there is an important family member of mine I must introduce you to.”

“Huh?” she asked in shock as he whisked her out of the Holodeck and towards his quarters.

* * *

Nina stood in Data’s sparse quarters completely stunned, and giddy.

“Spot, meet Nina,” Data cordially stated as the orange tabby sat curiously on Data’s command console, “Nina, meet Spot.”

Nina knew she let out an incoherent squeal as she greeted Spot, completely ignoring Data for a moment, “Pleased to meet you, Spot. Oh my, you are such a pretty girl!”

Data tilted his head to the side and then admitted, “Nina, I must forewarn you that Spot is quite the fickle cat. She particularly does not care for many. She once swapped a paw at Geordi.”

Then something extraordinary happened, Nina reached out to stroke Spot’s ear and the cute kitty began to purr louder than Data had ever heard before. He watched as Nina cooed the cat almost as though it were a child, “Yesssss…who’s a pretty girl. You are, Spot. You are the prettiest little kitty in space!”

Data’s mouth fell open slightly when Spot meowed in what appeared to be agreement with Nina.

Then he pointed between the two females and inquired, “How did you do that?”

“Data, I’m basically Snow White,” Nina giggled as she grabbed one of Spot’s stick toys and began to play with her.

He quickly processed the information before he began, “Snow White, based on the German Fairy Tail by the Brothers Grimm; however, is most famous for its animated Walt Disney Production. Snow White is lonely and waiting for her prince charming.”

Nina looked up at Data who was still processing her reference. She couldn’t help but giggle when he got an almost befuddled look on his face when he stated, “She lived with seven short oddly named men…”

Then finally realization struck him when he added, “Befriends woodland creatures.”

Their eyes met and she couldn’t hide her amused smile before Data clarified, “But Spot is not a woodland creature.”

“No,” Nina stated as Spot rubbed her head into Nina’s hand, “But humans will use it as a reference for people who seem to get along with any type of animal.”

“Ahh,” Data observed as he knelt next to her and Spot. He knew he would remember the look on her face as she played with Spot. He found her excitement to be…endearing.

Then he turned to her and stated in honest sincerity, “Nina, I fear that this has not been the most appropriate first date. According to human mating customs, I should have wined…and dined you.”

He watched as a deep blush covered her face before she admitted, “Honestly Data, meeting Spot, learning about your past—it means a lot.”

He did not know how to process that and then he felt her gentle hand on his arm before she asked, “How about we just do dinner here?”

His brows arched a little before he enquired, “Because of Spot?”

He watched as she got a peculiar smile on her face. He hoped to one to be able to recognize all of her different facial expressions before she admitted, “Well…it would be fun…”

“I have no problem obliging your wish,” Data stated as he patted her hand, “What would you like to eat? Often times first dates consist of the finest of foods.”

He watched as Nina thought about it before she asked, “Even though you do not require food. Is there anything in particular you really like?”

“Not really,” Data admitted.

“Then how about shrimp scampi pasta, with side salads, a French baguette, and more wine?” she laughed, “Followed with chocolate.”

“That is a most impressive array of dishes,” Data pointed out as he walked towards the replicator to begin the feast.

“I used to love cooking,” she admitted.

“Commander Riker mentioned he often had to cook a lot when you were younger,” Data admitted as he reminisced about the time he tried to make a few of them eggs. They did not taste well.

He watched as Nina continued to play with Spot before she replied with a reflective smile, “Indeed, he was pretty good most of the time. He made a killer macaroni and cheese with hot dogs.”

“That does not sound very…nutritious,” Data stated.

“No,” she smiled, “It’s not.”

Data nodded his head and as he replicated their first date dinner, he looked at Nina once more as she played with Spot. He hoped that someday she would open up about what her baggage was—and why that day she needed held after the assault on Wylar. However, for now he was as the humans say—content to wait.

* * *

Nina had a wonderful evening with Data…and Spot. Data made her feel safe, beautiful, and she loved how much she was able to laugh with him. She only laughed harder when he did a fake laugh once he realized his own joke.

It was very late when he walked her back to her room and she was thankful that she did not have to teach tomorrow and that the children had a day off. As she walked arm and arm with her date, she let a warm smile fall on her face before she thanked him, “Data, tonight was wonderful in every way. Thank you for everything.”

They had just reached her quarters when Data stopped and replied, “You are most welcome and thank you, Nina. Your company is most appreciated and as previously stated, I would like this to continue.”

She knew a blush crept into her cheeks again as he towered over her. “I’d like that too, Data,” she whispered.

He bent forward and whispered back, “May I kiss you again?”

The way he looked at her sent flames throughout her veins and she didn’t speak back and instead just captivated his lips with hers. She was amazed that he had already picked up her technique…and her weaknesses.

He gently pressed her against the wall near her quarters as his hands trailed down the sides of her body. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped when his grip tightened on her hip.

Then before she knew it, she was squirming and her mind instantly went to how he said he would punish his sub if she squirmed…

He gently pulled away and asked in a lowered voice, “Nina, do you remember what I stated yesterday about a Dom and Sub?”

“Yes,” she replied breathless because he was almost as observant as Deanna at times before he began to kiss down her jawline and neck.

“May I know your thoughts on the subject?” he inquired.

She thought she was about to melt into a puddle on the floor. She surely would have if her sturdy date had not kept her vertical. But gods did she want him to suddenly make her horizontal.

She looked into his inquisitive eyes and admitted with a whisper, “With you, Data, of course.”

He gave her a brisk nod that he understood before he stated, “Good, whenever you are ready I would gladly like to give it a try.”

She let out an incoherent moan as he kissed her one last time that night before he stated, “But for now perhaps I should not overstimulate you…I should let you get some rest.”

She was torn, she really was. On one hand she wanted him to rip her soaked panties right off of her. But on the other, she knew she wasn’t ready.

So instead she did the responsible thing and nodded her head in agreement before she gently kissed his lips once more and stated, “Thank you again, Data.”

“Of course,” he replied, “May I see you again tomorrow night?”

“Please,” she whispered.

Then he gently kissed her forehead before he ended the night with, “Goodnight, Nina.”

“Goodnight, Data,” she smiled before she went into her quarters.

Her heart was practically pounding in her ears still from adrenaline of the night. As she shimmied out of her clothes, the smile never left her face as she headed towards the shower. Tonight was magical and she knew she’d never forget it.

* * *

A week had passed ever since her first date with Data. Almost every night Nina felt like a teenager as she and Data made out at every opportunity they had. He even surprised her one night when she had to stay late at work to finish grading student papers. He had shown up with a bottle of wine from the last planet the Enterprise had visited and a picnic basket. It was possibly one of the sweetest and most romantic dates she had ever had as he laid everything out while she finished her work. He admitted that he liked to watch her work because of the look of determination that was always on her face.

Then last night she, Data, and Deanna finally told Will. Data had insisted on a dinner party in his quarters and made gumbo, one of Will’s favorites. They hadn’t even gotten a few bites in when Data stated, “Commander, there is something I must inform you.”

Nina and Deanna had both just taken a bite when Data calmly informed Will, “Nina and I have been going on dates every night this week. I find her to be the most intriguing woman I have ever met. With your permission, I would very much like to continue to court her.”

“WHAT?” Will replied in shock.

There was a lot of commotion between Deanna and Will. Nina and Data both sat there and just watched the two “former” lovers interact. Finally Will looked at her and practically barked, “Does he make you happy?”

“Yes…” Nina replied because her brother still seemed on edge.

Then Will turned towards Data and pointed a finger at him and simply stated, “If you hurt her—I will deactivate you.”

“WILL!” both Nina and Deanna exclaimed in shock.

Data looked unfazed before Will dug back into his gumbo and grumbled, “I’m not saying that because he is an Android. I’m saying that because I’m an older brother.”

Deanna didn’t look convinced and then Will added, “I promise; I would have threatened to phaser blast a human too.”

After that the rest of the evening was fairly silent.

As Nina sat in her classroom, she couldn’t help but smile at the memory of it all. She had a quick reprieve from teaching for the morning, because Miss Kyle had just taken the students to recesses on the Holodeck.

She had just finished preparations for her next class when she received a message from Data inviting her to a banquet that night. They were apparently going to rendezvous with another starship tonight that was nearby—from his message it almost sounded like it was completely unplanned.

That didn’t bother her and she faintly smiled and replied that she’d love to go with her boyfriend.

* * *

“Captain, we will be rendezvousing with the USS Ares in exactly three hours,” Data stated just before his shift was about to end.

He looked down to see that Nina had just messaged him back. He envisioned the smile on her face as she typed out the words. Having a girlfriend brought a new sense of routine in his daily life. He found himself looking forward to the exact minute every day on when he would get to see Nina.

“Very good, Mr. Data,” Captain Picard sighed.

Data knew that Captain Picard was slightly agitated because they had received a warning message from Captain Elieth this morning. The USS Ares had made an unannounced visit after they had found the female Star Fleet officers. They had just received notification that those women were all dead after the visit from their fellow Federation ship.

Data also knew Captain Picard well enough to know that he was deeply concerned that something was now going to happen to their crew too.

After the main crew’s shift was over, Data stood up to leave. Then Picard stated, “See you all at the banquet tonight.”

Data gave his Captain a brisk nod before he, Riker, and Worf all approached the turbrolift together. Data had observed that Commander Riker was also uneasy today—but for a very different reason.

It was a most awkward experience for him in the turbolift as Commander Riker stared him down. He also observed that Lieutenant Worf was uncomfortable.

Suddenly Commander Riker asked, “So, Data…are you brining my sister to the banquet tonight?”

“Indeed, Sir,” Data replied, “She is my girlfriend and Captain Picard encouraged us to bring someone.”

Commander Riker just narrowed his eyes, Data took it as a form of protection he felt for Nina. Then Worf spoke up to help break the tension, “I too am bringing a woman.”

Data quickly turned his head as did Commander Riker. Worf had a lustful look in his eyes when he admitted, “Miss Kyle—although she is small for a human female. Her mind is that of a Klingon woman’s.”

Commander Riker’s eyebrows rose in surprise and then Data once again began to count the minutes until he could see Nina.

* * *

Nina had just finished putting on her earrings when the chime to her quarters went off.

She smiled brightly before she called out, “Come in.”

Data walked in dressed in his ceremonial Star Fleet uniform. She suddenly found herself running over to him and jumping into his arms. It always made her giggle because he always looked shocked by her sudden outburst—but he always caught her.

“Nina,” Data stated in an almost scolding tone, “One day you might trip and hurt yourself when you do that.”

She playfully rolled her eyes before she replied in a sultry voice in his ear, “Not if you are there to catch me.”

He turned to look at her and simply stated, “I cannot predict the future or the terrain of every known outcome for this possibility. It is not within my parameters.”

She smirked before she inquired, “Is kissing your girlfriend hello within your parameters?”

“Most definitely,” he replied without hesitation before he flipped her and kissed her as though she were being dipped on the dancefloor.

It didn’t take long for her to get turned on. His kissing technique had improved significantly over the week—in addition to seeing which of her buttons he could push.

She tried to squeeze her thighs together before Data pulled away and admitted, “You look incredibly beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you, Data,” she breathlessly stated, “You are always so sweet. Besides, I thought it’d look cute if we matched.”

Tonight since she knew he would be wearing his dress uniform, she opted to match him. She wore a flowing back dress that went to her knees with a high neckline. She paired them with a gold set of triangular earrings and a necklace.

Data gently sat her down on the ground before he stated, and if she didn’t know better she would have thought it was worry in his voice, “Nina, I must warn you. Often times at these functions, many new Federation officers are only interested in me because of my abilities. They may not understand that you see me beyond my Android qualities.”

She remained silent for a moment and thought about what he said before she reached her hand out to him and replied gently, “Data, nothing anyone ever says about you will change how I feel.”

His eyes never left hers as he gently placed a kiss on her hand. Then she added, “Just like I hope nothing anyone ever says about me will change your perception of me.”

She could see he was processing her statement before he replied, “Nina, you have my positronic brain; now and forever.”

She about fainted on the spot and she wanted to scold herself for behaving like a silly school girl, but sometimes Data just took her damn breath away with his straightforwardness. Then she found his hand around her waist before he pulled her closer to him and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

She hungered for him. She had been doing so good at taking this slow, but after that comment…she really didn’t want to as she ran her fingers through his hair. His lips began to trail down her neck as one of his hands firmly grasped her breast.

She let out a lust filled moan, “Data…if we don’t stop…I won’t want to go to dinner.”

He suddenly stopped and stopped and backed away before he stated, “I am sorry. Your actions indicated arousal.”

Now it was her turn to process his sudden change and then she realized the words she had used. She quickly pressed her body back up against him to assure him that she was indeed aroused and clarified, “I’m sorry Data. I am very much aroused what I said was an expression of sorts. What I meant more literally was, if we don’t stop making out, we will miss the banquet because I will want you in my bed making love to me.”

She watched as his eyes quickly flickered back and forth before he stated in what appeared to be a torn tone, “I already gave my word to Captain Picard that I would attend.”

She smiled because she knew that before he added, “But I am free to divulge in this love-making after the banquet.”

She knew she was taking deep and steady breaths to try and calm down her arousal and then Data inquired, “May I ask something of you?”

“Yes,” she quietly whispered out.

“First, I have been observing your sexual patterns,” he began, “I was wondering…would you go to the banquet tonight without panties on?”

Her eyes widened in complete shock by the question and then she felt his hand begin to trail down her curves before he added, “I think you would find it to be very stimulating—especially when I escort you back here tonight.”

Now she knew she was squeezing her thighs together, and biting her lip so hard she was afraid she was about to start bleeding. She knew he couldn’t get flustered like her, but she had to know…

“Data,” she began to ask and thought about her words carefully, “Even though you don’t have emotions…do you like things like that?”

“In the sense of you taking your panties off for me?” he asked.

She nodded and he replied, “I find that your physical attributes are quite appealing. In fact, I would love to paint you in the nude sometimes.”

Her heart nearly stopped on the spot. Then he only made it worse when he added, “I plan on putting every curve of your naked body in my memory banks.”

He really had a way with words at times that just blew her mind. Then she looked into his eyes and saw someone she could trust with her whole heart. She then nodded before she agreed, “I will go without panties.”

He seemed to process the response quickly before she smirked and put her fingers to his lips, which he looked at in confusion, before she whispered, “But only if you take them off of me now.”

Faster than she could have moved, Data was on his knees in front of her. She bit her lip and began to squirm. She watched as what she assumed a program he created seemed to take over before he reminded her, “Remember what happens to girls that squirm.”

“Yes, Sir,” she moaned a little as he slowed down his responses and slid his hands up her dress.

She was thanking herself for doing laser hair removal on her legs, but she couldn’t help but squirm again at the touch of his hands against her hot flesh. She had to put her arms on his shoulders when his fingers nimbly reached around the top of her panties and he began to slowly slide them down.

She looked down at him just as she had to step up and out of them because she wanted to see his eyes when he saw the cheeky black lace panties that were now in his hands. She began to regret this choice because she could feel her wetness now on the inside of her thighs as he stood, still admiring the wet panties.

He looked at her before he stuck them inside of his pocket. Her eyes widened because her mind instantly went to if they were to fall out.

“Nina, were you hoping I would see these tonight?” he asked her before he pointed out, “They are highly impractical undergarments.”

At his honesty, she couldn’t help but begin to laugh before she pointed out, “I thought they’d go well with the dress.”

He nodded his head as he held out his arm for her before he added, “I must admit—I would very much like to see you in them without a dress.”

She smiled as she accepted his arm and replied, “We have all the time in the world.”

He nodded in agreement as they began to head to the banquet. Then just when her nerves were finally beginning to settle he stated in his matter of fact tone, “But tonight, I do plan on making you cum as many times as you can handle.”

“Fuck me…” she groaned as her stomach did flips and her pussy clenched in anticipation.

He nodded and simply added, “Gladly.”

* * *

The rest of their walk to Ten Forward, Data was kind enough to give her a little bit of reprieve as each talked about their respective day. Then when they entered Ten Forward, her past came and hit her so hard in the stomach that she nearly threw up.

She knew she was clutching onto Data’s arm so hard that it would have hurt any human. There standing next to her brother was the person who had turned his back on her, and claimed to not remember her best friend, with an equally shocked face as her. She could see that Deanna was looking at her with extreme worry but she could not take her eyes off of her ex-boyfriend...

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	8. Everyone was Gone

Commander Riker never felt comfortable playing the diplomat. He knew that Captain Picard was already on edge with the unexpected visit from the USS Ares. The Captain had just went to meet the Captain of the other Starfleet vessel with his away team. Normally he would have gone with Captain Picard to greet the guests but with the last minute surprises, Will’s job was to make sure everything was ready. He knew he couldn’t hide the scowl that was apparent on his face. It was too much of a coincidence of them suddenly appearing so soon after the Wylar incident. He didn’t like it at all and he always trusted his gut.

But despite all of the unexpected surprises in Starfleet, he was also a bit miffed about something else as he threw a hunk of cheese into his mouth. Well maybe miffed wasn’t the right word. Nina had barely been here a month and now she was dating Data. It was true that he’d be annoyed even if she were dating a non-Android but he’d be lying if Data’s unique qualities didn’t add to his fear just a little. Would Nina be upset just like Ensign D’Sora? Would Data treat her right? He was just so damn uncertain.

He barely noticed when Deanna walked up to him in Ten Forward and gently touched his shoulder and stated, “Will, what’s troubling you?”

“All of this, Deanna,” he sighed lowly so that they would not be overheard, “The sudden appearance of the USS Ares, Data and Nina…it’s just a bit much.”

He looked at Imzadi and saw the faint smile on her face before she asked, “Do you not think Nina is capable of making a decision on who she would be with?”

“Of course I do,” Will sighed, “That’s not why I’m bothered.”

“Oh?” Deanna asked amusingly, “Then what is it?”

He gave her a flat stare but their conversation soon ended when the Captain of the USS Ares walked in with his first and second in command. Will’s brows rose and pointed a finger at Deanna and stated, “We will discuss this later.”

Then he watched as Deanna’s face fell suddenly and turned towards the visitors. Will looked over at the new group and he whispered to her, “Deanna, what is it?”

He could see his friend’s discomfort before she whispered back, “Will…I’m sensing a combination of fear and paranoia from them. They are hiding something…”

Will turned towards the guests coming towards them. He could see the look of annoyance on Picard’s face, but his captain quickly shifted into his diplomacy role when he motioned and stated, “Number One, allow me to introduce to you the Captain of the USS Ares, Thomas Rikeland; his First Officer, Aaron Sanders; and his Second Officer, Jake Harrison.”

The three smiled, Will assumed a fake smile after what Deanna said, when Captain Picard continued, “Captain Rikeland, this is our ship’s Counselor Deanna Troi and my First Office, William Riker.”

Captain Rikeland smiled and greeted both of them before he turned to him and stated, “Commander Riker, I’ve heard nothing but great things about you. You are truly one of Starfleet’s finest.”

“Thank you, Sir,” he replied.

He could see in his peripherals that Deanna got a curious look on her face when Jake came and shook his hand and asked, “William T. Riker? Any relation to Nina?”

Will studied the man carefully before he replied, “She’s my sister.”

Will saw a flash of fear in the boy’s eyes. He did look to be about Nina’s age...then he asked, “Do you know her?”

“Yes,” Jake replied before he recovered his facial expressions.

Then before Will could ask another question, Captain Rikeland spoke up, “Captain Picard, I’d be very interested in meeting Lieutenant Commander Data. I hear he is quite extraordinary.”

Picard nodded his head and replied, “He is indeed. He is a valued member of this crew. He should be here shortly.”

“Yes, he went to go pick up his girlfriend,” Deanna smiled but Will noticed she kept her gaze on Jake.

“Girlfriend?” Captain Rikeland asked, “The Android is capable of that?”

Will’s anger was quickly growing. He could see Picard’s agitation growing as well. Will could judge Nina’s and Data’s relationship, but he’d be damned if he let anyone else judge them.

Picard of course answered as diplomatically as possible to the rude question, “Commander Data lives his life just like the rest of us. We do not see him as _just_ an Android. He is a living, sentient being.”

“My apologizes, Captain,” Captain Rikeland quickly recovered because even he could see he had hit a nerve in Picard’s even toned scolding, “Now I just find myself curious as to what type of woman would catch an Android’s eye. She must be pure perfection.”

Picard then gave Will a knowing smile before he replied, “We seem to think so.”

Will’s brows arched in amusement a little and then speak of the Devil…in walked Nina and Data arm in arm. However, the smile from Will’s face quickly vanished when he saw what appeared to be the life drain out of his sister’s face as her eyes locked onto Jake.

He quickly glanced over at Deanna who looked equally upset. Her dark eyes then locked onto him and she did something she hadn’t done in a long time… _“Will…your sister is completely scared, angry, and beyond frightened.”_

Will looked back at his sister who was tightly clutching onto Data’s arm. He saw that Data could sense that something was off too as he gently put his free hand on Nina’s clutched hand and whispered something to her. She looked into Data’s eyes and just simply nodded. He knew Data well enough to that Data had more questions for her, but his colleague and friend quickly let it go when Captain Picard stated, “Captain Rikeand, this is Lieutenant Commander Data and our newest primary school teacher Miss Nina Riker.”

Will seemed to block everything else out as he watched his sister carefully. She almost became more Android-like than her boyfriend. She became completely unreadable but politely shook hands, except for Jake’s.

Then Captain Rikeland asked, “So you are _The_ Nina Riker.”

Her blue eyes darted towards the other Starfleet Captain who began to gush, “It must be in the Riker genes to excel in Starfleet. It is such a shame that you left after graduation. Jake has done nothing but talk about how incredible you were.”

When Nina made no response, Captain Picard interjected because he too could sense something was off when he stated, “Miss Riker is a wonderful addition to the many people that live on the Enterprise. It was her efforts that kept our children and many of the visitors on Wylar safe.”

Will glanced at Jake whose eyes widened slightly before Captain Rikeland asked in clarification, “What do you mean?”

Then Data interjected, “Nina singlehandedly overpowered the rogue Ferengi that were trying to enslave the guests of the children’s museum.”

Rikeland and his crew all looked at each other and Will knew that Nina was staring daggers at Jake. Then Jake informed his Captain, “Nina did always excel in hand to hand combat. It is not a surprise that she would be able to take out a few rogue traders.”

Then Worf who had been standing back, because he too hated fancy diplomacy gatherings, stated in a proud tone, “Yes…Even Klingons would consider Nina to be a formidable opponent.”

Will watched as Nina looked toward Worf and finally cracked a small smile. He had noticed that Worf had somewhat adopted Nina as a younger sister too during her time here. Then he noticed that Captain Rikeland began to study Nina even more before Rikeland asked, “Nina, I would very much like to hear your report on the incident.”

Nina then turned towards Captain Rikeland and with diplomatic smile that could match Picard’s she replied, “My report has already been taken by the members of the USS Enterprise. I am sure Captain Picard or Commander Riker could provide you with those details. I am no longer in Star Fleet and wish to keep it that way, Captain Rikeland. I am just a school teacher now.”

Will could see the approving look on Captain Picard’s face before the Captain took the que that Nina did not want to be the center of attention when he held out his arm and stated, “Come, Captain Rikeland, we have orchestrated a performance of some of our crew member’s thespian skills. Tonight they are going to perform _King Lear_.”

Will could tell that both Rikeland and Jake wanted to ask Nina more questions but they obliged the Captain and followed him towards the seating area. When the others got further away, Will, Deanna, and Data all stayed back and looked at Nina. However, it was Will that first asked, “Nina, are you all right? You look…you look like you’ve seen a damn ghost.”

“Are you feeling all right?” Deanna whispered.

He watched as her arm began to tremble and tears filled in her eyes even though her face was still rigid. When she didn’t respond, Data’s brows furrowed and he gently prodded, “Nina…”

She finally registered them and she whispered, “No…I’m not ok…I can’t explain it right this second…but if I leave…I think it will make it worse. If I leave I fear what could happen to you.”

They all looked at each other in concern and then Will looked at Data and said in a low voice, “I don’t know what the hell is going on, but keep them away from her.”

Data nodded his head in understanding and then they all went to sit through the most painful play they had yet to watch because Nina soon began to look like a shell of herself the longer the play went along.

Nina felt somewhat relieved that she, Data, Deanna, and Will set a few rows back. Will sat on one side of her while Data was on the other. When she saw Jake, she wanted to punch him in his face then kick him in the groin. Now that he was here…everyone would finally know the truth. She felt completely sick to her stomach. What if Jake made up lies about her again…what if her brother believed them? What if Data believed them?

As she sat there clutching onto Data’s arm as they watched the play, she noticed that he routinely touched her hand. She also noticed that her brother’s arm was on the back of her chair. She was glad they were watching _King Lear,_ a tragedy _,_ and that the lights were low because she knew that the tears were starting to run even harder down her face. She kept mentally telling herself…don’t panic…don’t panic…don’t panic…

Then she heard Data whisper to her, “Nina, I can see you are in pain. Is there anything I can do?”

She looked at her boyfriend, who actually looked concerned, before she leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Just…whatever happens…please don’t leave me alone tonight.”

She felt his hand tightened around hers before he whispered, “You have my word.”

* * *

The play seemed to last forever; however, she was thankful that she had been done crying for a while after the lights came back up. She could feel Jake’s eyes on her as he turned around and she could faintly here Captain Rikeland thank Captain Picard for the performance. The two explained some sort of pleasantries and then Captain Picard asked Chief O’Brien to escort the guests to the nearest transporter room.

However, her heart nearly stopped when Captain Rikeland added, “Very well, in the morning we shall speak about Wylar and any information that you might have that will help our investigation.”

“Very well,” Captain Picard replied and then Jake and the others finally left.

Then she felt Deanna touch her arm and she stated, “Nina, I can sense something is troubling you…and the fear and paranoia coming from the other Starfleet members.”

Nina looked at her and nodded. Then Deanna asked gently, “Can you tell us why?”

There were still so many people around so she looked at her friends and whispered, “It’s not a conversation for here…”

Will nodded abruptly before he commanded, “Data, please take my sister to the observation room while I get the others.”

“Of course, Commander,” Data replied solemnly as he helped her up and began to escort her to the observation room.

She didn’t know what to say. If they were here about Wylar…she felt like she had no choice but to finally admit the truth about what she had gone through…well…what she could remember…

Deanna wanted to walk with them and as her two friends escorted her to the observation room, she began to panic. She felt Deanna’s hand on her shoulder before she heard her friend’s calming voice say, “Nina, I want you to try and take some deep breaths. Just listen to the sound of my voice ok.”

Nina was scared, she didn’t even know if she could do that. Then Deanna coached, “Inhale as I count to three…One…Two…Three…Now hold…Exhale…one…two…three…”

Nina closed her eyes and she felt Deanna take her other hand as the counselor encouraged, “Nina, you are doing great.”

She began to sob harder. They were all going to know…she felt such shame.

Then Deanna stated, “Nina, this has to be very hard on you. No matter what, we will love you.”

Nina reopened her eyes to see Deanna staring back at her, with tears in her eyes too. Apparently the turbolift had stopped, she didn’t even know they had gotten on. She couldn’t look at Data. She probably looked nuts to him.

Then Deanna spoke up, “Data, I think your girlfriend needs a hug.”

“To release the dopamine hormone,” Data replied with certainty.

At his astute observation, Nina couldn’t help but smile a little as Data gently pulled her into a hug. Then he added, “I read that it is not good to try and hug someone when they are in the middle of a panic attack unless they ask for it.”

The fact that he knew what he was watching and still was here for her…it meant so much. Her eyes closed as his embrace tightened and she let out a relieved sigh.

Then Data looked at Deanna and whispered, “It appears to be working.”

Deanna smiled at Data and nodded as the three made their way to the observation room. Nina had yet to let go of Data’s arm and he did not appear to mind accommodating her. Then the others began to trickle in; Captain Picard, her brother, Worf, Geordi, and Beverly. Luckily they were all looking at Captain Picard and not her.

Then Picard turned to her and apologized, “Nina, I am sorry that you were put through something that clearly made you uncomfortable. Without going into too much details, because we need to know what you know before we reveal what we do, just know that the USS Ares is likely investigating us for what happened on Wylar. There is a drug that appears to be wiping out people’s memories—it was discovered on Wylar in one of the female guards and there are rumors of it being in Starfleet.”

Nina’s eyes widened in horror before she whispered, “So it is still happening?”

The crew all looked at each other and even Data looked at her with concern before she cleared her throat and looked at her brother. She took a deep breath and admitted, “I will tell you, because I trust you to do the right thing with the information I am about to share. But I am terrified.”

“We won’t let anything happen to you,” Will quickly spoke.

“He is right, Nina,” Picard nodded, “While you might not be in Starfleet anymore, you are a member of this crew and family.”

She smiled faintly at the Captain before she looked back at her brother and began, “While I was at the academy, I had a best friend. Her name was Amira.”

Will nodded his head and admitted, “I remember you talking about her in your letters.”

Nina nodded and continued, “After graduation, we went to Risa to celebrate. It was our second day there and something happened. I can’t remember what, but I woke up apparently three weeks later in the middle of nowhere on Risa. I had no clothes on and had been sexually assaulted.”

Will looked like he wanted to punch something and she could see how the room grew very uncomfortable. However, she had to continue, “Next to me was Amira, also with no clothes and sexually assaulted. Except…she had what appeared to be a phaser blast to her face. She was dead.”

She tried to take a steadying breath before she added, “I knew I needed to get food and water or I too would die. When I made it to the nearest settlement on Risa, I went to seek medical attention and contacted the local authorities.”

Everyone was still quiet as she continued to relive the worst days of her life in her mind, “The medical staff there performed the sexual assault tests while the authorities went to find Amira’s body where I told them it was…then days went by. The authorities never returned, the medical staff that had confirmed I was assaulted…all of them were disappearing.”

“What do you mean disappearing?” Picard asked quietly.

She took a steadying breath before she replied, “It was as though everyone who knew about my or Amira’s condition were being wiped out.”

Picard looked even more concerned as he leaned back in his chair and she continued, “I found passage way back to Earth. I had reached out to Jake, because he was my boyfriend at the time.”

“WHAT?” Riker asked in utter shock.

Deanna gave Will a flat stare that shut him up before Nina added, “But before he got back, because he went away with some of the male cadets, I tried to report what had happened to me and Amira to Starfleet headquarters. I went to Admiral Tsung who then informed me that there was no Cadet by the name of Amira Rahal. They made me start to think I was crazy…”

“What about her parents?” Dr. Crusher asked.

“They were already dead and could not confirm my story,” Nina replied sadly, “They died when she was younger.”

Dr. Crusher looked very annoyed and then Will asked, “And what about Jake…he surely knew she existed since she was your best friend!”

“He acted like I had made her up,” she whispered, “And I could tell he was hiding something.”

She heard Geordi let out a heavy sigh and Worf grumble, “These people have no honor.”

Then tears began to run down her face and Deanna whispered, “I can sense there is more.”

Nina looked at her new friend and nodded solemnly. “Everyone I talked to said I was crazy and that nothing happened. They claimed I made it up. Even Amira’s aparetment had been cleaned out entirely. It was as though she had never existed. Every time I dug into Starfleet files, more and more connections to Amira were erased. Then…”

She had to take a steadying breath as she clutched Data’s arm hard, “Then I missed my period.”

Deanna’s eyes widened as did Dr. Crusher’s. The men all looked at each other before Nina looked at Will and reported, “I was pregnant. It could not have been Jakes’s because we had not been together like that in a while. My birth control stopped working on Risa, but I didn’t think about it at the time. Then when I finally had actual tangible proof about what had happened, I went to the Starfleet medical facility to find out the DNA and to get more evidence.”

Her body began to shake and Data gently touched her hand before she sobbed, “A doctor I trusted named Dr. Yuki performed the analysis…he went out of the room to get something and then…I woke up in my apartment in San Francisco three weeks later.”

Picard sat up in his chair quickly and Worf demanded to know, “How?”

“I don’t know…” she admitted, “My memory was gone again.”

“The baby?” Deanna asked quietly.

“It was no longer in me,” Nina whispered sadly, “They performed an abortion without my consent and Dr. Yuki was no longer in any data base according to Star Fleet. He and his family never existed.”

“I knew Dr. Yuki,” Beverly spoke up in a whisper, “He had a family…he was a wonderful doctor…”

Nina said nothing else. There was really nothing else to share. Then Picard admitted, “Nina, what you have told us will not leave this room. But you have the right to know that you are not the only female cadet this has happened to. Another ship with a Captain I completely trust went through the same thing—those cadets’ files are missing and now they are dead.”

Nina solemnly nodded before she admitted, “I am very sorry. Nobody should have to go through that.”

Will clearly looked upset and unable to come up with some words. Then Captain Picard added, “But why leave you alive?”

“Excuse me?” Will looked at his Captain.

Picard knew that it sounded like a harsh question, but Nina didn’’ take offense when she admitted, “I’ve been asking that too. My only conclusion is that Jake is involved and he kept me alive for some unbeknownst reason.”

Picard nodded his head before he replied, “It is a theory that I believe we should all be cognizant of—especially with the Ares here investigating us just like our other sister ship.” Then he looked somewhat defeated before he admitted, “We have our work cut out for us… How are these criminals wiping people’s memories like that and overriding literally years’ worth of histories including family trees?”

No one could think of a good enough theory at that moment. Nina could sense that everyone was trying to cope with everything she had said then it was Data that spoke up, “Captain, I believe after hearing Nina’s story. It is not wise to leave her unattended while they are so close. If they suspect that she has told us anything there could be repercussions for her and for the crew. I ask that I be given permission to be by her side until they are gone because I do not require sleep should they make their way onto the ship at night or try and transport her.”

“That is very wise, Commander Data, permission granted,” Picard replied before he looked at Nina and added, “We believe you. You are no longer alone in this fight.”

Nina felt the tears continue to fall down her face as she nodded at the Captain. Then Deanna joined in, “Nina, you are not crazy. You do have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder clearly, but you are not crazy. I could sense your feeling and theirs. They are scared of you and what you know. Plus add in the fact that you were the one who thwarted someone’s plans on Wylar.”

“Thank you, everyone,” Nina whispered, “But please be careful. If anything were to happen to any of you…”

Then Picard raised his hand and replied, “We will take all of the necessary precautions but right now…you should get some rest. We should all get some rest…Dismissed.”

She still had a hold of Data’s arm, but then Deanna and Beverly were on her in an instant. Beverly was trying not to cry when she whispered, “If you need anything…I mean anything…you come get me, wake me up. Just whatever you need. Tomorrow if you are up for it, I’d like to run a few tests on you. There could be some side effect from the drug that was overlooked in the other results I have seen.”

“Of course, Beverly and thank you,” Nina smiled faintly. Then she stood there with Data still holding her for a moment as Deanna kissed her cheek and said the same thing.

She thanked her other friend and then her brother came up and stated, “I will walk with you to your quarters.”

Nina nodded and then the three of them began to make her way back. She could see Will was struggling with everything and when they were in the turbolift he admitted, “I am sorry that you couldn’t talk about this. It had to be scary, every time you reached out or got close then those people were gone.”

“It was terrifying,” she admitted.

They all made their way back to her room then Will grabbed her and hugged her so hard that Data spoke up, “Commander, it appears you are cutting of her air flow.”

“Sorry,” he murmured.

She gave him a faint smile and then he added, “I won’t let them do anything to you.”

“I know,” she reassured him, “I’ve been dealing with this for several years now. I’ll be ok.”

The fact that she pointed out the obvious didn’t seem to help her brother, but he nodded and then looked at Data and said, “Watch out for her.”

“Of course,” Data replied.

After Will rounded the corner, Nina and Data went into her quarters. She couldn’t help but snort at the irony of the situation. Here she was earlier that night ready to move on with her life and hop into bed with Data. Now her demons were coming back to haunt her.

She vaguely registered that she was still without underwear when she looked at Data who was watching her every move. She took a deep breath and asked, “Do you think less of me?”

“Why would I think that?” he asked her slightly confused.

“Because…” she began to sob, “Because I’m damaged…”

He shook his head no and pulled her into an embrace. She began to sob harder before he pointed out, “You are not damaged. You are normal and functioning within your normal parameters. It is the world around you that is damaged.”

She continued to weep as he held her and soothed her, then he added, “You Nina, just proved once again how Android-like you are.”

She remembered their previous conversation, about her being selfless. She looked up at him and asked, “What do you mean?”

She knew she looked like complete mess, but he raised his hand to her chin and replied gently, “You are stronger than any other human I know. These events would have caused other humans to fail—but not you. You are perfect and still alive proving just how strong you are.”

Tears were streaming down her face still but then she leaned up and pressed her lips against her boyfriend’s and for a short while, she forgot about how bad things were right now.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review! :D**


	9. Summer Vacation...Finally

**Everyone have a safe and Happy New Year!!! :D**

* * *

Deanna had just changed into her pink nightgown. Normally she was able to professionally separate her work life from her personal one. While it was hard to do at times, especially while living on a starship, she felt with the exception of the people she had determined were friends than she was able to keep the two separated. Nina…Nina was completely different to her. While she did have her past with Will—Nina was like a sister. She knew that no matter whatever happened with Will, she’d always want Nina as a friend. Hearing her story, hearing how these men tried to make her feel like the crazy one...Then learning that she had a child to only have it ripped away from her...it was almost too much. Nina wasn’t even given a choice if she wanted to keep the child. It had all been ripped taken from her against her will. Yet here she was, still going and now teaching children how to be good, kind individuals. She rarely saw that type of pure strength from a person.

Then she walked up to her replicator and demanded, “Computer, I’d like a chocolate martini please.”

She watched the glow of the program go off before she grabbed the glass and took a gulp. However, her normal chocolate self-indulgence didn’t help. Instead she found herself sitting on her lounge chair sobbing for her friend. While Data was with Nina tonight, she couldn’t help but want everyone to just pile in her room and sleep in sleeping bags like what her father used to do with her and her mother—just so Nina would know that she was not alone and they’d protect her.

She held her mouth over her hand because as she remembered how scared Nina felt, it overwhelmed her. Then her eyes widened when she felt a familiar set of emotions getting closer…Will.

He was full of rage, anger, hurt, and a deep, deep sadness she had never felt from him before.

She didn’t even wait when she went to her door to greet him. Then just as he reached it, she opened the doors to her quarters. There before her was the man she knew she’d love until the day she died, even if they couldn’t be together, red-eyed from crying and full of hate.

He looked at her and pleaded, “Imzadi, I don’t know what to do.”

She motioned for him to come in and then she opened her arms wide. He looked at her and accepted the gesture. They held each other and cried before he admitted, “Even though I shouldn’t be…I’m mad at her.”

Deanna knew why, but she knew she needed to allow him to express it, “Why, Will?”

“She…” he sobbed, “She could have trusted me.”

“I think she knows that,” Deanna admitted sadly, “I think from Nina’s perspective though—she didn’t want anyone else getting hurt and so from what she had witnessed…not talking about it kept others safe.”

“And that’s the other part that makes me mad!” Will shouted, “Starfleet is supposed to better all races we encounter. We are supposed to be open minded and compassionate. But ever since I accepted the position on the Enterprise, how many times have we encountered corruption in Starfleet?!”

She nodded her head in agreement. While one, like Q, might say, ‘Its human nature be evil’, she couldn’t really deny that it did seem that way…

So instead of dwelling on the obvious, Deanna gently replied, “Will, for tonight—let’s not do anything. Nina is safe. Data is with her and won’t allow anything to happen to her.”

She could feel another internal struggle with Will before he asked, “Is that why she is attracted to him, because he doesn’t have emotions? He is clearly not experiencing what you and I are right now.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Deanna objected, “While I can see your point. Nina believes Data does have emotions, just not human ones.”

Will rolled his eyes at her before she continued, “From what I have observed between the two; Data is fascinated with her because she treats him like she treats everyone; with respect and kindness. I think Nina is drawn to Data because he makes her laugh and feel safe. It’s truly a unique bond between them that I don’t think will be easily broken.”

“Does he love her?” Will sighed.

“Data would say he is incapable of love,” Deanna whispered which made Will rub his hands through his hair in agitation.

“But I think his way of love just differs from ours,” she continued, “Would he sacrifice himself for her? Yes. Is he going to stay by her side until this threat has passed? Yes. Does he enjoy her company? Yes. In a lot of cultures…this is love.”

“But what if she wants a child with the man she loves some day?” Will asked and then he suddenly realized all of the emotions he had been suppressing and how this final thing with Nina was what really set him over the edge.

Deanna looked at him knowingly and admitted, “She’s surrounded by children all day and I don’t think having a baby is what is on her mind now, especially after how she lost what I am assuming was her first child in the way that she did. Besides, there are multiple ways to have children if she chooses to; adoption, artificial insemination…she can chose whatever fate she wants with or without Data.”

“I’m sorry, Imzadi,” Will sighed as he took a seat on her bed, “I’m sorry.”

She sat down next to him and gently patted his leg. It had to be hard for him. He liked to have control over almost everything and then hearing how his little baby sister was violated—it was hard and a lot of emotions to process.

“I know, Will,” she whispered, “But I’m here.”

* * *

Captain Picard took a deep exhale when Dr. Crusher yelled, “It is just…it’s not right Jean-Luc! Wesley is at Starfleet now. He joined because of me, because of his father, because of you! He joined because he thought it was the right and noble thing to do. How many times have we encountered this type of corruption in Starfleet?!”

Then he took a deep inhale and tried to say, “I understand this must be difficult. I know how dear Nina is to everyone…”

“DON’T CUT ME THAT CRAP, JEAN-LUC!” Beverly yelled, “STARFLEET NEEDS TO ANSWER FOR THIS! ARE THERE TOO MANY HUMANS IN COMMAND? ARE THERE TOO MANY MALES?”

Picard said nothing as he looked at Beverly. She realized her outburst before she plopped down next to him and apologized, “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc…men like you, Will, my late husband are all wonderful leaders and examples…it’s just sometimes outside of the men on this ship it feels like we have made no progress.”

“I understand,” he nodded as he put his arm around his beautiful friend.

Dr. Crusher sighed as she leaned into him. Then he reassured her, “We will make sure that everyone involved in this barbaric atrocity is brought to justice and put up parameters to make sure this type of corruption cannot happen again.”

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Nina had just finished getting ready for work. While it might seem easier to just take a day off and not deal with life, she had to do something to keep the circular thoughts of anxiety from continuing.

Data had never left her side—even when she had showered. She blushed a little at how he stood in the bathroom while she got cleaned up the previous night, but kept his back to her so she could have some privacy. Their romantic time for that evening had passed and it was as though Data knew it without ever bringing it up. He was a complete gentleman and when she got out of the shower, with his back still to her, he handed her a towel.

Then that morning he had replicated her waffles and fruit, even though she wasn’t very hungry, after what had happened. She couldn’t resist after he said he remembered a story that her brother had told about her and how on one birthday she got very upset as a child when she did not have Belgium waffles with a side of fruit. So she gratefully at the waffles because Data took the time to care for her. She knew she needed to eat. The last time she had a true episode after the incident, she lost 20 pounds in two week because of her inability to eat. With Data helping, she knew she wouldn’t fall into that darkness again.

After they had finished breakfast, Captain Picard, Will, and Deanna all showed up to her room for a plan. She and Data learned that at 09:30, Captain Rikeland wanted to speak with all Senior Officers—Data being one of those. Nina then suggested it would be safer for her to go to work where she would be around people to which Captain Picard agreed. Data would escort Nina to work and then Worf would come pick her up when he came to get Alexander if the USS Ares was still there. Then he’d take her to Ten Forward until Will or Data could get off duty. She wouldn’t be alone and they had alerted Miss Kyle as well to alert a Senior Officer should a member of the USS Ares try to approach Nina at or during school.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Nina stood in front of her younger class with a smile and asked, “Who is ready for summer vacation?”

All of the children’s hands shot up, except for Y’vak. It was their last full week of school before the children took a month’s break during the “summer” hours.

It was nearing the lunch hour before she switched to the older children and she could see the kids were getting antsy for a break when she added with a smile, “While I will not make you do any homework over your break, you are required to do one thing.”

“Which is?!” Alexander asked in excitement.

Her brows rose before she grinned wider, “To have fun…buuuuuut, upon your return you will have to write me a short paper about one specific thing you did that was fun.”

All of the kids looked even more excited before she said, “Ok, you are dismissed for lunch.”

They all shot up out of their chairs, except for Y’vak who remained in his. Nina had the sudden feeling she was being watched. She knew she was probably just being paranoid, but her instincts told her to be careful.

She looked down at her personal PADD and saw a message from Data that read:

_How are you doing?_

She smiled faintly at his kindness. For being an “emotionless” Android, he was very attentive. Then she replied:

_I’m managing. I am counting the minutes to see you again._

Her smile widened when she saw his immediate response:

_Approximately three hundred thirty eight minutes and twenty seconds until you are in my arms again._

She chuckled a little at his preciseness and then she looked up to see Y’vak still in his chair. She could see he was struggling with something. Y’vak normally didn’t immediately get up when the other children did. Sometimes he needed to process some of their emotions, he somewhat reminded her of Data. But today it was different and she knew he needed to have a talk.

She got up and walked over to him before she took a seat on one of the small stools and asked, “Y’vak, is something troubling you?”

“That would be illogical…Vulcans don’t have feelings…” he tried to state as though he firmly believed it.

“Ok, then,” Nina smiled, “Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It is your assignment,” he admitted, “You want us to have fun…Vulcans do not have fun.”

“Oh?” Nina asked slightly amused, “Sooo you don’t enjoy listening to or playing music or reading?”

“Those activities are acceptable,” Y’vak stated, “But I would not classify them as fun.”

She nodded her head before she gently informed him, “Y’vak, fun is just another word for something that gives you enjoyment. It does not mean you have to climb the highest mountain with Alexander, play with dolls with Alexandra—or even laugh.”

She saw Y’vak taking in her suggestion before he nodded, “I can find this acceptable.”

“Good,” she encouraged, “Now you better go eat your lunch with your classmates.”

“Yes, Miss Riker,” he stated politely before he got up from his desk and went on to lunch.

She had a content smile on her face and then when she stood up, suddenly Jake walked into her classroom. Her body immediately went into a survival mode as she backed up behind her desk and asked, “What are you doing here? You are not allowed to be in the classroom.”

He looked annoyed before stated, “Actually I can. I am a Lieutenant Commander of another Starfleet vessel. I outrank you and can go where I please.”

Nina began to back up towards her desk where her PADD was, so that she could alert Data, when Jake continued in a slightly hurt-mock voice, “Yes…I’m a Lieutenant Commander…just like your artificial boyfriend who was absolutely no help today. He has superior strength and knowledge—yet I guess he can’t replace the real thing—a human man.”

She said nothing and made no facial expression. She could see he was trying to back her into a fight and she wasn’t going to let him in or win. So she simply asked, “Why are you here, Jake?”

“I wanted to see you—I want you back,” he replied in a fake voice of sentiment.

“Not interested,” she replied firmly and then changed her face to a fuck you smile, “But I am sure there are plenty of other women who would be interested in you and your accomplishments.”

She began to reach for her PADD and realized he was about to lunge for her, but thankfully at the same moment…in walked Miss Kyle in a state of fluster. Her colleague didn’t even realizing at first that Jake was in the room when she stated, “Nina, I am so ready for summer break. These kids are about to drive me crazy!”

Nina looked at her colleague and then she laughed so Jake wouldn’t suspect anything before she stated, “I understand fully, Miss Kyle. If you will excuse me for a moment though, an _old_ friend is here visiting me.”

Miss Kyle’s eyes widened before she turned to see Jake standing there annoyed. Miss Kyle quickly raised her hands and replied, “I apologize. I will leave you two to catch up.”

When Miss Kyle walked out, Nina prayed she understood the covert message and remembered her orders from this morning. Then Jake looked at her and stated, “Let’s take a walk.”

“Jake, I really need to use this time to get ready for my next class,” Nina replied kindly.

“Nina, it wasn’t a goddamn suggestion,” he snapped at her darkly.

She could see all of her children in the next room happily eating their lunch. The way Jake was behaving reminded her of when he called her a liar, and then a whore. One of the things that still made her feel awful after Risa was when Jake lashed out at her and made her feel crazy for “supposedly” claiming she was impregnated and raped. Now he just repulsed her on every possible level, because she knew she was not crazy. But what she didn’t want to happen now was for him to use her in some way that only fed his story of her seeming to be unstable. She had to stay above reproach and pray that Data would stay by her side through this waking nightmare.

Then she simply nodded and began to follow him out into the hallway. Once they were out of the window’s reach to the school, he groaned, “You look as gorgeous as ever.”

She took a large inhale and asked, “Jake, what exactly are you wanting? I do not want to date you and I have someone I care for very much in my life.”

She flinched when he snapped, “FOR FUCK’S SAKE, NINA! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE AGAIN! THE THOUGHT THAT YOU ARE LETTING THAT ANDROID TOUCH YOU, MAKE LOVE TO YOU…IT SICKENS ME!”

She found her courage quickly, because one thing she didn’t put up with was people talking bad about people she loved, when she turned towards him and replied, “Jake, I have no interest in you. Please do not insult my boyfriend again. He treats me well and is wonderful. Let this go and let us part amicably.”

He looked at her with such hate before he whispered, “You are only doing this because you loved Amira more than me.”

Her eyes widened in horror. He said her name…

Tears began to fall down her face but she managed to say, “Please leave.”

“No,” he growled as he shoved her against the wall.

Her body was shaking and she knew she’d have to kick his ass right there; damn the consequences or the investigation. How fucking dare he say her name after he called her a liar and claimed that she made her best friend up!

But before she could kick him in the sweet spot, Data’s hand grabbed Jake’s away from her.

She looked at her boyfriend who was only looking at Jake when he spoke, “Commander Harrison, I believe my girlfriend asked you to leave. Am I wrong in assuming that when a woman says no or asks you to leave, that you should not do so promptly?”

Jake jerked his arm away before Data looked at her and asked, “Nina, are you all right? Are you injured?”

If Nina were to say anything other than that she was ok…it could make the investigation worse for Data. She couldn’t handle that. So instead, she smiled at her boyfriend and merely replied, “I’m fine. Thank you, Honey.”

He nodded, but he noted her new affectionate nickname, then Jake fixed his uniform before he lied to Data, “I was merely trying to catch up with my girlfriend. We didn’t leave on the best of terms on Earth.”

Then Data corrected him, “I believe she is your ex-girlfriend.”

Jake’s eyes narrowed at Data’s observation before he turned to Nina and simply stated, “Your loss.”

Nina said nothing and didn’t even bother looking at Jake as he walked away when she flung herself into Data’s arms.

Once Data knew that Jake had left the area, he pulled Nina away slighty and stated, “Miss Kyle sent a message to the bridge. We then deducted it would be most appropriate if I come in a ruse that we were going to eat lunch together. Also your brother…was very passionate…”

She gave him a faint smile and replied, “That’s Will…”

Then his brows furrowed slightly before he pointed out, “Nina, you do not appear to be fine. I also have improved hearing…I heard him bring up Amira before I rounded the corner.”

She simply nodded before he added, “They will be leaving within the hour. Captain Rikeland appeared to be pleased with our report and do not suspect we know much about what has happened.”

“That’s good,” she stated with a relieved tone, “Because if you wouldn’t have shown up when you did, I’m sure I’d be in the brig for kicking his ass then they’d stay longer.”

Data nodded his head before he asked, “I must return to my duties because we want to make sure they leave the ship promptly. Are you sure you are all right? Is there anything I can do?”

“Can you send me a message when they leave? I think it will make me feel better,” she whispered, “As for am I all right…? No not really. Jake gives me the creeps.”

Data nodded his head in understanding before she added, “Also, tonight…can we just have dinner alone? Just the two of us…and Spot.”

“Of course, Nina,” Data replied as he pulled her into another hug.

She let out a relieved sigh and was thankful that he was in her life.

* * *

Summer break was finally here as Nina excitedly packed her bags for the shore leave that the crew was talking. She would be going down with the senior staff; along with Miss Kyle and the O’Briens. Ever since the USS Ares left, the crew felt a little on edge. Captain Picard had relayed what had happened to the other Starfleet vessel that Will later told her about. Beverly had found nothing in her DNA to help with her analysis of the drug, but they were hopeful that they would be able to find something to put a stop to this. The USS Saturn had heard rumors about a nearby star system that might have a bidding war for slaves soon, so that crew was going to go investigate and report their findings to the Enterprise. Hopefully with the two crews working together and Nina’s story, they would find a solution to all of this.

Just as Nina finished packing her last bag, the computer alerted her of a guest. “Come in,” she smiled and then turned around to see Data walking in carrying his own suitcases.

She smiled and ran and leapt into his arms just after he had sat down his suitcase. “Hello Nina, I was wondering if you needed help carrying your bags,” Data informed her politely.

“Yes, please,” she admitted, “I wasn’t entirely sure as to what types of activities you had planned for us so I packed a variety of things…” She actually packed three suitcases…

Data quirked his head to the side before he told her, “Nina, we will only be gone for one week and in the event you forgot something, we could always buy or replicate what you need.”

She gave him a nervous smile and then he said, “However, it is good you are prepared. I did have many activities planned for us and then Geordi told me to ease up.”

“Oh?” she enquired as she took a step towards him and rubbed her fingers down his chest, “What type of activities?”

They had yet to engage in sexual intercourse, as Data would put it, because of the events of last week. Data said he wanted to reassure her that he did not want to be with her just sexually but in every way. He was hers and she was his. Then he suggested that their first time be on the planet they were about to go down on, Filoria Five. It was an exotic environment that her brother had obviously picked. There was everything from private beaches, hot springs, hiking, sailing…anything a person could dream of. Nina was about to blow from sexual frustration so she didn’t really care where they were as long as he was inside of her soon…he had her acting like a damn school girl again.

Then Data replied, “On our first day I was going to have climb the nearest mountain terrain followed by a soak in one of the natural hot springs—then obviously would have to hike back down the mountain. On day two I had plans for us to visit at least five of the local museums, visit a vineyard, and go parasailing.”

Nina’s eyes widened because those were indeed a lot of physical activities…but not the one she was really hoping for…

Then she asked after he had finished describing all seven days, “So what was Geordi’s advice?”

“His exact words were, ‘Data, live in the moment. Nina is a beautiful woman who deserves to be treated right and pampered. Maybe let her chose some of the activities—or maybe do nothing at all and sit on the beach and drink a Tequila Sunrise or something,’” Data stated with precision.

Nina couldn’t hide her amusement. Geordi really was a sweetheart and Nina was determined to help him find a woman that could appreciate him. But then she looked at her boyfriend who was waiting for her to respond. She smirked at him and eased into his body. She loved how strong he felt. He quickly recognized her arousal pattern before she admitted, “I think Geordi has a point, Data…In your list of plans I didn’t hear anything about being with you intimately.”

“Forgive me,” Data processed, “I assumed that was implied every night.”

Her brows rose before she teased, “Every night huh? After all those other physical activities?”

She watched as his eyes processed her words before he said, “Ah, I now see what you mean.”

Then he cupped her backside before he added, “Let me clarify then. I would be happy to spend all day every day in bed with you. I very much want to make love to you finally.”

She grinned and reached up and kissed him. It did not take him but half a second to respond to her desire, but then she was surprised when he pulled away and whispered, “I actually did replicate something for you that I’d like you to wear tonight.”

“Oh?” she smiled as he opened his suitcase and pulled out a blush colored lace baby doll lingerie.

“I think your curves would be most appealing in this,” he admitted as he held it up to her form, “After dinner, I would very much like for you to put it on so that I may rip it off of you after an appropriate amount of foreplay takes place.”

Her face was flushed with anticipation and slight embarrassment. With everything that had happened to her, there were still times were she felt uncomfortable in her own skin. But thanks to Data she was getting more confidence all of the time.

She finally nodded before she replied a little out of breath, “Yes, Sir.”

He then re-captivated her lips, but before she got too wet and hot, the computer had her brother’s voice asking, “Nina, Data, you two ready to go?”

Data immediately pulled away and replied, “Yes, Commander,” because they could both sense the agitation in Will’s voice.

Nina giggled a little as Data repacked the lingerie and helped Nina with her bags. She squealed a little in excitement as she grabbed his hand and they made their way to the transporter room for their tropical vacation.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!**

**Next chapter we finally get to see some fully functional Data. ;)**


	10. Fully Functional Boyfriend

Nina stood in the lobby of the glamorous resort they were staying at and tried not to fidget too much. Will had already tried to finagle her and Data into going on a hike with him, Deanna, and Beverly the moment they landed; however, Data briskly pointed out, “We already have a prior engagement.”

When Will inquired what that was, Deanna’s eyes widened in horror at Will’s attempt to keep the couple from going off alone before she distracted her friend, “I believe that they were going to go to a couple’s massage.”

Will, Nina, and Data all tilted their head at the interesting choice of activity Deanna chose before Nina grabbed Data’s hand and they left her protective older brother with his friends. It was somewhat humorous that her lecherous brother was trying to protect her in some archaic way. But she knew he meant well.

As she waited on Data to get their room information, she began to observe the flora around them. One in particular caught her eye—it was a hot pink with bright yellow stems protruding from its core. She leaned in to sniff and it reminded her of the cherry blossoms that were in Japan.

A small smile appeared on her face and then suddenly she felt like she was being watched. It was the eerie feeling of when someone was staring at your back. She tried not to visibly shudder as she looked up and around. Data was still at the counter, but something didn’t feel right. She told herself it was probably her imagination. She had been through a lot the past few weeks. Maybe she just needed a break. However, the feeling wasn’t leaving her so she readjusted the bag she was carrying and walked over to where Data was.

Just as she got up next to him, the resort worker asked, “Is there anything else we can get you for your stay?”

“No, thank you,” Data replied kindly before he turned to look at her. He noticed that she appeared to be distracted so he asked, “Is everything all right, Nina?”

She was brought back to him when she looked up and saw his concern. The weird feeling was still there, but she tried to suppress it, she didn’t want it ruining their good time. She just wanted to be with him.

“I’m fine,” she replied as she gave an unconvincing smile.

He took her hand with the rest of their luggage before he escorted her to a lift and noted, “Nina, in my observations of human females, they often say they are fine when there is something they do not wish to discuss or they are upset.”

She tilted her head to the side and now had an amused smile on her face. The lift doors opened and they allowed the other guests to exit first before they entered and Data stated, “Floor Twelve.”

He was still looking at her; and she him when she replied to his earlier comment, “What other things have you noticed about human females?”

He opened his mouth before he closed it again. Then he turned towards her fully and pressed her body up against the side of the lift. She gulped at the sudden dominance he had before he uncharacteristically, for him, demanded, “Nina, if you attempt to change the subject again I will punish you.”

“W-what?” she asked in shock.

“I said I will punish you,” Data stated in a lowered tone as he leaned down further and began to kiss her neck. She squirmed and he chided her, “Girls that do not tell the truth and that squirm need a firm spanking.”

“Fuck…” she moaned out.

“Language,” he groaned as he grabbed her tightly.

What type of program was this?! She didn’t know, but she was definitely going to enjoy the ride.

Suddenly the doors to the lift opened and there stood several guests. Data snapped back into his appropriate self but Nina knew she looked like a fucking hot mess that was now painfully dripping wet.

“Excuse us,” Data stated kindly to the other guests as he grabbed her hand and the luggage.

She walked completely mystified next to him before she asked, “Data, is that a new program?”

He looked at her and simply replied, “I will answer if you answer my question first.”

Her mouth fell open at his candor. She pouted slightly which made him add, “Pouting will get you spanked too.”

“Data!” she exclaimed as she playfully smacked his arm.

She could see the sides of his mouth curl up a bit before she sighed and admitted, “It was just a weird feeling I had. I felt like someone was watching me when I was smelling the flowers. It was silly. I probably just frightened myself.”

Data didn’t look convinced though and began to reach for his comm badge. Nina quickly grabbed his hand and asked, “What are you doing?”

He looked at her in confusion before he replied, “Nina, one thing I have noticed about you is that your instincts are rarely wrong. I feel as though we should alert the Enterprise.”

“Data, please,” she pleaded, “I feel fine now. I don’t feel like anyone is watching anymore. It was my imagination.”

“Still, I would feel more comfortable,” he responded as they reached the door to their suite.

She fidgeted a little which made his brow arch and then she realized at what she was doing. How many spanks was she up to now?

She let out a heavy sigh before she replied, “You do what you think is best, but I’m safe as long as I’m with you, right? Besides I’m not completely helpless.”

“Of course,” he responded as he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, “But your safety is everything to me and if I did not act on my _instincts_ and something happened to you…” he paused for a long moment before he added, “I do not know how I would process it.”

She smiled and leaned into him. He really was wonderful. She quietly nodded the go ahead which elicited a nod from him before he reached for his comm badge and spoke, “Data to Enterprise.”

One of the Lieutenant’s that was commanding the bridge replied, “This is the Enterprise, go ahead.”

Data looked at her before he continued, “Please send down a small disguised team to the resort accommodations area and be on the lookout for any suspicious activity.”

“Are we looking for anything in particular?” the Lieutenant asked.

“No,” Data admitted.

There was a pause before the Lieutenant responded, “Of course, Commander. Shall I inform Captain Picard?”

“Please do,” Data replied.

“Understood. I will notify you and the Captain as soon as the away team returns,” the Lieutenant added.

“Thank you, Data out,” her boyfriend stated then immediately snapped back into holiday mode.

She smiled as he unlocked their room before she added, “Thank you, Data.”

“Anything for you, Nina,” he replied in such a way that sent butterflies through her system. Then he opened the door and informed her, “I asked for the best room in the entire resort.”

She turned towards their suite and took a step inside just as her mouth fell open at the view before her. The entire wall opposite them was constructed out of some sort of transparent material so they could see the ocean. The room itself was colored in a sensual tropical theme with dark greys and blues. In the center of the room was a combination glass waterfall that flowed around a fireplace. But what really amazed her was the large balcony that she eagerly opened the door to step out on.

She could smell the ocean and the warm breeze against her skin, then she noticed that there were no other balconies around—they had this whole view to themselves.

She felt the gentle touch of her boyfriend’s hand on her hip as he stepped up next to her and asked, “Do you like it?”

“Data…this is…this is amazing,” she breathlessly replied because she was almost at a loss for words.

“Nina,” he said in a gentle tone as he turned towards her, “You answered my question, now I would like to answer yours.”

She looked at him as he pulled her closer, “I did put in a dominant sub routine into my neural net. When we were in our book club, I listened very closely to the things you admired about Christian Grey versus the things you did not.”

A deep blush covered her face before he continued, “However, for our first time of love making, I just want you.”

“Data,” she smiled as she reached up and touched his face with her hand, “You don’t ever have to change for me. Just be yourself.”

He nodded before he rebutted, “But I too wish to evolve and keep things as humans say— _spicy_.”

She couldn’t hold back anymore as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. It did not take his neural net long to process what she wanted as he increased his response to make his girlfriend weak in the knees.

She moaned as his hands began to explore her body before he hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She giggled in excitement at which he took the opportunity to say, “If I may, I would very much like to take you to the bed before I remove all of your clothing and make love to you.”

“Make it so,” she laughed which totally caught him off guard with her choice of words.

He paused for a moment before he inquired, “Was that an imitation of Captain Picard?”

She nodded her head sheepishly before he processed it and shrugged his shoulders. At that point she was very much glad that he was not a human male and didn’t immediately kill the mood. Instead it was the opposite as he led her to their master bedroom. She wasn’t really registering the room as he passionately dominated her mouth with his.

She writhed up against his waste to help relieve the pressure as he pulled his mouth away and admitted, “You appear to be aroused sufficiently.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the matter of fact tone he had before she admitted, “Yeah, you kind of do that to me Commander Data.”

He looked at her and saw the smirk on her face before he slightly smiled and replied, “Likewise, your arousal stimulates my sensory inputs.”

Then before she could respond with an equally witty comment, she was flung onto the bed gently. She watched as he stood at the edge of the bed before he continued, “You will have to tell me if something does not feel good or if I am hurting you in any way.”

She smiled and nodded as he looked at her dress. She had opted on a bright yellow flowing sundress that tied around her neck. Data quickly deduced how to take it off but first he began to slide his hands up under her dress.

“For the remainder of our stay here, you are not allowed to wear any undergarments,” he informed her just as his fingers reached her lacey panties.

She would have squeezed her knees together but he had already began to slide them down so she flusterdly asked, “Why’s that?”

“I have thoroughly studied all of the laws on this world,” he stated as he began to crawl on the bed over her, “There is no disciplinary actions for lovers who are caught fornicating outdoors in the resorts ten mile radius.”

Her face was bright red as he began to untie the top of her dress and continued, “I plan on taking you in as many places as possible; on the beach, in the jungle, in the hot springs.”

Her breath was sporadic and she knew it as he began to pull her dress down over her large breasts. His eyes immediately transfixed on the luscious mounds that were a very stark contrast to his own features. She could have sworn she heard him groan before he placed a kiss on her right breast and sucked on her nipple slightly.

Out of instincts her legs tried to close at which he firmly placed his knee in a way so she couldn’t. She whimpered slightly because he was so fast at everything—yet now…he was torturing her with his precise worship of her form.

His beautifully yellow eyes looked up at her and she realized she had matched her dress to his them. She couldn’t hide her smile and then he admitted, “Today I am thankful to be an Android.”

“Oh?” she asked as he resumed to pull down her dress as he eased away from her.

“Yes,” he admitted as he pulled it completely down, leaving her bare before him because the dress had a built in bra to support her large chest.

He was studying every aspect of her body and she was starting become self-conscious of the scars she carried. Both stretch marks for developing so young and after her assault.

She suddenly felt the need to cover up and Data must have sensed it when he quickly informed her, “I am thankful because I will never be able to forget how beautiful you look.” Then he began to ease her legs apart as he lowered his head down between her thighs and added, “This image will be in a continuous loop in my feeds.” She felt his tongue brush up against her hot wet folds and moaned louder than expected. Then he positioned himself better before he pulled her down to the edge of the bed so he could completely kneel before her as though he were worshiping at the foot of her alter.

She wasn’t used to being eaten out. Jake never really seemed to enjoy it. But Data…Data seemed to be making it his mission to explore all of her erogenous zones. What made her squirm, what made her ease back—he was memorizing all of her movements.

“OH FUCK!” she moaned when he took his fingers and ran them over her clit.

Her instincts kicked in as her back arched off of the bed. He then pulled away and asked, “I take it you greatly enjoy your clit being stimulated?”

She incoherently nodded before she admitted, “It is the only way I have ever came.”

He was just about to go in for another round before he demanded, “Explain.”

She was trying to catch her breath as she tried to explain, “I have only ever came in one position before.”

“Which is?” he asked.

“Me on top,” she whispered.

His eyes darted back and forth before he stood up and began to undress. He had opted for a white linen shirt today with khakis. She leaned up on her elbows to watch the show as he discarded his shirt but not before he sat his comm badge down on the dresser behind him.

He turned around to see her eagerly waiting before he informed her, “Nina, I must warn you that Dr. Soong, my creator, was a very conceded man—somewhat bordering narcissism.”

She sucked in her lips because she wasn’t sure were this was going. First she brought up Captain Picard and now he was bringing up his more or less father. She then set up and replied, “Ok…”

“What I mean to say is, he designed me to be fully functional for intercourse,” He added.

“Programmed in several techniques,” she smiled because he had brought that particular nugget up a few times.

He nodded before he continued, “Dr. Soong…he made me as humans say, well-endowed as I was a likeness to his youth.”

Nina was unsure how to respond. How big was too big? She had been with an Orion before who came to earth to play Soccer…and that was too big…but a man recreated his own penis and probably exaggerated the size? She really wasn’t surprised…

She realized Data was waiting on her response so she quickly pointed out, “I’m sure we can make _it_ work.”

He simply nodded and then before she could offer to unbutton his pants, he had them around his ankles and stepped out of them and his shoes and socks. Her eyes widened at his large erection. While Data was an incredibly tall man, his member was equally impressive in length and was just the perfect amount of girth. She quickly sent up a silent, yet thankful, prayer to Dr. Soong just as Data pinned her back down on the bed.

One of her favorite things about Data was that he didn’t realize how ridiculously hot he sounded most of the time just as he said, “Nina, when I was eating you out, I noticed that your labia is extremely tight and sensitive. I know we have already discussed our past sexual encounters, but I do not believe you can immediately start out on top. I think my penis would hurt you.”

She nodded in agreement as she felt his hardened cock up against her. “You’re right,” she replied as he leaned down and gently began to kiss her. It was different from their other kisses, it was slow and what seemed to her…full of love.

He pulled away from the kiss before he got up in the bed with her, them now both in the center, before he added, “Nina, while I cannot experience the emotion of love on the same level as you…I hope you know that in every way possible for me you are my mate.”

She smiled warmly at him before she placed a passionate kiss on him. When she pulled away she whispered, “I love you too, Data, and you are my mate as well.”

That was all the go ahead he needed when he flipped her on her back again and positioned himself between her legs. He lined himself up with her entrance before he looked her in the eyes and began to penetrate her wet heat.

She let out a loud moan as she felt her walls tightly expand. While it didn’t hurt per se, he was right…it had been awhile.

She grabbed onto his arms which made him hesitate before she pleaded, “Continue, I’m fine—you were right.”

He nodded as he eased himself in her as much as she could take him. Her legs ended up hooking around the back of his thighs to which he arched a brow and had a slight smile on his face. He leaned down closer to her so he could kiss her but was very cognizant of the fact to not crush her with his weight as he began to rock his hips.

Data watched as his girlfriend writhed under him in pleasure. While he did not need sex like many species, he could easily see why the act was enjoyable. Watching Nina, who was so beautiful, strong, funny, and kind moan out his name in desire intrigued him like he had never experienced before. The way she held onto him as if he were not there—she would fade away. It was most intriguing.

Then he cupped her breast which elicited a most unique sound from her. He not only processed that she enjoyed the touch, but the texture of her beautiful breast in his hand in his hand. It was firm, yet soft on the same time. He also was able to finally measure her by human standards and deduced that she was a 38 DD. He knew later he would need to scan her back for any possible issues that he could help prevent.

However, what intrigued him the most about their love making was how she clung to him—especially every time he increased his speed. He watched as her breath labored, her breasts bounced, her legs pulled him in deeper, and the way her clit muscles squeezed harder around his erect member. He was still processing everything else like always, but Nina was first and foremost in his neural net.

“Data,” she whined, “I’m so close.”

He took that as she was ready before he flipped them back over, which elicited a surprised yelp from her so that he could lay back and watch his sexy girlfriend ride him.

Nina bit her lip, Data’s hair was actually messed up, and it turned her on more as she began to rotate her hips. She remembered how he once told her that while he could not impregnate her, he could still ejaculate but it was more of a triggered response that he would have to initiate. It was something she knew she’d have to come to terms with on her own. While pleasuring your mate was a very selfless act for humans who were in intimate loving relationships, there was more to a relationship than just sex…and Data was worth all of it.

As she rose and fell on his cock, she could feel the intense pressure of a climax building. She leaned down to kiss him once more before he encouraged her, “Nina, cum for me. I want to engrave the image of your ecstasy in me forever.”

“Data!” she moaned even louder because his goddamn sexy words were just too much.

She raised up and placed her hands on his chest because she knew she wouldn’t hurt him with her weight. His hands gripped the sides of her his as he continued with his dirty talk, “That’s it, cum on me.”

His voice actually sounded like he was desiring it just as much and she was and she couldn’t hold it in anymore as her body ignited with a wave of mind-blowing pleasure. She was thankful for his strength as he kept her orgasm going for…well she didn’t know how long but she knew for a fact that her boyfriend did. All she knew at that moment was that it was the longest one she had ever had as she continued to straddle him—trying to catch her breath.

She was brought back to reality when he asked her, “Would you like a glass of water? I read females need to hydrate, especially after intense orgasms.”

She felt like there were no words. She couldn’t produce a coherent sentence so she just nodded.

He nodded and then gently pulled her into a kiss. She slowly eased his cock out of her which made her gasp before she laid down next to him.

“I will be right back for Round Two,” he stated as he hoped off the bed to head over towards what appeared to be a replicator. But suddenly he stopped before he turned around to look at her and innocently added, “I think I know what my next poem will be around.”

“Hm?” she asked in confusion as she was still trying to develop a real word.

“The beauty of love making and your orgasm,” he stated with absolutely no shame.

Then as though she had been electrocuted, she was up off of the bed in an instance but a smile never left her face…

* * *

Nina was in heaven. Data was a most attentive lover. They had more or less spent the past two days wrapped around each other—at one point he literally had to pour water into her mouth because he managed to make her cum twelve times in one sitting. She was nothing but a puddle of goo.

However, tonight they finally had to rejoin the living. Captain Picard insisted that they all attend a local festival that he had arranged for them. From the sounds of it, it was similar to a Hawaiian Luau. Their stay thus far just confirmed her paranoia to be just that…paranoia when the current commanding officer informed Data that they could not find anything unusual. The communication had come at a most inopportune time. Nina had finally convinced Data to allow her to suck on his cock and she continued as he spoke. She was surprised it wasn’t against some ethical programming, but he informed her that he was technically on his off time.

As she put on her dark blue flowing sundress and sandals, she smiled when Data walked up behind her in a matching blue linen shirt and dark pants. He gently kissed the side of her neck as his arms wrapped around her before he asked, “No undergarments, correct?”

“No Sir,” she smiled back.

He was getting better at being playful for he had become accustomed to her particular sense of humor when he arched his brow and added, “I better double check.”

She bit her lip as he quickly pulled up her dress to reveal that she wasn’t wearing any panties. He then reached around and brushed one of his fingers against her clit before he encouraged her, “Remember, if you are good tonight, I will do something extra special for you.”

He had already made her cum in a different way for the first time in her life just last night, so she didn’t want to be greedy when there were other women out there not getting to experience bliss like her. However, she also had an obligation to those women to live her life and experience it. She let out a small whine as he pulled her dress back down before she asked, “Can I know what?”

“No,” he admitted with his frank voice, “It is a surprise.”

She had to readjust herself because she couldn’t get too worked up as he held his arm out for her and together they went to the party.

* * *

She knew she was smitten, it was hard not to be as she kept her arm interlocked with her boyfriend’s as they watched the miraculous show while they ate with their friends. Everyone was talking about all of the exiting things they had been doing since they arrived. Nina had just popped one of the exotic fruits in her mouth when Captain Picard turned to them and asked, “So Data, Nina, you both have been quiet about what you have been up to.”

Nina could feel her brother’s eyes on them in an instant as she began to choke on the fruit. Data patted her back as she took a drink of water before he responded, “Sir, a Gentleman does not kiss and tell.”

Picard looked taken aback, the woman all looked ecstatic, Geordi just laughed and patted Data’s back awkwardly, O’Brien had a deep shade of crimson coating his cheeks, Worf was nodded his head in approval, but Will just had his eyes narrowed.

Luckily the show did some loud fire trick that tore everyone’s attention away. She smiled when she felt Data pull her closer and whispered, “You look enchanting tonight as always.”

“Thank you,” she smiled at him before he nodded for her to follow him.

If she didn’t know better, she would have said Data came up with an excuse to get them out of the party as he informed the Captain he wanted to show her a special fish that was only native to this side of the island. Picard almost looked like he wanted to come too before Beverly gave his leg a firm grab and nodded that they should go on ahead.

Luckily her brother was distracted as they snuck off together. She held onto Data firmly as he led her through the darkness until they reached the clear shoreline with the twin moons above them shining brightly. She knew she had never fully trusted anyone the way she did him. It was both a freeing experience and completely terrifying at the same time. She was a modern woman; independent, self-assured, and smart. A popular saying still on earth to this day was, ‘I don’t need no man.’ But as she looked up at her boyfriend, she realized she didn’t need him, but she wanted him. She never wanted this trip or feeling to end.

They walked together in silence for quite a ways before she asked, “Data, where are you taking me?”

He admitted without any hesitation, “Far enough away from the festivities to fuck you in the ocean.”

She giggled at his point blank honesty when he stopped and turned towards her. He looked into her eyes and reminded her, “I told you that if you were good I would d give you something extra special.”

He held her close against him before she jested playfully, “How good was I?”

One of the subroutines he installed was a dom/sub role. They were only going about it mildly, but it was rather fun last night when he bent her over and spanked her.

He leaned down and hovered barely above her lips before he replied, “Very,” then he instantly pulled off her dress—exposing her to the elements of the paradise they were in. She moaned as he captivated her lips and she hastily began to unbutton her shirt. Even though they had already had sex three times that day, this was a crazy fantasy she had always wanted to do; passionate outdoor sex where anyone could sneak up on them. She knew in her heart though she could only do it with him, she didn’t trust anyone else nearly as much. He wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to her while he was around.

After she relieved him of his clothes, she found that he had somehow pulled out a tricorder and scanned the ocean. He quickly closed it and stated, “The water in this area is safe,” before he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

She let out a loud screech of amusement as he carried her into the ocean. He informed her when they took a bath in the jacuuuzi tub their first night together that while he could not swim, he could briefly be submerged in water for short periods of time. He walked them out just far enough to cover his waste before he pulled her back down in front of him, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

Once again he had taken her breath away before he admitted, “I thought it would be very poetic to make love to you under the moons’ light.”

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pressed her chest against his before she nodded in agreement. He reached down and began to kiss her slowly and passionately as he gently eased himself into her so as not to hurt her. He had thoroughly researched what water can do to the human vagina and made certain that there was nothing in this water that would cause an infection or harm to her.

He enjoyed feeling her claw at him as he pleasured her and he was certain that at the end of this trip, he would need to speak to Commander Riker about his future intentions with Nina. He wanted to give her the best life a human could have.

* * *

It was the day before their last day. Will had someone managed to get all of the men to agree to go on a hike together. Nina encouraged Data to go because it would be a good team building exercise as well as her vagina needed a small break.

He had left several hours before her and would be back until the middle of the afternoon. The girls then decided that they were going to have brunch together and talk about their excursions throughout the week. When Nina finally awoke, she smiled when she saw a handwritten letter from Data next to her head.

_Nina:_

_You were in a deep REM when I left so I did not wake you. However, I did place a gentle kiss on your head before I left._

_Your presence will be missed from my sensory inputs today._

_Love,_

_Data_

_P.S. I read that humans do this when they want to leave an extra message that is witty or has nothing to do with the above letter. Please make sure you are naked upon my return._

She snorted a laugh before she murmured, “Yes, Sir,” and then got out of bed to get ready to meet her friends.

* * *

Nina had just taken a large swig of her mimosa as the woman all caught up. While she didn’t want the conversation to necessarily be about sex…it quickly went there, especially because the other women were not used to straight alcohol.

“He’s just…so…so powerful,” Miss Kyle spoke blushingly about Worf.

Nina just nodded her head and took another sip when the strange presence returned. She felt like she was being watched again. Then suddenly Deanna stoop up briskly and stated, “We need to get everyone out of here now!” But before she could use her comm to communicate with the Enterprise a large explosion happened.

Nina barely had time to throw herself on top of Miss Kyle to help her as the resort shook around them, loud explosions went off, and dust filled the air.

Nina’s ears were ringing, people were screaming, and she was trying to stand when she spoke, “Deanna…Beverly…”

She saw Deanna laying a few feet away and tried to call over and check on her.

“My leg,” she cried and Nina saw that Deanna’s leg was under a large rock.

“I…will get help,” Nina tried to say.

“Your head,” Deanna stated, “Blood…”

Nina couldn’t stop. She had to get everyone out of there. Then just as she was reaching for Deanna’s comm, her friend began to scream, “Nina! Run!”

However, Nina didn’t have time to respond as she was knocked out cold.

* * *

Her whole body ached as she became conscious again. She felt a cold hard surface under her, but she wasn’t restrained. She could tell her head had been treated and when she tried to lean up, she heard what should have been a familiar voice…but it was slightly different…

“Good you are finally awake. Takes you humans long enough to get up,” the man…no…Android said.

Her eyes opened to see she was in a small vessel back in space and the man piloting the ship looked just like Data.

He turned around and smiled at her before he added, “I can tell by the look on your face that you don’t remember who I am, Nina.”

“I know who you are,” she whispered, “You’re Data’s brother.”

He rolled his eyes, before he put the ship on auto-pilot and stood. Nina knew that this man had Data’s strength but not his gentleness from what Data had told her—and Data’s stolen emotion chip. It was only confirmed when he snapped, “I knew you before Data but that damn drug wiped your memory of me.”

She thought she was going to throw up when he got down in front of her and firmly gripped her shoulders, “It’s me…It’s your Lore! It was me that saved you from the sex trade.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	11. He Knew Her

Nina’s pulse quickened and if Lore’s firm grip wasn’t on her shoulders then she was certain she would have slumped down and fell to the floor. Lore’s eyes were similar yet so different compared to Data’s that it was unnerving.

“Say something,” he pleaded as his facial expression changed to worry.

Her mouth slightly opened but nothing come out. Could this be true? But how? It was true that she had no memory of the events because of that damn drug. She had three weeks of memories stolen from her; her body violated and abused. Could Lore actually be in those memories and she just didn’t know?

When she could find no words he nodded his head and then relinquished his grip on her as he stood back up. His mannerisms were so very different than Data’s before he sighed, actually sighed, and explained, “We met not long after your arrival at Risa. Everything was going well—then you and Amira were kidnapped when we were supposed to meet at one of the spas.”

Nina’s heart skipped a beat as she jumped up, too fast, and demanded to know, “YOU REMEMBER AMIRA?!”

Due to the sudden movement and her head injury she got lightheaded and nearly fell. Lore quickly caught her again before he looked at her with such a pained expression that it made her heart jump up into her throat because of her best friend, not because of his affection. He nodded solemnly before he replied, “Yes, she was with you when we met.”

Then she watched in shock, horror, and relief when he opened his mouth and she heard Amira’s voice say, “Hey their Cutie, my friend Nina hear just dumped her boyfriend, Jake the Jerk. Do you think you could show her a good time while I go hit on that hot Bajoran female over there?”

Nina threw her hand up over her mouth and pained sobs began to escape from the pit of her chest. It barely registered that Lore helped sit her back down as painful cries erupted from her throat. He knew her…he knew her…everyone called her a liar before yet he replicated her voice so perfectly. Yet…she had no memory of Amira saying that, but it was DEFINATLEY something Amira would have said…she was so confused…

* * *

She had no idea how long she wailed before she wiped the snot from her nose and tried to wipe the tears from her face. Lore had gone back to shuttling them somewhere as she slowly stood up off of the weird steel cot. There was an extra chair next to him as he quickly programmed in a location. She did not trust him, she’d be stupid to after hearing the stories Data had told her. Besides, she loved Data and knowing him and her brother—they would find her. However, she needed to know what Lore knew about her missing memory and if he knew of who was behind the sex trade. She had no memory of dumping Jake until after Risa…did she really dump him before?

As she went and took a seat next to him, he glanced over at her and seemed to genuinely ask, “Are you feeling better?”

She still felt like the words were hard to come by and her head was pounding before she admitted, “I feel like shit.”

He seemed to snort in amusement before he added, “I have us en route to stop by the nearest planet to get some supplies. I have no first aid kit on board since I don’t need it. Plus I will need tools to fix the replicator for you, so that you can eat. We need to get you proper bedding too.”

She remembered how Data told her that Lore could use contractions, but that was a minor detail in the list of things he was spouting off. Why was he being so nice to her?

Her brows furrowed together before she asked, “Lore, will you tell me what happened on Risa?”

She saw his lip curve up in a slight smile, it was more of a smirk than the whimsical smile that Data had, as he replied, “Of course, what would you like to know?”

“All of it,” she whispered.

“You are going to need a drink for that…a strong one,” Lore admitted, “I don’t have any alcohol on board either. We can pick that up too. I know how you love wine.”

She ignored his attempts at flirting or familiarity before she replied sternly, “I can handle it.”

He glanced over at her and she didn’t break eye contact when he began, “The playback I did was my first encounter with you and Amira.”

Nina’s heart felt cold when she saw his face soften a little as he turned back towards looking into space and continued, “I had been eye fucking you from across the bar we were in. You were unlike any of the other females in there. You and Amira were so close that it made me a little envious too.”

“How so?” Nina asked in confusion.

“You were like sisters even though it was apparent by your appearance that there was no way you were blood related. Watching you both interact and care for each other was so painful, especially because I had just broken my brother’s trust again,” Lore stated in somewhat an annoyed tone.

“Data’s emotion chip you mean?” Nina inquired as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

She realized she shouldn’t have done that. Realization hit her that she was still wearing a soft sundress with no undergarments on because of Data’s previous instructions for her and that she wasn’t allowed any undergarments on their vacation. Fuck her life right now…

Lore’s eyes roamed over her body and she quickly moved one of her arms up so her hand was on her shoulder, trying to block the size of her large breasts. Then to her surprise he stated, “I already know what you look like without any clothes on, Nina. I pleasured you quite thoroughly throughout our few days together before you were kidnapped.”

She suddenly felt insanely nauseous. Surely he was jesting…messing with her? How dirty did she feel if she had slept with both brothers…?

He could see the shock in her eyes before his brows rose and he admitted, “Yes, I am aware you have had sexual relations with my brother. I saw him fucking you in the ocean the other night and saw you two in the lobby together much to my surprise.”

Nina’s stomach did a summersault. Cold dread washed over her because there was so much venom in his voice at his admittance before he glanced back at her and added, “I do not hold it against you, Nina. I told myself that you are only with him because your subconscious missed me. I am far superior than Data, no matter what my father said. Data was just a cheap knock-off of the real thing.”

There was no way in hell that was true. While Lore might look like Data, so far there was absolutely nothing remotely similar about them personality wise. Data had captivated her heart because they became friends and he made her laugh—a lot. Lore was not Data and she didn’t fall for Data because her subconscious told her to. She knew that in her core being.

When she said nothing, he sighed and continued, “In time you will see that I am the right Android for you,” and then his eyebrows rose in annoyance, “ _Not_ my brother.”

When her facial expression did not change, Lore stated, “As I was saying, I was eye fucking you and you me. Then that is when Amira came up and said what I told you before.”

A small smile graced his face, “I offered to buy you a drink and the rest is history.”

“Some history if I can’t remember it _or_ you,” Nina replied probably a little too boldly.

However, Lore didn’t seem to mind her honesty before he replied, “I told you that you’d need a drink.”

“You can get me one later,” she sided stepped before she admitted as she reached out and touched his arm. She watched him flinch slightly at her touch before their eyes met and she pleaded, “Please, for the past several years I have found that Amira’s identity has been erased and all traces of her are gone. I _need_ to know what happened to her because I’m not fucking crazy.”

She could tell he was processing her pleas before he sighed again and admitted, “I feared as much. It was hard to keep tabs on you after you went back to earth and left Star Fleet.”

Her heart was practically pounding in her ears when he continued, “Well…after Amira dumped you into my lap, you and I started chatting. It was easy to see that you were unlike most human females. While yes you did dump Jake…you weren’t ready to hop into bed with another male so quickly.”

“Stop right there!” Nina begged and then she closed her mouth because she wasn’t sure how much information she should share…

Lore’s brow rose before she decided to point out, “I have no memory of dumping Jake before Risa, he acted like we were still a couple when I went back to Earth…”

“Not surprising since he is involved in the sex trade,” Lore scoffed.

If Nina had anything in her stomach she would have vomited on the spot. Jake was in on it? How? Why?

Then before she could process anything, Lore continued, “The quick version of everything; you dumped him because he was being distant and moody, then you and I started hooking up on your vacation. I then left to go take care of some business and upon my return to Risa, I discovered that you and Amira had been kidnapped. When I found you both, you had been sexually assaulted and I broke you out before you were sold to some Ferengi. Jake and several other Star Fleet officers were there and helping mass produce a drug that they used on you and many other women there.”

Nina’s heart was pounding and she could feel her body start to shake. Lore glanced over at her before he said in a tone that made her snap out of her near panic attack, “Nina, I have been tracking the source for this drug and I believe I have found the planet where it is being produced.”

She looked at him curiously before she asked, “What are you saying?”

“It means…I am going to fuck up the operation,” Lore smirked, “And you are willing to tag along and help take down the operation that lead to Amira’s death.”

Nina didn’t know what to do. On one hand, she was being given the opportunity to bring down the corrupt organization that got her best friend killed. Then on the other hand…she would be assisting and travelling with her boyfriend’s psycho brother. He could still be making it all up…right? Also there was some huge gaping holes in his story…Risa had been years ago. Where had he been? Why was she just now finding out about him?

As though he knew what she was thinking, he spoke up, “And just in case you still doubt my sincerity,” he reached over and pressed a button and music began playing in the space craft;

_I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye_

_I saw a pretty little thing approaching me_

_She said, "I never seen a man, who looks so all alone_

_And could you use a little company?_

Her eyes widened at the familiar old earth song before he added, “You told me that this was one of your favorite songs to sing with your Dad and Brother…one of your few good childhood memories—Nina Riker. I’ll tell you everything you want to know and more. So…are you you in?”

Amira’s face flashed in her mind and if she didn’t go along with this plan…would she ever find justice for her best friend?

Lore was still looking at her and all she could seem to do was nod her head in agreement as the song continued;

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good._

* * *

Data walked faster than normal to Sick Bay. The Enterprise crew hastily got their members off of the surface and helped facilitate the planet they were visiting with emergency relief. However, he was just notified by Commander Riker that Nina was nowhere to be found. His inputs were continuously looping at where she could possibly be, because all of the other females she had been with were accounted for. There were no other life signs under the debris, so where could she be?

After he entered the shuttle bay door, his sensory inputs quickly registered the mass chaos around him as Dr. Crusher’s full medical staff were treating injuries. His eyes quickly darted over to where Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi were, along with a very ill looking Commander Riker. Counselor Troi was still laying on one of the beds as Dr. Crusher scanned her leg and when they saw Data, Troi yelled across the room, “Data, please…”

“Deanna, calm down,” Commander Riker scolded her as he eased her back down onto the bed because in her commotion she tried to sit up.

Data knew that Counselor Troi would try again so he quickly made his way across the room and through the commotion before he informed Commander Riker, “I cannot locate Nina’s bio-sign anywhere.”

Data tilted his head to the side slightly because Commander Riker wouldn’t make eye contact with him when Deanna grabbed his hand and pleaded, “Data, please, you have to find Lore.”

“Lore…?” he tried to process.

Deanna nodded her head and continued, “After the explosions, he took her. I knew it was him because I could sense emotions.”

“Deanna stop,” Commander Riker pleaded.

She shook her head no and Data looked back and forth between the couple. Then Dr. Crusher closed her tricorder and stated firmly, “Will, he has a right to know. He is Nina’s best bet at survival and he loves her.”

Data quickly registered that Commander Riker was annoyed by the comment and Deanna ignored her superior officer’s direct order when she continued, “Data, I sensed lust and relief when Lore took her. He must know you two are a couple. Why else would he take her? She could be in grave danger! God only knows what he will do to her.”

Data processed the information. How could he have overlooked his brother’s presence on the planet? Is that what Nina sensed their first day there?

He could hear Commander Riker and Counselor Troi argue about what they should do next before Data finally intervened, “Commander, I assure you—I will find her.”

Then he turned to leave the sick bay to begin the hunt for his brother and the woman whom he had grown quite fond of, but deep down he knew that if he were actually a human—he would feel sick to his stomach.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	12. Biding My Time

**Hi everyone! I apologize for not posting for so many months. Just everything with COVID, it has made it exceptionally hard to have a creative outlet. However, I feel I’m finally in the mindset to start posting again so thank you for your patience!**

**I hope everyone who reads this is doing well and staying safe. Please hang in there and I hope this chapter can at least take your mind off the world’s total bs right now. :)**

* * *

Nina was sitting alone outside of a dingy bar eyeing the passersby. She was in tight black clothes with a hood and mask to match the rest of the nefarious crowd so that she would not stand out. She was playing with the backass world’s currency in one hand and nursing a beer in the other as she listened closely to the people around her.

“I told you,” the Ferengi spat at a not so well disguised Cardassian, “It’ll happen tonight!”

The Cardassian snorted in annoyance, “That’s what you said last time.”

“The Federation interrupted us,” the Ferengi attempted to reassure the Cardassian, “We had to cancel at the last minute due to unforeseen merchandise shortage.”

Nina clutched her shitty beer tightly because she wanted to stun the shit out of both right then and there. The information she had knew the Ferengi was telling the truth—she messed up their merchandise shortage on Wylar. Her heart sank at the thought of the Enterprise and how they must be scrambling to find out any information. She hoped they were all ok...her chest ached at the memory of her and Data. He didn’t have emotions, so he probably wasn’t worried at all about her. Not the way she was missing him. Yet…she knew he wouldn’t give up on trying to find her.

She tried not to flinch or dwell on her loneliness when the Cardassian hissed, “That was weeks ago!”

The Ferengi barred his teeth, “And we’ve been covering our asses since.”

The Cardassian looked like he was about to leave when the Ferengi held up an emerald colored chip and whispered, “Locations for tonight’s event. It is formal and come with plenty of currency.”

She tried to remain calm and pretended to take another sip of her ale. This was her chance to finally catch most of these bastards—or at least get enough information to turn in every corrupt member of Star Fleet.

The Cardassian huffed in annoyance but discretely took the emerald chip and stood up to leave. He waved to the bartenders to pay his fee before slipping into the crowd.

She quickly grew antsy because she needed to get that chip, but the Ferengi was still there and she could feel his eyes on her. She dared not move for fear that they would cancel the auction because of a spy. She hated that there were women and children out there right now fearing for their lives in anticipation of being sold later that night. It made her sick to her stomach. Even the atmosphere on this planet was nauseating because most women here were collared and shocked if they “disobeyed.” It was one of the first times in her life she realized she literally could not save everyone. The thought both depressed and humbled her. But no matter what, she’d put an end to the corruption at Star Fleet. That she could do.

Finally, she could hear the Ferengi’s devious chuckle as he pulled a local waitress into his grasp. Nina had already paid for her drink and wasted no time as she too slipped into the crowd. She had followed the Cardassian there and could guess he’d be heading back to his disguised shuttle, so she easily slipped in and out of the crowd in hopes to reach him in time and get the chip.

She could feel that she was getting close as the crowd swirled around her. But just as soon as she got confident, a giant fist went sailing toward her and smacking her straight in the stomach—knocking the air out of her lungs. Her body instinctively bent over and before she knew it, she was being dragged through the crowd. It was the type of planet where women could be raped in broad daylight and nobody would help, so nobody paid any heed as her short form was forced into an alley.

She attempted to go for her phaser to only be punched again. Her hood was ripped off just as she was brutally slammed against the wall now far from prying eyes. The cold eyes of the Cardassian was looking at her before he sneered, “Why are you following me human?”

Nina attempted to reply but before she could, she was sucker punched in the gut again. His strength exceeded her own and one more hit could start internal bleeding.

The Cardassian then forcefully grabbed her hair and bent down to meet her eyes. She attempted to stay calm when he asked her, “Are you with the Federation?”

“No,” she answered honestly and without hesitation.

His grip did not lessen as he continued to eye her. After several moments he added, “You look like Federation property and you are not collared.”

She remained silent as he wet his lips, his hands going down to her throat. Her body was still trying to catch its breath from the intense blows when he growled in her ear, “Perhaps I will just keep you for myself—then I won’t need to buy anyone tonight to service my needs...”

She let out a defiant growl as his grip tightened around her small throat. Her eyes then picked up something at an inhuman speed beside them.

Lore stood pointing a disruptor at the Cardassian’s head and said with a sadistic grin, “You aren’t even worthy to share the same air as her, trash.”

Nina’s eyes widened in shock as the Cardassian relinquished his grip on her in an attempt to fight Lore but was quickly shut down when Lore fired the weapon through the man’s head. She tried not to hurl at the sight and smell as his head completely exploded but instead closed her eyes and tried to fight the intrusive mental image she had just been subjected to.

She could hear Lore searching the body for the chip before he said to her in now a cheery voice, “I’m assuming it’s still on schedule tonight.”

Nina just nodded before Lore changed the settings and disintegrated the body so there would be no evidence. She opened her eyes and saw he put the chip in his pocket before she asked, “Was that a good idea? What if the chip is biotraceable and only good for him?”

Lore just shrugged and replied, “I can override it if he is. While it’s a good possibility, these people seem like as long as you have enough currency then they don’t care who they sell stuff too.”

Nina didn’t know if she felt relieved or more disgusted when she nodded again. Suddenly Lore stepped into her personal space and touched her cheek. She tried not to flinch because she had been trapped with him for weeks. Every time she openly refused him, or mentioned she was with Data, he became unbearable to the point where she thought he might kill her just so his brother couldn’t have her. Yet one of the worst times something stopped him; she assumed it was the emotion chip. Then he admitted to her he wanted her to willingly come to him—just like the first time. Even though she had no memory of that time, she knew she could never fall for this man—Android. He wasn’t anything like Data and saw himself as better than everyone. While she didn’t openly tell him he was wasting his time, she remained quiet because right now he was an asset to help her find Amara’s murderers and until her brother and Data could find her. One thing she noticed about him too, he seemed to know nothing about how she had gotten pregnant. He clearly couldn’t have been the father, but she wasn’t going to share any information willingly. Things with him just still weren’t adding up.

Her eyes then met his peculiar ones and pointed out, “We need to get back to our ship, I need to inspect my stomach.”

Lore snorted, “Clearly, you are stronger—or at least more battle ready than most human females but he got you good.”

She didn’t have a response as they teleported straight to the hidden vessel. Once inside she looked around at her grim temporary living situation and got the medical scanner and supplies.

She knew Lore would be simultaneously decoding the chip and watching her, so she made sure to keep her back to him. Luckily there was no internal bleeding, or damage, and she knew if she were on the Enterprise then she wouldn’t even be bruised. But until then, she had to make do.

Finally, Lore cleared his throat, a weird trait she noticed he had, “Well it seems it is just an invitation with no biocoding involved. We just have to be there at the exact time and coordinates it gives us or we can’t get in.”

Nina nodded in understanding. She was incredibly anxious before Lore added, “It’s going to be a pretty big event.”

“We need disguises,” she pointed out, “They may or may not recognize me, but you will stick out—they will think you are Data.”

“Yes,” he agreed with too smug a grin, “I picked some up for us.”

She waited quietly while he pulled out a black collar with large gemstones on it. She was about to say ‘absolutely fucking not’ when he stated, “The invitations are for males only—woman may only be accompanied by a male if they are collared. This design will appear to have the shock built in because if it’s size, but it is just a collar. I promise you.”

Nina did not look happy at all as Lore grinned at her, “That’s a rather sexist and specific invitation. Females can have money too.” She chose to ignore his promise because he was clearly a sadistic bastard who would enjoy seeing her on a proverbial leash.

“Nina,” Lore sighed, “I doubt these people are into gender equality because of their choice of profession.” He then began to chuckle, which he often did at her human remarks.

She didn’t like it at all but sighed and attempted to accept the collar, but before she could investigate it to make certain there was no shock, he snatched it away. She gave him a flat look which made him grin at her before he pointed a finger and stated, “Not until tonight.”

“How do I know you are telling the truth?” she asked pointedly.

He smirked at her and she wished she had his strength because he’d be on his knees. Instead of agreeing to let her see it, he simply stated, “Trust, my sweet Nina.”

She wanted to hurl and cry at the same time. But instead of showing weakness she kept a flat face and sent out a silent message to the universe, _‘Please find me soon, Data.’_

* * *

Data sat in Ten Forward next to Geordi. If he could feel the effects of alcohol, he might ask Guinan for some from her hidden stash. He had processed everything over and over. Nina’s absence constantly in his feed. He knew if he could feel emotions then he would be a wreck, but he was not human. Something everyone seemed to be frequently reminding him of whether intentionally or not. He felt at a loss, or at least that was the human equivalent expression, he tried to dig into how records and people could disappear from Star Fleet. It would take a highly advanced computer. He could perhaps do it, but not while connected to anything the Federation monitors—and it would take time. He kept hitting a wall in his investigation.

Instead he devoted every minute he had to find her. He was thankful he was an Android for he could process new information while simultaneously performing his duties. However, the longer time went on the more whispers he could hear from others about the trail going cold and how she was dead. He knew a male with emotions would be terribly upset—yet he was not. He was going to use his emotionless self to find her and deactivate his brother once and for all.

He could tell Geordi was in the process of about to give him some consoling words when his friend grew quiet and Ensign D’Sora took a seat next to him. Data just looked at her and then she placed her hand on his arm. That was most unusual.

Geordi cleared his voice and greeted her, “Ensign.”

“Commander,” D’Sora replied coolly before she applied more pressure to Data’s arm.

Data made no movements when he added, “Good evening, Ensign D’Sora. Can we help you with something?”

Jenna’s eyes looked at him and he wasn’t sure what she was trying to communicate with that look when she replied, “Data, I’m so very sorry to hear about Nina. I would say you must be devastated but I know firsthand that it is not the case.”

Data tilted his head and he heard Geordi let out a low whistle. His friend stood up quickly and stated, “Listen here, Ensign.”

However, before anything could go further, Data heard Captain Picard’s voice, “All Senior staff report to the ready room immediately.”

Data looked back down at D’Sora’s hand still on his arm. He picked it up and sat it down on the counter before he politely ended the conversation with, “Have a good evening, Ensign D’sora.”

Both he and Geordi quickly exited Ten Forward and as soon as they were alone, Geordi let out another low whistle and said, “Data, I’m sorry. What she said was pretty harsh.”

Normally he tried to console, if you could call it that, humans for trying to console him. He really was not offended by her actions in any way, so he simply stated to his best friend, “There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Geordi.”

His friend grumbled so loud that Data was about to ask if Geordi was trying to impersonate Worf, but then Geordi spoke up as they reached the turbolift, “She didn’t have a right to say that though or to touch you.”

“Touch me?” Data inquired. He knew that Ensign D’Sora did, but he was not sure why Geordi would be offended.

“Yes, touch you!” Geordi began to raise his voice, “Nina is still out there somewhere!”

Data was not seeing how Geordi’s points were connecting but he could inquire, and before Geordi could elaborate, they were on the bridge and making their way to the ready room.

Everyone was in their usual seats, so Data took his as Captain Picard sat at the head of the table with a very grim look on his face. Data glanced over at Commander Riker who seemed to be avoiding any interaction with him outside of working hours as much as possible and he looked quite ill.

When everyone was situated, Captain Picard simply sighed and began, “I have some grave news…The USS Saturn has been destroyed.”

Everyone in the room was silent before Dr. Crusher asked, “How, Jean-Luc?”

Data watched as Captain Picard took a deep breath and admitted, “By a rogue vessel much like what we encountered at Wylar…of course there is a ship inspecting what remains, which is not much.”

“Let me guess, the Ares?” Worf huffed.

Picard nodded before he admitted, “Unfortunately, but now I must share something with you all. We need to change course immediately. Captain Elieth sent me an encrypted message not but three hours ago before their ship was destroyed. Tonight, there will be an auction and we need to get there. All I have are the coordinates. We are 1 hour away at warp 9. Get prepared. We don’t know what we will encounter, and it seems we are now alone in this undercover investigation.”

Data looked at Riker when the Commander stood up and said, “Worf, get an away team prepared immediately. Captain Picard is right, we don’t know what we will be up against or even how to get in. Mr. Data—please make sure we can get in.”

Picard nodded, “Dismissed and good luck.”

Finally…even if Data wouldn’t be able to save Nina tonight, because he had no idea where Lore had taken her, he would at least put an end to what caused her so much pain.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review. :D**


	13. You are Safe

**I meant to have this up last week, so I thank everyone from their patience. Please enjoy this emotional chapter!**

* * *

Nina wanted to claw her own skin off after she changed into the exceedingly tight and low-cut sapphire dress Lore had laid out for her. She still wasn’t entirely sure why he was being agreeable with some things, her outfit obviously being an exception to that. He made her sick to her very core in many ways but what bothered her the most was that she knew at any given moment he could easily overpower her. It was beyond terrifying most days at the thought, yet weird instances like this he stepped out of the shuttle to allow her the space to get ready. She knew Data could overpower her too, that idea was sexy, Lore was opposite. That thought alone helped her cope and made her realize that there was definitely more to Lore’s story that what he was saying. Lore was still Lore and Nina, even without Data, would be repulsed by Lore’s actions. It made her smirk a little because Data would say something that it was her own ethical programming that allowed her to differentiate the two.

She looked at her reflection and her small smile quickly vanished. She hated how she currently looked so much. While she was just starting to feel like a sexual being again after meeting Data, this was still not to her tastes at all. In her mind, women were always sexiest in what made them the most comfortable…this did not make her comfortable. The cleavage dipped down to where her nipples were practically about to pop someone out in the eye and slits ran all the way up to her sides. She was going to have to wear nude panties to keep herself covered. Of course, Lore made a quip about her not wearing any at all which made her want to vomit. She supposed she had to look the part of his slave, even if it disgusted her.

She did her hair in simple waves pulled to the side and then contacted him that she was ready. It didn’t take him long to re-teleport in. She felt more disgusted when his eyes roamed over her. She hated how he had the same face as the Android she loved.

“Nina,” he groaned. She glanced in his direction and saw his “disguise”. He had make-shifted a Bajoran nose ridge; however, any person would still be able to recognize him. His eyes continued to drink her in, “You look absolutely ravishing. I have no doubt most eyes will be on you—I’ll have to fight off many poachers to keep them from wanting to buy you.”

She said nothing and simply stated, “We should get going. The doors will be opening soon.”

He scoffed at her and wagged his finger, “Not until you put on your _jewelry_.”

She inwardly cringed as he held up the collar for her to wear and it didn’t help when he walked up to her and looked down at her, “In many BDSM relationships, the significance of a collar is very important—my sweet pet.”

“The only relationship we are in, is you holding me hostage,” she couldn’t help but retort in annoyance.

Before she had time to throw an arm up to defend herself, she found herself on the floor of the shuttle with half of her face on fire from him hitting her. She wanted to cry because gods did it hurt. He could have easily snapped her neck and she wondered at what kind of control he had over his strength even with how unstable he was.

She had yet to get up because her brain still felt like it was spinning when he sighed and added, “I supposed having you look too good would make it look like you weren’t a slave at all. I do apologize for not keeping my anger in check, but pets need to be punished when they disobey their masters.”

Nina suddenly felt like she was faced with a choice. Smart off again and risk getting hurt more or just killed—she hoped for death. Or…keeping her mouth shut and waiting. If she pushed Lore too far now and got herself killed, who would help free all those innocent people being auctioned off tonight? Sometimes she hated her own ethical programming.

Lore picked her up off the floor and before she could protest, he had collared her without her consent. Her face was expressionless but inside she was feeling utterly defeated. She knew he said he wanted to disband this operation because they had taken her from him and caused her to forget him, but she couldn’t believe it. Her gut fought that belief to her core.

She felt his hand brush against her check as he tried to soothe her, “Let me get some ice for your face before we go—you look so beautiful.”

Her face ached painfully and all she wanted to do was to no longer exist. Then against her will…tears began to fall down her face.

* * *

“Mr. Data,” Commander Riker inquired, “Have you figured out how to get us in yet?”

Data replied coolly, “It appears that the encryption chip we took off the man Lieutenant Worf took out is our way in. However, only two people are allowed in.”

The Enterprise was in orbit around a scrupulous planet—Dranral Five. It was notorious for shady dealings and not a place the Federation often went. They were currently hidden in one of the many moons gravitational field so no one would see the pride of Star Fleet lurking nearby.

“All right, I guess you are with me,” Commander Riker decreed.

This was not outside of normal procedures, so Data rose from his seat and then Counselor Troi spoke up, “Will, don’t you all need disguises or something?”

“Agreed, Number One,” Captain Picard added, “You and Mr. Data are senior members of the Enterprise, any criminal organization that has done any rudimentary investigating will be able to detect you immediately. Unfortunately for us—they are smart adversaries.”

Data could see Commander Riker’s fists flex. In 312 different instances Data had monitored, this indicated that the Commander was getting what the humans called _antsy_. However, he had deduced that under the circumstances, Commander Riker would continue to be antsy until they found Nina or enough time had passed that he had come to terms with it. He himself however could not feel antsy—but he did miss her sensory inputs greatly. He would someday find his brother and not allow him to continue.

“What did you have in mind, Deanna?” Commander Riker asked regarding the disguises.

* * *

Data and Commander Riker were disguised as Romulan investors. Riker agreed to play the part of the subordinate officer because Data would be able to stay in character easier. He heard Commander Riker let out a sigh of relief when they made it past the entry point. However, their moment of victory was soon hit with the daunting realization of their actual reality. Most people stayed clear of them—it appeared even the Romulans were feared on this cringy planet. However, the amount of people collared and enslaved bothered Data’s ethical programming.

“Data this…” Commander Riker tried to say as they saw a Ferengi with a bruised naked Andorian on his lap.

“I know, Commander,” Data interrupted. His positronic brain was already processing how Nina would look and he came to a reasoning he had not gone to since his encounter with Fajo; this could not be allowed to continue.

Data and Commander Riker were about to take their seats when Commander Riker froze. Data looked at where his commanding officer was gazing, now flexing his hand for 313 times, and saw Nina sitting on his brother’s lap…collared. Her face was unreadable but Lore’s smug one was apparent. Data could see the onlookers ogling over Nina’s body. She looked marvelous if it were not for her apparent discomfort and the large bruise across her face. Data looked at Lore and deduced that it was he who had done that to Nina’s face. He was going to disassemble his brother bit by bit.

“Data,” Commander Riker painfully gasped out.

Nina’s brother, Commander Riker did not need to say another else. Data knew. “Aye, Commander. We will get her back and Lore will be brought to justice.”

* * *

Nina wanted to throw up as she fidgeted on Lore’s lap. She could feel the vulgar Android grope her bare exposed thigh. There was an alien species sitting next to them that she did not recognize that kept eyeing her even though he had his own female collared and kneeling on the floor before him ready to serve.

She was refusing to make eye contact with the male alien and then Lore spoke up, “Sir, I realize that my Pet is quite lovely to look at but you are making her uncomfortable.”

She heard the male snort before he retorted to Lore, “She is quite lovely—it’s a shame to have such a mark on such a beautiful face.”

“Sometimes she gets a bit unruly,” Lore smirked.

The man shook his head and clicked his two tongues no. “There are far better ways to tame your property than to beat them. Beating them causes further resistance—you have to strip them of everything that makes them individuals and then bring them up in how you need them to be.”

Nina wished she could kick the alien in the face and then she heard him laugh, “You see? Your pet despises me. I can tell by how her jaw just tightened ever so slightly. She is as wild as an untamed beast. Keep a close eye on her, my pale friend.”

Lore then leaned into her and whispered in her ear, “Don’t listen to him, I like how unruly you are—it wouldn’t be fun to have a mindless slave and you and I both know I could take you right here in front of everyone and there is nothing you could do about it.”

Nina tried to take slow and steady breaths. She was so angry she could barely speak and was even angrier when a few tears leaked out of her eyes again. She had been through so much, was a former Star Fleet officer—she should have better control of her emotions.

“It’s about to start my sweet, Pet,” Lore whispered to her while his hands continued to grope her, “I’ll let the first few bets go so we can see if they bring them all from the same location or pick up if they transport them in.”

Nina tried to swallow and continued her breathing. She didn’t like this plan at all. What if they couldn’t help those women escape? What if there were only a few women to bid on? Something in her gut told her though, with the number of males here, that there were a lot.

Finally, a hologram appeared before them and announced, “Greetings potential buyers. As you are aware this night has become exceptionally difficult due to the ongoing investigation of Star Fleet.”

Several members in the crowd busted out laughing and she looked up at Lore who was scanning the crowd with his eyes. So far no one had recognized him, that she knew of, which was oddly surprising.

The announcer continued, “We will have fifty specimens to chose from and should your heart desire, feel free to exchange or turn in any property you brought tonight.”

Nina’s gut twisted in agony and she felt Lore’s grip on her tighten when the alien sitting next to them asked him, “Is that something you would consider, my friend? Your Pet would go for quite the price.”

Nina could barely hear Lore’s response because her pulse was pounding in her ears. Lore looked at the male and simply stated, “If you so much as lay a finger on her, you will be dead before you draw another breath.”

The alien scoffed and murmured, “As you wish.”

She remembered reading a book that once had to do with an old Earth that talked about a disorder where you fell in love with your captor—Stockholm Syndrome. She knew she’d never fall for Lore. She detested him, despite him having the same face as someone she did love. However, she was thankful that in a place like this—he was by far the strongest here.

* * *

The two watched the bidding silently. A woman would be teleported in, bid on, then teleported out. It appeared then the new “owner” was teleported off as well to claim his prize. Five women had come and gone, and Nina felt powerless to stop what was going on around her. She didn’t see another opportunity for how they were going to find out more without actually bidding on someone themselves.

She was about make note of this to Lore when everything seemed to freeze. Several armed Star Fleet officers beamed down to the surface—including Lieutenant Worf. A small spark of hope quickly filled her heart before it was dashed. Lore grabbed her roughly and demanded, “Make one wrong move and alert them of your presence and I will blow your head right off.”

“What?” she gasped and realized he had indeed must have put something in her collar. She was quickly overstimulated, her chance of freedom fading faster than she knew, and didn’t even hear when the announcer tried to tell everyone to disembark and they had been compromised by the Federation Starship Enterprise.

Lore was dragging her away and when the foreign alien reached out for her to try and grab her in the confusion, Lore fired a disruptor right in the man’s face. Her brain was racing for a way to somehow get out of this mess. Now might be her only chance to escape in the confusion. Could she do something though that might mean her own life be suddenly taken in Lore’s rage? Yes…she supposed she could.

In that moment, she pretended to trip over a fallen body. It felt as though Lore was going to rip her arm right out of her socket because he did not relinquish his grip on her.

She heard him let out a growl and before she could protest, he picked her up and was carrying her bridal style. “Your weak human female is showing,” he scoffed at her before he fired a disruptor at someone blocking their path.

Her eyes shown at him and for half a second, she thought he looked scared when she replied, “I’m not weak,” and kicked the disruptor from his hand.

He swore and before she could do anything else, pain ripped through her nervous system from the collar electrocuting her. She could vaguely see Lore smirk or hear when her brother screamed, “NINA!”

Her head was ringing, and she could feel the metallic taste of blood fill her mouth from biting her cheek. She barely registered when she heard Lore declare, “If you take one more step, I’ll blow her head off.”

Her brother froze instantly amongst the chaos. Then Lore began to boast, for he could not resist, “If any harm comes to me then Nina will lose her life.”

Fires were still being shot all around and it was utter chaos. She could see or make out what was going on from the large black spots now in her vision.

Her eyes were beginning to close when she heard Lore state in his haughty voice, “That’s what I thought, Commander Riker.”

She was vaguely aware that they were teleporting back to their shuttle. Tears were streaming down her face. She’d never see her brother or Data again—but at least Star Fleet found the women. Hopefully it would all end soon.

Lore laid her down on her bed and she could vaguely hear him playing with the controls and he began in a sing song voice, “Better disappear before my brother finds you.”

Her body felt feverish and she could hear him say, “I’ll tend to your wounds after we get away from the Enterprise.”

She was numb and cold. Her breathing felt labored and all she could think about in her own continuous input feeds was of Amira, her brother, and Data.

She tried to look up when she heard Lore slam his hands down on the console and swear, “FUCK, WHY WON’T THIS START?”

Her eyes tried to adjust and then before she knew it, she was being teleported. She faintly heard him call her name and before she knew it, she was laying on the transporter bay pad.

“No!” Lore screamed next to her and then she saw Data deactivate his brother and look at her.

She tried to move but her body felt like lead. She had to warn him she could explode when her brother was at her side, “Nina, it’s alright—Chief O’Brien was able to deactivate the device in your neck.”

Her body was shaking, and tears were falling uncontrollably down her face, when Dr. Crusher rushed in and began to scan her for injuries. Her mouth still filled with blood a little when she finally choked out, “The other women? Children?”

“All safe,” her brother whispered and gave her a faint smile.

There was some small hope in that, and she could follow up with questions later. Data leaned down next to them too and when she looked at him, she began to cry harder. He opened his mouth and closed it before she reached for his hand.

He took it and gently said, “You are safe now—he cannot hurt you.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	14. Comfort

**Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. A fandom I am trying to leave has taken priority, but this story should start receiving more frequent updates as I knock out those stories.**

**Thank you very much for your support and I hope you enjoy this emotional chapter! :D**

* * *

The senior staff were seated in the Observation Lounge, except for Commander Data, when Picard came in and demanded, “Report.”

Dr. Crusher spoke first, “All the women and children are being treated. We temporarily set up one of the cargo bay areas as a resource area for them. That way they aren’t separated. Only other female officers are helping assist them for now…”

Worf nodded, “I thought it was best. One of my guards went into to check on things, but the women…were…frightened…”

“That’s quite understandable,” Picard nodded, “Given the very unfortunate circumstances.”

“Many of the women on board and children have gone to help make sure the women are comfortable. Helped them find appropriate clothes, toys, food…everyone on board has been very compassionate,” Counselor Troi spoke with certainty.

Captain Picard nodded before he took a deep breath and admitted, “This is good to know; however, we must now decide what to do about the bigger problem we are facing.”

Dr. Crusher spoke again, “I was able to analyze the victims’ DNA…many were on the same drug and it was fresh enough in their system that I should have the results on what exactly it is within the next day.”

Picard was nodding in understanding when Commander Riker spoke up, “We also need to deal with the Federation members who have been helping fund this barbaric trade.”

“Agreed,” Picard nodded, “But we must be very careful _how_ we proceed. While we all know that there is a secret organization within the Federation who helped see this happen. Unless we have substantial proof, we could end up like the Saturn.”

“My team is analyzing anything of value; however, we have found nothing so far,” Worf admitted.

“The ship that was transporting and teleporting the slaves has a very high encryption on its main computer. It’s going to take some time, but I think we can crack it,” Commander La Forge spoke.

“Good, we need to find a secure place to stay. I’m sure our rescue mission has already made it to the wrong ears in Star Fleet. I will report to Star Fleet we stumbled upon a trade to make it appear as though it was our first discovery. This way it’ll make it a little harder for us to just vanish,” Captain Picard let everyone know.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement before Captain Picard ended with sincere compassion in his tone, “How’s Nina?”

Troi looked at Commander Riker who seemed quite distraught. Dr. Crusher took a deep breath and then Troi admitted, “She is managing…she’s a very strong woman but even strong people have their breaking points.”

“And Lore?” Picard inquired.

“Shut off and I had the pleasure of removing his cranial unit from his body—he isn’t going anywhere,” La Forge spoke confidently, “Once Data is ready, we will activate and question him.”

“Captain,” Troi added in, “Data is with Nina now. Obviously, she is trying to process she is safe, but we still don’t know why she and Lore were even there. We need to get her perspective since she has been dealing with this much longer than we have.”

Picard was nodding before he smiled faintly and added, “What’s important now is that she is safe and home. She had to deal with this all alone the first time—she’s not alone anymore. Yet trauma does tricky things with her mind. The important thing is we keep her and everyone else these people have hurt safe.”

* * *

Nina sat in her room and was just staring at the wall. She felt like she was having an out of body experience while everyone helped her. Dr. Crusher had given her a lot of instructions, but she couldn’t remember them. Luckily Data and her brother were there so they’d remember. Her brother had to leave for a bit but Data was still with you. You felt like he was going to finally see you how you saw yourself—broken.

She knew she had just showered and was now in leggings and a soft tunic shirt just sitting on her bed. Her knees were hugged close to her chest and when Data entered the room, she flinched a little because it threw off the silence.

“I apologize for startling you,” he spoke in his usual soft, calming tone.

She shook her head no and motioned for him to come sit near her. She had to tell him. She had so much to tell him. But she didn’t want to burden him. It was better if she told him it all now so he could get out while he still could. She was a shell—how would she be able to survive normally again. It was too hard.

Her face fell slightly when he sat down gently next to her, careful she noticed not to touch her. She opened her mouth then closed it again. The words just wouldn’t come.

She could see Data analyzing her. She was certain he had never been in this situation before; she knew she had been close to it at least—and Jake didn’t believe her. That was a harsh fear she now had. What if she spoke about what she was feeling and he didn’t believe her?

“Nina,” Data began, “If my presence makes you uncomfortable, I can leave. I understand that my brother’s actions were very unethical—I will…Understand if you no longer wish to see me.”

“W-what?” she whispered out and tears began to fill her eyes. She began to shake her head no and then cracks in the wall she had built up for some many years began to show, “W-why would you say that? N-no…d-don’t go.”

Data’s head tilted to the side slightly before he clarified, “If Lore forced himself on you, I can understand you now being repulsed by me since he and I share the same physical attributes…”

Data was about continue when Nina blurted out, “He didn’t though!”

Data looked puzzled and tried to process everything. Nina could feel tears starting to fall when she quietly admitted, “I…I’m afraid to talk. The last time I did…well…you know what happened and I know it’s a fear…a fear you won’t believe me and…”

Data studied his girlfriend and deduced her needs. His sensory inputs were functioning more normally now that she was here again. He had requested a brief leave of absence in order to care and support her, but he knew enough about humans to know that whatever happened to her, she would need recovery and support. He also knew he would wait for her as long as she needed.

He opened his arms to her and stated sincerely, “I will listen to anything you want to say, even if your brain tells you it is a threat—I will not abandon you. If you wish, I can help release your dopamine hormone too.”

What he had not predicted was her reaction. She threw herself into his embrace and crawled into his lap. She sobbed hard for twenty minutes and 32 seconds. He had to provide her with several tissues. She apologized for taking each one and he reassured her that it was quite alright, understandable, and he was not offended by human’s bodily fluids. He gently rubbed her back to soothe her and would kiss her head which seemed to help calm her.

When she finally seemed to calm down enough, she tried to take deep soothing breathes and nuzzled into him more. She slowly began, “When I was taken from our vacation…Lore told me…he told me he knew me before you, he watched us have sex in the ocean…but he knew Amira. He said we met him on Risa and that he and I were…were…”

She slowly began to cry more, and Data tried to process what she was saying. He deduced Nina had no memories of Risa and it could potentially be a possibility—although a small one. He knew a way he could find out for certain though, but he would ask Nina for her permission first.

He gently began to pat her back and handed her another tissue. She faintly whispered, “Data he mimicked her voice…”

Data would wait for her to finish before pointing out that Lore was a liar but wanted all sufficient facts first. “He said he and I…slept together on Risa but then when he left to conduct business Amira and I were kidnapped and then drugged—it’s why I don’t remember him.”

She took a steadying breath but sniffled, “He didn’t force himself onto me, a fact I still don’t understand, because he said he wanted me to come to him like the first time. He said he wanted to destroy the people who erased my memory of him and who hurt me. We were able to track down what was happening because he could hack and override systems—plus he has connections that I could never fully figure out how he found stuff out.”

A grim weight pressed on her chest before she admitted, “Even if we could have saved all those girls and women—he wouldn’t have let me return back to you though…”

Data processed Nina’s story. He could see his brother wanting vengeance if Nina was indeed his past lover that had been hurt, but he knew enough about his brother to know there was more to the story than what Nina knew. He gently patted her back and tried to comfort her as best he could, “Thank you for telling me. Lore is…complicated. Knowing what I know about him, there is without a doubt more he is hiding.”

He felt Nina nod in agreement before she looked up at him, “You believe me?”

He gave her one of his soft smiles, that seemed to make humans the most at ease, “Yes, you have always been very truthful and honest—even if it meant people would see you in a different light. Next to Captain Picard—you are what I would describe as a person with the highest caliber of integrity.”

He watched as tears filled her eyes more and she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Her embrace probably would have hurt a male human, but it did not hurt him. She began to sob again and admitted, “I missed you so much. I thought I’d never see you again.”

He knew Nina was not referring to just his physical characteristics with this statement since she had been looking at his twin every day since Lore kidnapped her. Instead, he kissed her head once more and whispered to her, “I missed you too as did Spot and many others. We are all here for you Nina—and I will not leave your side unless you request it.”

She cried a little more before she whispered, “I love you, Data.”

While he could not feel love in the same capacity as her, he knew how much her sensory inputs were missed in his system. He knew how he enjoyed seeing her smile. Enjoyed her humor. Enjoyed her. He supposed in many ways that was love to a degree even though he did not feel the warmth in his chest that was often described when humans described love. He was loyal to her and he remembered telling her on their vacation before she was stolen from him that she was his mate. This had not changed and would not change despite the further trauma inflicted on her.

He kissed her head once more and pulled her close before he simply replied, “And I love you, Nina.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	15. Next Steps

**Sorry I did not get this posted yesterday as planned. I felt like a zombie, lol.**

* * *

Nina took slow and steady breaths as she sat in Ten Forward waiting on Data to finish his shift. It had been two weeks since they had rescued her and it was her first real time out and about without him, her brother, or one of her female friends. She felt like everyone was staring at her.

She tried to focus on her sparkling water, and she didn’t realize the large frown that was on her face. Dr. Crusher had been able to analyze the medicine. Apparently, it was some sort of enzyme that could cause mental problems. If farmed and processed right, Dr. Crusher believed it could have the memory loss effects like what Nina had experienced. There were still a lot of unknowns around it and until Dr. Crusher got her hand on he dosage itself, she wouldn’t be able to possibly reverse any of the effects—not that many would choose to remember what they had gone through.

In some ways though, they felt hopeful. Dr. Crusher and Data were able to narrow down that enzyme to seven known planets from historical databases. Nina was shocked that those databases weren’t also deleted from Star Fleet’s history but perhaps the people behind it in Star Fleet didn’t think that far ahead as they had ended almost everyone else in connection with it. Unfortunately, for them, they had already been to five of the planets and while the enzyme was there, no evidence of farming or destruction to the habitat. Dr. Crusher took her samples, and they went to the next planet. They’d reach number six tomorrow.

Last week they had dropped off the victims at a Star Fleet medical facility. Dr. Crusher wanted them all fully monitored physically and mentally; however, rumors in Star Fleet over the atrocity had spread. Captain Picard had handled it wonderfully and made it so public that all star ships were now aware but he played it as though this was new information to the Enterprise. It would be harder for them to suddenly be destroyed now that seemingly the entire fleet was on the lookout for sex trade slavers. Star Fleet was aware that they were looking for the enzyme so if there was nothing on the last two planets then they would be at a dead-end again. Yet something told Nina that they would find something. The people farming this enzyme would have been given a head’s up so who really knew what they’d be walking into. She felt like they were walking into a trap—hence the scowl on her face.

“Care if I join you?” Counselor Troi’s voice interrupted her dark thoughts.

Nina jumped suddenly and saw that Counselor Troi just smiled and took no offense. Nina nodded and motioned for her friend to sit with her.

“It’s good to see you out and about again,” Counselor Troi smiled faintly, “How are you feeling today?”

Nina always thought it was funny how Deanna would ask even though the woman already knew. Nina smiled faintly and admitted the truth because what was the point of hiding it, “Anxious.”

“That’s understandable—and not your fault,” Deanna replied with a smile before one of the staff came and took her order. Of course, she ordered a chocolate martini with a brownie sundae. In all honesty Nina thought it sounded pretty good too.

Nina’s mind began to stray again. How was Jake and his terrible Captain handling the news? She hadn’t heard from him, but she supposed that was for the best and not surprising given he was in on the scheme. Who were Lore’s contacts though? Was there a way to interrogate him? There were just so many questions that still needed answered and she felt like she needed to solve them so she’d feel safe.

“Nina,” Deanna spoke in a soft tone.

Nina’s eyes flicked over to her friend who was still smiling at her, “What you are feeling right now—it is normal but know we will do everything we can to put a stop to what is happening.”

She took a large breath and spoke, “I know, Deanna—it’s just…ever since it happened to me on Risa, I felt so crazy for the longest time. They tried to make me think I was the crazy one. Knowing how real it is—it’s both a relief and overwhelming at the same time. My brain is racing all the time and I can’t slow it down. I need to find out who did this—those other women and children—Amira…they all deserve justice.”

Deanna nodded in understanding and asked politely, “Is it ok if I hold your hand?”

Nina nodded before she took it. She couldn’t help but smile because she hadn’t felt this sisterly of a bond since Amira was killed. Deanna, and the others made her feel as safe as they could, which helped her so much. Deanna then stated, “You are not crazy—in fact, you are one of the strongest most determined people I have ever met.”

She looked into Deanna’s dark eyes and the woman continued, “And that is saying something since you are dating a nearly indestructible Android—and I know Captain Picard and your brother.”

At Deanna’s humor, Nina couldn’t help but let a faint chuckle escape from her lips. She squeezed Deanna’s hand and replied, “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome,” Deanna stated just as her chocolate treats arrived.

After the server left, Deanna asked, “I know next week is when you plan on going back to work but would you be interested in returning to book club this week?”

Nina blinked in surprise and smiled, “That would be very nice except I haven’t read the book.”

“I’ll lend you mine,” Deanna nodded as she took a sip of the martini, “We almost stopped doing the club while you were gone.”

She didn’t know that and remained quiet, “Everyone felt it just didn’t seem the same without you…then Data…Well Data told us for our mental health, it was a good way to cope with our loss and he said we would get you back and you’d want to know we had been taking care of ourselves.”

Nina was dumbstruck for a moment before she looked down and smiled. Data was quite perceptive, and he had been right. She smiled faintly and admitted, “It is nice. While I am sad I could not be there—for obvious reasons, it is nice knowing something I helped start helped all of you.”

Deanna smiled wildly before she took a big bite of her chocolate sundae and admitted, “You and Data are soulmates I think.”

“Counselor Troi, may I remind you that Androids do not have souls,” Data spoke up suddenly from behind them.

It was the one voice that didn’t make Nina jump. Deanna seemed to understand that Nina could very much differentiate Lore and Data from one other in a way others could not. Her brother was having a little bit harder time, but she knew he’d come around.

Counselor Troi just waved at Data and smirked, “Don’t spoil my fangirl fantasies.”

Nina’s brows rose before Data inquired, “Fangirl?”

She leaned her head on her hand as Data’s eyes moved back and forth processing the new word. Before Data could site the definition for it, Deanna stood up and said, “I’ll leave you two to your date. I’ll drop that book of for you in the morning, Nina. You two have a good night.”

Data seemed to be done processing the word as they both wished the Counselor a good evening. Data took a seat next to Nina and then took her hand before he gently placed a kiss on it. She watched it happened and smiled faintly. How easily he could just fracture her entire hand, yet he was so gentle with her.

“How was your day?” he inquired sweetly.

“Better,” she genuinely admitted, “Thanks to you and the others.”

A small smile appeared on his face before he added, “I am glad.

* * *

They spent their evening quietly enjoying each other’s company. Data was wonderful at being there for her. When she jumped because of a sudden sound or distraction, he was there with a reassuring hand. She wanted to get better quickly but knew it wasn’t something that could be rushed. Some days she felt hopeless but then Data was there to give her hope once more.

They had just walked back to his room so they could check on Spot. She enjoyed watching him interact with his cat. Spot had been quick to see something was amiss too. The normally aggressive feline often curled up in her lap now and purred. Data found it to be most exciting.

She watched as Data gave Spot Feline Supplement 285 before he suddenly asked, “Nina, I do not know if this is the most appropriate time to bring this up but there are two things I need to speak with you on.”

“Oh?” she asked suddenly getting nervous.

He nodded and took a seat next to her before he took his hands in hers. He looked into her eyes and asked for permission, “May I ask you about two serious topics?”

She took a deep breath. She appreciated him asking first. He must have picked up on lately that even small questions somewhat seemed to overwhelm her. She squeezed his hand and shook her head yes.

“Thank you,” he spoke before he asked the first question, “I was wondering if you would be interested in moving in together?”

Her eyes widened in shock before he continued, “I still meant what I said on our vacation—you are my mate and I love you in a capacity that is unique to an Android. We spend every evening in bed together and even when I spend time with Geordi and others, I still find my sensory inputs missing you. Spot is also very fond of you.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his last reasoning for wanting to move in together. She looked down for a moment and then admitted, “I’d love to—but I have a lot of healing to do still. I don’t want you to feel as though I am using you.”

“I would never think you to take advantage of me,” he reassured her, “It is one of the traits as to why I want to be with you—you are good and strong.”

Her bottom lip quivered because that was the second time someone called her strong that evening. She took a reassuring breath before she smiled, “I’d love to live together.”

He nodded and replied, “Excellent, I think your quarters would be better. They are more—homey.”

She laughed and then pulled him into a deep hug. He gave her such reassuring back strokes that she was fairly certain he had put in a consoling program. They remained that way in bliss for a moment before she asked, “What about your lab?”

“I can move all necessary computer functions to one of the other labs I work in,” he reassured her.

She nodded and replied, “Sounds like a plan—I’ll tell my brother tomorrow.”

She saw Data open his mouth and then close it again. Her brows furrowed together before she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Well, nothing is wrong in the way most humans use that phrase, but the next topic is more…difficult…” he admitted.

She took a steadying breath before she took his hand and smiled, “I’m sure you have thought of a million different scenarios of this conversation and all of their outcomes. Whatever it is, I know you don’t have any ill intentions.”

He nodded and before he eased her in, “As you know tomorrow, we will reach the sixth planet to try and to try and locate the enzyme.”

She nodded her head slowly before he continued, “If we do not find anything of value, the seventh planet is much further away. While many eyes are on us in Starfleet, I believe we are walking into potentially what humans refer to as a boobytrap.”

Her logical side then began to kick in because she had been thinking the same thing. While she knew she was not a member of Starfleet anymore, she wanted to help. She nodded in understanding before she asked, “So what do you suggest?”

There was a long awkward pause between them before he asked, “Do you remember how I have all of the colonists’ memories stored within me?”

She nodded before he continued, “I can do something similar with Lore, while we have different positronic nets, I can essentially download his memories into mine and know what he knows. I have not done it yet. Captain Picard and I discussed this matter in privately, while it would be most advantageous, we didn’t want you to feel violated in any way.”

Nina took a deep breath—clearly, he had come to many of the same conclusions about Lore and his involvement. There was a sudden tightness in her chest though and she had no idea how long she had been quiet. The room suddenly felt small and she was having trouble breathing.

Data waited with her through her panic attack. She felt both relieved and like a burden when she started crying and tried to say, “I know…I know it makes sense—it’s logical. Needs of the many…”

Data tilted his head and gently put his hand on her back and waited patiently before she admitted to him, “What if everything Lore said was true though—then that means you would have seen me and him…you know.”

Data was quiet for a while. He didn’t have human emotions and he did not want to say the wrong thing and cause Nina further turmoil. He was at first failing to see how knowing the truth would hurt her until she calmed down a little and clarified, “I don’t want you to view me differently.”

He tilted his head and then it clicked. He pulled her close and reassured her, “You were assaulted and robbed of your memories. If my brother was somehow charming enough for you to sleep with him, of your own free will, I would not hold that against you because you did not know who he was or what he was capable of. I cannot judge you for that.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her into his lap and held her close. He noticed that when he held her like this, it helped regulate her serotonin levels. She felt safe like this and he was glad he could be of assistance even though he was not human and did not have a human’s touch.

Finally, she spoke in a calm voice, “I trust you. Can it wait until tomorrow?”

He smiled and nodded, “Of course. I will require Geordi’s assistance anyways.”

She paused for a moment and asked, “Can I be there too?”

He gave her a slight nod and he watched her let out a relieved sigh before she reached up and gently kissed his cheek. He looked down at her and he silently vowed he’d help end what had caused her so much pain. Nina was best when she was smiling, and he wanted to keep her smile there.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	16. Truth

Nina was pacing in Engineering where Geordi and Data were preparing Lore for the download. It would have been easier if they could have done this without reactivating his cranial unit; however, Geordi believed because of the emotion chip and it partially corrupting Lore’s positronic system, they would have to reactivate him.

“You are sure that the corruption cannot spread to Data in some way?” Nina asked in concern for her boyfriend. She didn’t want him to risk himself like he often did for the entire crew, yet she knew he would.

Geordi smiled faintly at Nina’s concern. He was glad that his best friend found such a loving and capable woman. “Data will be just fine, and we will run a full diagnostic just to be safe afterwards,” Geordi reassured her while he inspected one of the tools before opening Lore’s head.

Data gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he asked her quietly, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Her throat tightened and she whispered back, “What I want is to be back on vacation with you—when it was just us.”

Data processed her reply and deduced her true meaning. He nodded and gently patted her head in his awkwardly cute mannerisms and added, “I would like that too. After this is all over, I shall take a leave of absence and we can go on a vacation whereas you humans say and hope ‘All hell will not break lose.’”

She smiled faintly at that and then finally answered his original questions, “I am fine with you looking at his memories. How long will it take?”

“We will reach the sixth planet in seven hours,” he informed her before he added, “Geordi thinks we can get all the information we need in four.”

“I’m staying here the whole time,” Nina stated firmly.

Data knew that if he were human, he would find Nina’s determination endearing. While he couldn’t feel thankfulness in the same way humans did, her presence was welcomed by his sensory inputs and outputs. However, he sometimes wondered if her Android-like qualities would cause her further harm. In this case, she did not need to put herself through the torment of Lore’s presence, yet she wanted to be here for him in case something went wrong. It was very admirable of her. He knew her well enough from her behavior patterns that he would not be able to convince her otherwise and she was not breaking any Starfleet regulations by being her. He would let her stay as long as she was not in any danger, but he also knew for certain that he would make it a responsibility of his to protect Nina as long as she allowed—even if it was from her own need to help others.

He nodded and then replied, “I appreciate that.”

Geordi then let out a sigh and stated, “All right Data, Nina—are you ready for me to reactivate Lore?”

Nina and Data looked at each other and nodded. Data gently squeezed Nina’s hand before he took a seat next to Lore. She felt like it was hard to breathe and leaned against one of the consoles. She felt like all the other engineers kept staring at them at every possible second while Geordi revealed Data’s positronic net and began to link the two brothers together. Just before the last connection was made, Nina even caught a glimpse of Ensign D’Sora.

“All right,” Geordi sighed, “Here we go.”

Geordi used one of the tools and Nina watched quietly as Lore’s head on one of the engineering pedestals became lifelike once more. Data then spoke, “I have made the connection.”

Geordi just nodded and Nina tried to regulate her breath when Lore became aware of his surroundings. The Android rolled his eyes and then if she didn’t know better, fear engulphed his facial expression.

“What are you doing brother?!” Lore demanded to know as Data’s eyes remained ahead.

None of them spoke to Lore while Geordi made one final adjustment and then said to Data, “That should be the last pathway for you. Let me know if you run into any issues, ok?”

Data just nodded and then Lore snapped at them, “This is an invasion of privacy! I have rights! Nina, stop them!”

“You will not speak to her,” Data then stated in a matter-of-fact tone, “In regard to life, you are a sentient being whose actions are entirely his own. However, I found a loophole so we can ethically proceed with our course of action.”

Nina had not even considered that and as though they had rehearsed it a hundred times, Geordi said on cue, “The emotion chip’s sub routine bridge is still down.”

Lore did not look amused and Nina realized that part of the reason the download would take so long was because they would essentially be doing two jobs. If Lore was a threat, they had to ascertain information on something that was uniquely designed for Data to use. The loophole was Lore stole something meant for Data, a Starfleet officer on the flagship—they were just getting the chip back but also ascertaining the damage.

Lore seemed to huff still, even though his body was not attached, and he asked her, “Are you really comfortable with Data seeing you fuck me?”

Geordi flinched a little and Nina stated calmly, “I guess I will find out the truth for myself soon enough.”

Lore’s eyes widened a little before he recovered. Her brows narrowed because she wasn’t sure why he’d suddenly stop his typical snark. Then Lore spoke, “I don’t see the point in resisting, but if you all think they won’t hunt you down before you reach the enzyme and destroy you—then you are bigger fools than I already thought. Brother, let me take Nina and get her to safety.”

Data, Geordi, and Nina all exchanged glances before Geordi spoke, “Lore, we didn’t say anything about an enzyme.”

Lore just smirked and replied, “Dr. Crusher is smart for a human and I know Nina’s objective for finding out the truth and putting an end to it. I know Dr. Crusher would have narrowed down the compound used to create the drug from the people you saved on the last planet. Even if Starfleet deleted the location from their records—my brother and Nina are resourceful enough to find it. They really are a pain in the ass as a team.”

Nina would take Lore’s disdain over her and Data’s relationship as a compliment before she asked, “Since you know so much, why don’t you talk?”

He clicked his tongue and said, “Nope, I’ll hold out because this will take a while. The chances of you getting all the information are slim to none. I’m sure the USS Ares already has one, or several, of their ships under their command hunting you down.”

Nina and Geordi exchanged worried glances when Geordi hit his communication badge, “LaForge to bridge.”

“Go ahead, Mr. LaForge,” Captain Picard spoke back.

“Sir, we are in the process of downloading Lore’s memories. I ask that we at least go to a yellow alert,” Geordi stated.

“Is there a reason behind the caution?” Picard asked.

“I believe there might be a ship that will stop us from reaching the sixth planet,” Geordi replied.

“Very well,” Picard spoke, “Mr. LaForge, Mr. Data—keep me informed.”

“Aye, aye, Sir,” Geordi replied before he cut off communication.

Nina still felt worried and she walked up to Data and gently put her hand on his shoulder. He gently reached out and patted her hand. This was incredibly painful and award for her, but she did not want to leave his side.

She and Geordi then glanced over when they heard Lore snort, “You two are so disgustingly cute that if I could puke—I would.”

Data always knew he must look more machine-like than any other time he normally did when he would be connected like this in engineering. He could see and respond to everything around him while downloading, processing, and adapting to any new information he would receive.

He briefly registered Geordi’s call to Captain Picard and thought it was a good call. They all knew Captain Rikeland and Jake were involved somehow—Lore just confirmed it even more. While many Starfleet vessels were now aware of the sex trade, the corruption at Starfleet and how far it went was still an unknown to many—including them.

After Lore made the observation on Data’s and Nina’s relationship, Data’s head twitched to the side. The information that was being downloaded was now chronologically aligned with right before Nina being on Risa. Waves of fragmented information were now flooding his neural net.

He did not want to speak out just yet, but the information was almost like speaking to Lore directly. He had to sort through what was fact and what was Lore’s own imagination now that he had had a corrupted emotion chip **.** For now, he would remain quiet until he could have a clear answer.

* * *

**Fragmented Memory Pre-Risa**

_Lore felt fear as he saw a nearly lifeless Borg Cube before him. He glanced down at his own small space craft and clicked the communication comm—he was receiving a distress signal._

_Help. We are not Borg. We have been disconnected. My crew needs help. My name is Hugh._

_He supposed he could check it out—and be a savior._

* * *

_Lore looked around at the helpless drones. What his father would be able to do with this technology—but he had much of his father’s memories and had surpassed his father with his own knowledge. He snorted in amusement at the possibilities._

_He had heard Hugh’s story of meeting the Enterprise and what they had done. They left a damn of a mess that he would have to clean up._

_“Can you help us?” Hugh asked him in an almost childlike manner._

_Lore smirked, “Of course, I can.”_

* * *

**Fragmented Memory Risa**

_Lore was sitting in a bar where he would be meeting with someone named Captain Rikeland soon. He had been surprised to discover on the last planet he had been on that a Starfleet officer would bid on the sedative that he had his Borg drones create for him. The possibilities were endless; wiping someone’s memories, enabling humanoids to essentially become slaves but still staying cognizant to operate—it was remarkable. He had no issues with how any of his buyers chose to use it, but it had proven well to help rehabilitate some of the Borg that were unable to cope with the loss of being disconnected from the collective. He had tricked Hugh into making the Borg drones synthesize more for the common good. He rolled his eyes at the simplistic creatures’ willingness; however, Lore was the face of the operation for now but made it appear as though he was working for Hugh—The Great One. Lore would just do what he did best and profit from the naiveite of others._

_He had just ordered another drink to blend in better when a beautiful Orion and Human female walked in. It was easy to see that most of the bar had their eyes on them, especially the Orion. However, Lore couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the human. She was gorgeous, with the most piercing blue eyes._

_He then did the only respectable thing an Android could do and eavesdropped on their conversation._

_“What did he say after that?” the Orion asked her friend._

_The blonde snorted and replied, “That it would be my loss for dumping him.”_

_“Fuck that asshole!” the Orion practically shouted, “Nina, you deserve way more than Jake the Jerk!”_

_The human, Nina, then smiled and nodded, “Indeed I do, Amira—but enough about me. That Bajoran has been eyeing you since we got here. We came to celebrate—not dwell on my breakup that should have happened years ago.”_

_“Yeah, yeah—but I’m not going to leave you stranded. That’s not what sister’s do,” Amira retorted, “So first round of drinks is on me!”_

_Lore used that opportunity to speak to the bar tender and said, “Get those ladies anything they want—it’s on my tab.”_

* * *

_He had watched them for hours before he felt he had enough information on them to approach. He felt a sting of jealousy at their familial closeness but suppressed it. Why couldn’t he have something like that with Data? Oh, that’s right—he’s brother was too good for him. He was just about to finally introduce himself when he overheard them say something about Starfleet._

_He froze and watched as Amira held up her glass, “To Nina—who no doubt will become the youngest Starfleet Admiral in history.”_

_“Amira, we haven’t even gotten our first assignments yet!” Nina laughed joyously._

_“It’s only a matter of time—we are badasses,” Amira smirked, “You think you’ll get to be on the Enterprise with your brother?”_

_Lore took his original seat and nearly panicked. He couldn’t approach them now. If they knew Data at all, he would be doomed. He about shot them both when he heard Nina say something about Will—William T. Riker. Fuck his luck running into that shit head’s little sister. He needed to have his meeting though, because if he was being honest with himself—he wanted to destroy the Federation from inside. Watch everything his brother cherished disintegrate before his yes._

_He managed to calm himself down and tried not to look suspicious when he paid his tab and spoke to the bartender, “I’d like a private room for a meeting.” He left enough to cover the girls’ tab, but told the bartender not to mention who he was to them._

_He could still hear Nina speak. She was nothing at all like her brother. He supposed just like with his own sibling that there could be differences. But still—he wanted to know her more…_

* * *

_Captain Rikeland stepped into the private room and spoke, “What’s with the secrecy?”_

_Lore looked annoyed at the human male and replied, “Probably because of the two recent Starfleet cadet graduates are out there celebrating—none other than Commander Riker’s younger sister.”_

_He watched shock and fear spread across the human male’s face before he regained composure. Lore snorted because how the heck did this guy become a Starfleet Captain if he wasn’t even remotely aware of his surroundings? He would have had to walk right by them._

_Lore just tossed him two vials of the sedative and stated, “I see the money has already been transferred to my account so use those two as you see fit and if you need more, you know how to contact me.”_

_“That’s what I wanted to discuss with you, Lore,” the Captain spoke before he finally took a seat, “If this works well, a few of us in a covert operation would like to be your benefactors. We would just need help with one obstacle we can’t seem to overcome.”_

_Covert operation with Starfleet meant something bad—even Lore knew that. “What is your obstacle?” Lore asked._

_“Erasing files in Starfleet’s main computer,” Rikeland admitted._

_That would be quite the undertaking but with his Borg drones—it was possible. “I think I could help with that—at a price of course,” Lore spoke, “Plus certain safety measures would need to be in place to ensure the safety of the product.”_

_Captain Rikeland assured him, “Of course, we will heavily compensate you, and this Great One, for your efforts.”_

* * *

It was a lot of history to take in—but he finally knew a significant amount of the truth after seeing a few other memories. He learned as much as he could on what happened on Risa. Data unearthed as much as he could from Lore’s memories; Rikeland betraying Lore and stealing the technology, Lore’s obsession with Nina and how Lore deducing Rikeland was the one who had sexually assaulted Nina and Amira to cover up because Nina had recognized Captain Rikeland—Jake’s new commanding officer, and finally…manipulating Hugh. Rikeland had taken over the operations and wiped Lore from it and any of his previous connections were dead. Rikeland used Hugh as a drone to transport what Hugh believed to be medicine to vessels like the Ferengi—not knowing the truth behind how they were using the drug. He did not know the whole story or the other parties’ sides, but now the Enterprise had enough intel gathered and could come up with a plan to counteract the corruption. If Data could be nauseous as an Android, he would have felt it. He looked at Nina who had stayed there the whole time and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Geordi then disconnected Data from his brother and Lore now looked very nervous—probably more so than Nina. Data took his girlfriend’s hand and spoke to Geordi, “We need to speak to Captain Picard immediately.”

Geordi nodded and decided not to question Data at that time because his friend would explain it all soon enough. However, Data spoke, “Brother, if I had emotions and you had a body right now—I would make sure to punch you in your face for the trouble you have caused Nina—and many others.”

Nina looked confused as Data began to escort her to the turbolift and Data heard Lore scream out, “Nina, I love you! You belong to me!” before Geordi deactivated him once more.

He could feel Nina trembling next to him and he wanted to help soothe her brain for the moment, “Nina, you and Lore did not have any sexual interactions on Risa—or at all it seems.”

She looked stunned and then Geordi joined them on the turbolift. He wished he could explain it all to her quick enough, but Picard would need to hear this too and he didn’t want to put Nina through anything twice—especially with the information that it was most likely Rikeland that had impregnated her. He could tell she had a lot of questions and he even still had some himself. However, one thing was for certain Captain Rikeland needed to be stopped and he would make sure that he would be.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!**


End file.
